Love's Real Worth
by RainySun
Summary: New adventure. New life. Anna Gabriella Hamilton is an ordinary girl or so she thinks read and find out. I suck at summaries but story is better.Title used to be "Life is what you make it". R
1. The Start of All

Principio del formulario

Hello!

Look, I'm writing a few things and rewriting others so if you like you can read the story again. I just added some things to the chapters and added to new. Hope you understand, it is for making Ella a more believable character.

And thanks to my new beta, DnCnChIcK369!!!! Thank God I found one, if not this story would be really bad…

Enjoy:

**********************************************************************************************************************

"Ella! This is the last time I'll tell you to get up. You have half an hour to get ready," my mom said.

"Mom," I mumbled, turning around in my bed.

"Come on. It's Friday," she continued.

"Mom."

"Don't 'Mom' me. If you want Rosemary spend the night tomorrow you have to get up. Breakfast is ready," she finished, leaving my room.

"Life is so unfair," I muttered, sitting up in my bed. 'Dang it!' I thought. It was 7:35 and my aunt Mae had the round today. She was going to pick me up in fifteen minutes.

I climbed out of bed. As I made my way to my bathroom, I stepped on a necklace with a pointed rock that I hadn't bothered to pick up yesterday.

"Crap!" I shouted, grabbing my foot. "Ugh!" I entered the bathroom, took a quick bath, and went back out.

"I can't see anything," I said, turning on the light. My room was a mess!

"Lily!" I shouted, looking in my closet for something to wear. Nine minutes left.

"Yes, miss?" our maid, Lily, asked, appearing at my door.

"Could you please clean this mess? If my mother sees this, she'll ground me. I'm lucky that when she came in earlier, she didn't turn on the lights," I said, choosing a white t-shirt and purple shorts to wear.

"Of course, miss. You don't have to ask. I'll clean it as soon as you go."

"Thanks, Lil," I said.

"You're welcome, miss," she replied turning around to leave.

"Oh, and Lily?" I asked.

"Yes, miss?"

"It's Ella," I said, smiling.

"Of course, Ella," she smiled back and left, closing the door behind her.

I sighed. Lily was twenty-four years old and hadn't had the opportunity to study. My mother had hired her four years ago. She was like family to us, but she still didn't quite grasp the idea of calling me 'Ella'. I put on my clothes, grabbed my backpack, and went downstairs.

"Good morning," I announced. Mom was serving some hotcakes and Dad was leaving.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Dad said. He gave a kiss to Mom and then he kissed my forehead. "I have to go. Have a good day!"

"Sit down, Ella," Mom said.

"No, Mom. I'll just drink some juice. My aunt is about to co-" I started to say, but was cut off when I heard the honk of my aunt's car.

"Well, the juice is forgotten," I said sarcastically as I closed the fridge.

"Eat something," my mom insisted.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll eat something at the cafeteria," I assured her.

"Have a good day, pay attention, and don't get in trouble," Mom said, kissing my forehead like Dad had.

"Bye, Mom! Don't forget Lyra, Emma, and I are going to the mall after school," I said, already at the door.

"Yes, but come home early. Have a good day," she said, waving. She said she wanted me home early because I was going to be with Lyra and Emma. She didn't like them. But if it had been Rosemary, Jane, Angie, or Annemarie she wouldn't say anything. Apparently, Lyra and Emma were a bad influence over me.

"Hey," I greeted my aunt and my cousins, Rosemary and Annemarie.

"Hello."

"Hullo."

"Hi."

I smiled. Soon, we were at Westminster High School. "Behave," my aunt told us, driving away. Annemarie made her way to Middle School and we kept going toward the High School.

"So, basketball game at free period?" Rose asked me. I liked basketball, but she loved it.

"Sorry, Rose. Got to go to the library," I answered, smiling apologetically.

"Oh, you and your love for books. I really don't see what you like about them," she replied. She loves basketball and hates the library.

"Well, they are my liking, not yours. My problem," I said, gesturing toward myself.

She laughed. "True," she commented. The bell rang and we went to our different classes. She was a year older than me, so she was an eleventh grader. I was a tenth grader, and Annemarie was a seventh grader.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Four hours later I was sitting in the library doing some questions for Science that were supposed to be for homework. I hadn't even started. I didn't told Rosemary the real reason I needed to come to the library so that she wouldn't spill it. She was good, but if she forgot she wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it, she would let it slip.

1. - What is a front?

Answer: _The line at which two air masses collide._

2. - What is a tornado?

Answer: _An intense windstorm that forms within a severe thunderstorm._

3. - Write three instruments scientist use to measure weather.

Answer: _Barometer, anemometer, and Doppler radar._

4. - What is forecast?

Answer: _A prediction of what the weather will be like in the future._

5. - What is an air…

"Doing homework, Ella?" David Stewart asked, sitting next to me. God! And I thought I was alone! David had black hair and blue eyes. He was in Rose's year.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" I snapped. He was usually nice, but sometimes he was just... you know what I mean. I used to like him, but not anymore.

"Not really. Just came to tell you that I'm having a party tomorrow night," he said.

"And?" I prompted.

"You're invited," he said with a tone that said "It's obvious."

"Oh. Another one? Your parents made you one two months ago, didn't they?" I asked. Rosemary had scolded me for not going.

"Yes. But this one is a party for business. Your dad probably told you already."

"Um… he mentioned something about that. Yes, we are going. My mom and I have my cousin's bridal shower, but that's in the afternoon, so yes, we're going. But, if we are already invited, why are you 'inviting' me now?" I asked, not sure where this was leading

"I was thinking we could go like a date, you know," he replied, blushing.

"I…I don't know," I said.

"Come on. It's just a date. Nothing else. Please?" he said with puppy eyes.

"All right. With one condition, though," I replied.

"What?" he asked, sighing.

"Don't tell the guests I'm your date," I said.

"All right. See you tomorrow," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," I said. That boy had nerve!

After school, Lyra, Emma, and I went to the mall. We spent the whole afternoon looking in all the stores. We talked about what was happening to us at home and what was cool about school.

I left at 7:00 o'clock. When I arrived home, Mom was waiting for me.

"I said early."

"I know Mom, but we lost track of time," I said, justifying myself.

"Your dad called. He'll be coming home late. So it's just you and I who are going to eat dinner," she said, flipping a page of a magazine.

"All right. I'm going to wash my hands," I informed her and went to my room.

Dinner passed quickly and then Mom turned on the TV and we watched a program about criminals. Law and Order, I think it was called. And then it was 9:30. I was supposed to be asleep at 9:00 in order to wake up early tomorrow, but I was half an hour late.

"Good night, Mom," I told her, kissing her cheek.

"Good night, honey. Love you," Mom told me.

"Love you, too," I said.

I went to my room and took a bath. After that, I climbed onto bed. I took out the Bible and start reading where I had left off the night before. After twenty minutes, I stopped reading, left the book on my desk, and went to sleep.

**********************************************************************************************************

This is new but I thought you ought to know more about Ella and what a describing you a normal day for her? Hope you like it!!!!

Love you!!

~~*NARNIABELIEVER*~~

Final del formulario


	2. The Bridal Shower

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of its characters.**

********************************************************************************************************************

"Ella"-my mother's voice was heard.

"Coming"- I answered. Sitting up in my bed, I looked to my clock and saw 5:00 A.M.

I wondered why my mother was waking me up at this hour. Oh, right, today is the bridal shower of my cousin. Who doesn't like me. And I don't like her either. The story: years ago before I was born, my father was married to a woman and had one daughter and one son. Later they divorced and my father married my mother and had me. Still they don't like me or my mother but they tolerate us.

"Ella"- my mother now shouted

"Coming, coming"- I yelled back. I quickly went to my bathroom. I washed my teeth and face, did a ponytail, and went out. I grabbed my dress, my cell phone, and bag and went downstairs

"Ready"- I said. There was my mother running from place to place for one thing or another. My cousin, Rosemary was falling asleep. She was going to come since my aunt would give us twenty-five dollars for being waiters when the food was served but first we were going to be receiving the guests.

"Ready, Mrs. Rosemary Watson?"- I asked. It was obvious to everyone that Rosemary fancied Roger Watson.

"Yes and you, Mrs. Anna Gabriella Stewart? - She teased me. David Stewart was a boy I used to fancy like two years ago but she still seemed to remember.

"You know I don't like him"- I replied.

Before she could argue any longer my mother said- "Come on, let's go"-. We droved for a few moments when we stopped and we were at my aunt's house. My mother knocked on the door and then my aunt opened it. She was already dressed and looked a bit tired.

"Come in"- she said. Correction, she was tired.

The house was being decorated. We helped with what we could like for 3 hours with Rosemary and I singing like crazies until we saw my cousin glaring at us. I wish she would be married already. At least hoped it would ease her bitterness. Then at last we finished.

"Well the guests will arrive at 1:00, so let's get changed and see what we can do."- My cousin, the bride, whose name was Ellen, said.

Rosemary and I dressed in thirty minutes. Our dresses were the same except for the fact hers was pink and mine blue. We French-braid our hair and we were done. We went downstairs and saw that my mother, my aunt and Ellen were still changing.

"How long do you think we are going to wait? - Rosemary asked

"Three hours at least"- I said "Come on lets go to the computer."-

After four hours they were ready. They curled their hair and painted their nails too. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it"- I yelled to no one in particular.

It was Mrs. Stewart, David's mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Stewart"- I greeted her

"Hello, Anna, how are you?"- She asked

"Great, come in"

She was dressed in a fancy dress that seemed the wedding was today. After an hour all the guest had arrived. Rose and I were tired of opening the door, have a friendly smile on our faces, and of grab coats and put them in the closet room. The party started and then we were called to serve the food.

"Pass the plates, Ella."- Rosemary said she was mixing the salad.

"Wait, the napkins were just here!"- Four women had already asked for them and I had come for them but the moment I was about to grabbed them they disappeared. Before Rose could answer the door opened.

"What's happening here? We are waiting the food."- My aunt said entering the kitchen.

"I can't reach for the plates."- Rose said.

"I need the napkins."- I replied.

"Here, Rosemary."- My aunt passed her the plates. She then turned to me.-"I put napkins here."- She said looking around.

"They…"- I started. I wasn't going to say they had disappeared. They would call me crazy.-"There are no more left."-

"Go upstairs. In the cupboard are more."- She said turning around.

Great! The cupboard was upstairs. Well that's why I'm being paid. I went upstairs and looked for the cupboard. There it was. This was a huge cupboard. I opened it and didn't saw the napkins so I decided to enter, when I took the first step I felt nothing but then when I took another I found myself falling. For a second I thought I was going to fall in the first floor. But then I landed. I thought I was going to get hurt but I didn't felt anything. I opened my eyes and saw snow. Well that explained why I didn't got hurt. At least… wait! What?! _Snow?! _I got the idea I wasn't at my aunt's house anymore.

**Well there is it!! Review!**


	3. Narnia

Hello! I hope you like it!

************************************************************************************************************************

Insane. That's what I think I am. Snow? In my aunt's house? Yeah right. I got up and found myself looking at a lamppost. I looked around and saw I was in a forest. Suddenly I realized I had something in my hand. Napkins. I'd grabbed them before falling. Well I guess I have to shout for help. But before I could, I heard a noise. I turned around to see a girl of about eleven years old.

"Who are you?"- We asked at the same time.

"You first"- I said

"Lucy Pevensie"- she said. I noticed her British accent.

"Anna Gabriella Hamilton, but call me Ella for short."- I replied

"Are you from England? – She asked. She certainly noticed my different accent, too.

"No, America. You?"- I asked.

"Finchley"-

"Oh"- No idea where that was.

"Do you know where we are?"- She asked looking around.

"No. How did you come here?"- I say realizing she was clueless as I was.

"I was playing hide and seek with my brothers and sister so I was looking for a place to hide when I saw a wardrobe in a spare room, so I entered it and find myself here." – She said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Well, I was looking for napkins in my aunt's cupboard when I found myself falling to this forest."- I explained

"Maybe we have…"- but what we maybe had to do I never found out since Lucy was cut off by a noise from behind her. It was a… what? Strange creature. I'd never saw a creature like that and, by the look of it, neither had Lucy so we couldn't help to scream.

"Aaaaahhh"-

"Aaaaahhh"-

"Aaaaahhh"-

I tried to hide behind the lamppost meanwhile Lucy did the same behind me. The creature seemed to be afraid of us too so I decided to take advantage of that even if I didn't feele so brave. Before I could do anything Lucy spoke:

"Why are you hiding from us?"-

"I… I just didn't want to scare you"- he said picking up some packages he threw when he screamed.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you?'- Lucy asked nervously. That's when I looked better at him. It was a part human and part goat. Then I realized it was a:

"Well I'm a... Well I'm a faun. And what about you? You two must be some kind of beardless dwarfs?"- He answered

"We are not dwarfs! We are girls. And actually we are the tallest of our class."- Lucy answered dramatically. Yeah right. There was a girl younger than me that was tallest than any other girl in school.

"You mean to say that you're two Daughters of Eve? - He asked curiously.

"Well my mom's name is Rachel."- I said something for the first time.

"And mine Helen." – Lucy said nodding her head.

"Yes, but you are in fact human?"- He asked almost surprised.

"Obviously." - I answered for the two of us.

"What are you doing here?" – He asked glancing around.

"Well I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room and…"- Lucy said.

"I was looking for some napkins in a cupboard and..."- I said at the same time.

"Spare Oom? Cub Oard? Is that in Narnia?"- He asked with curiously again.

"Narnia? What's that?"- It was our turn to ask questions.

"Well you're in it. Everything from the lamppost all the way to the Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia."- He said pointing the places he had said.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe"- muttered Lucy.

"And cupboard."- I couldn't help add. Now I was terrified. What was going on?!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."- He introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus, I'm Lucy Pevensie."-

"I'm Anna Gabriella Hamilton, but call me Ella for short." – I introduced myself. A second later.

Both of us raised our hands so he could shake them, but he just stared at them.

"Oh, you shake it."- Lucy said

"Uh… Why?"- Mr. Tumnus asked confused.

"I… I don't know."- Lucy said now confused too.

"People do it when they meet each other."- I answered.

He grabbed both of them and began swinging them. We couldn't help to chuckle.

"Well then, Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of Spare Oom and Ella Hamilton from the great city of Cub Oard, how will it be if you two came and had tea with me?"- He asked meanwhile offering his arms.

"Well thank you very much but I… I probably should be getting back."- Lucy said

"Yeah, me too."-I said. How?!

"It's only just around the corner. And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes. And perhaps we'll even break into sardines."- He said.

"I don't know."- Lucy said nervously

"Well I… I don't even know how to get back."- I said glancing around. They would be furious with me.

"Come on."- Mr. Tumnus insisted. - "It's not every day that I get to make new friends"- he pleaded. That made the trick. And anyway I didn't know how to get back.

"I'll come."- I said

"Well, I suppose I could come for a little while"- Lucy said "If you have sardines."

"And cakes"- I added

We took his arms and so we found ourselves walking with a faun in the middle of a forest of Narnia.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**There is it! Hope you like it! **


	4. Narnian Lullabies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of its characters**

**A/N: I am going to change title but you decide which: Love's Real Worth or Love worth Finding.**

Like Mr. Tumnus had said his house was near. In the way he talked about Narnia his friends and how there hadn't been a human in Narnia for a hundred years. And then we were at his house. It was amazing. A chimney, few books with strange titles like 'Is Man a Myth'. Then a photograph of what seemed to be his father.

"He has a nice face"- Lucy piped in –"He looks a lot like you."

"No. I'm nothing like him."- Mr. Tumnus said sadly.

"My father is fighting in the war."-Lucy said. That caught me off guard. War? Maybe she was talking about the USA and Iraq's war. Maybe…

"My father went away to war to"- Mr. Tumnus added.- But that was a long time ago, before this terrible winter."

"Winter is not so bad- I said- "There's ice skating, snowball fights, oh, and Christmas."

"No. No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years."-Mr. Tumnus said putting food in a table.

"What? No presents for a hundred years?"- Lucy asked astonished. I suppressed a laugh. I remembered I was like that too.

"Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter"-Mr. Tumnus said-"But you two would have loved Narnia in summer. We, fauns, danced with the dryads all night and, you know, we never got tired. And music, oh, such music!"

We sat in some chairs around the fire drinking tea when he said:

"Would you like to hear some now?"

"Yes"- I answered quickly. I have always loved music.

"Yes, please"- Lucy answered too.

"Now are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?"- He asked. I tried to remember if I did, but if I didn't even knew of Narnia how was a supposed to know its lullabies?

"Sorry, no"- Lucy answered for us

"Well that's good.-Mr. Tumnus smiled- "Because this…"-he put something out of a box- "probably won't sound anything like one."

He started playing the flute or something like that. It was amazing. Really. And then a horse appeared in the fire. And then some fauns appeared and start dancing. I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. I dropped my cup and felt Lucy doing it to. The last thing I heard was a lion's roar.

**This was kind of short but I am going to keep going on. Review!!**


	5. Night is Cold

**Author's note: My story title will be changed to Love's Real Worth in next chapter!**

******************************************************************************************************************

I woke up with a start. I didn't recognize where I was. Then I started to remember Mr. Tumnus, Lucy, and Narnia. I heard a noise beside me. Lucy was stirring. I looked for a clock but then I saw a little window. It seemed it was night already. My mom and Rose would be very worried and my aunt and cousin furious.

"I should go."- Lucy and I whispered at the same time. We looked at each other with the same worried face.

"It's too late for that now."- Mr. Tumnus whispered back. He was sitting in the floor- "I'm such a terrible faun."- He looked like he was crying.

"Oh, no."- I said standing up. It was not his fault I fell asleep.

"You're the nicest faun we've ever met."- Lucy said following suit

"Then I'm afraid you've a very poor sampling."- He said. What?

"No. You can't have done anything that bad."- I said reassuringly meanwhile Lucy was giving Mr. Tumnus a napkin with her initials.

"It's not something I have done."- He said wiping his eyes- "It's something I am doing."

"What are you doing?"- Lucy asked suspiciously

"I'm kidnapping you"- He whispered

We gasped. How could he? He was supposed to be our friend. We immediately took a step back. I stood in front of Lucy. What could I do to get out of here?

"It was the White Witch."- He said- "She's the one who makes it always winter. Always winter. Always cold. She gave orders, if any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her."-

"But….But you can't. You wouldn't."- I said slowly. He couldn't. If he did, Lucy and I would fight him. He gave us no choice. Anyways we had a very good chance to win. One versus two.

He looked ashamed to the floor. That made me felt guilty.

"I thought you were our friend."- Lucy said sadly. That made him look up. He said:

"Come on"- He grabbed our hands and start leading us to the lamppost. What was he doing? What I had thought was right. It was night already. And cold. And I was wearing a dress. Great, just great.

"Now she may already know you're here."- He said while we were running- "The woods are full of her spies"- great she has spies- "Even some of the trees are on her side"- that made me glace around. Trees?! This world was crazy!

We arrived at the lamppost.

"Can you find your way back from here?"- He asked taking our hands

"I think so."- Lucy said

I didn't answered.

"All right."- He said taking my silence for agreement.

"Will you be all right?"- Lucy asked concerned.

He started crying again.

"Hey"-Lucy said softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here"- he said to Lucy giving her the napkin. But she didn't take it.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do."- She said giving him a small smile.

"No matter what happens to me, Lucy Pevensie and Ella Hamilton, I'm glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years."- He smiled. - "Now go. Go!"

Lucy hugged him and then me. -"It was nice to meet you."- She said- "I hope to see you another time."

"Take care"- I told her not saying out loud I would probably see her again if I got out alive of this. I would be grounded forever. She started running somewhere and then after a few moments I didn't saw her anymore.

"What about me?"- I asked Mr. Tumnus.-"I fell from a cupboard or something like that. How am I supposed to return home?"- I was starting to panic. What if he leaved me here?

"I don't know. But you can't stay here. Come on. I know some friends who will gladly keep you."- He said taking my hand.

I took his hand and he led me deeper into the woods.

**Well there it is. Review!!**


	6. The Badgers

**Author's Note: well this came sooner but oh well. Next will be on Thursday since I'm a little busy and sad since my sister's wedding didn't go well and i have to study ~~~ but I will update!!!**

We passed a lot of trees for my liking. Then more and more and then a dam. I supposed beavers lived there. But we didn't stopped. We kept going until Mr. Tumnus stopped. It was a cave or something like that. He knocked two times until a badger opened the door.

"Tumnus, it's been a long time, hasn't it? How have you been?"- I don't know why but I am sure this is a she. What was I thinking? She was talking! An animal talking!

"Mrs. Badger, it's been just a week. I've been good and you?"- Mr. Tumnus said. It was clear they knew each other.

"Good, good. Badger is here. I suppose you want to talk to him?"- Mrs. Badger said

"Actually, I came to see if you could give this Daughter of Eve a place to sleep?"- He said glancing at me.

"Daughter of Eve? Really? It's nice to meet you, dear."- She said now excited. Really this people were strange. They got excited to meet a human. I just nodded. I didn't trusted my voice.

"Is she one of the four or the fifth?"- She asked suddenly.

"The fifth, I think."- He replied.

"Good you found her. But don't stand on the snow, come in."- She said gesturing inside her house.

"I have to go. Greet Mr. Badger from me. And Ella I'm so sorry but remember it was a pleasure meeting you."- He told me. He took one last glace and took off walking to his home.

"Come on, dear. You'll catch a cold if you continue to stand in the snow."- She said. We entered inside. It was nice. It had a chimney, a table, two little beds, some food and light. It was really nice.

"Who is it, Badgy?"- A male voice said. It was another badger and by the look of it, Mrs. Badger husband.

"It was Tumnus and he came to see if we could give this Daughter of Eve a place to sleep."- She said. Then Mr. Badger appeared and he saw me.

"A Daughter of Eve? Really? Of course you are. Mr. Badger at your service."- He introduced himself. –"Tell us, how did you came to Narnia? But first take a seat."- He motioned a chair in the small table. So for the next hour I told them everything except the fact that Mr. Tumnus had tried to kidnap Lucy and me.

"So you don't have siblings?"- Mr. Badger asked.

"N…No, but I think Lucy has two brothers and one sister."- I said remembering what she had said.

"So the prophecy is coming true!"- Mrs. Badger exclaimed.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"- I asked. Now what?

Both of them looked at each other and Mr. Badger said:

"It's not for us to explain. Soon the time will come when you will come when you will know."-

"Yes but now is time to sleep"- Mrs. Badger interrupted- "Come on dear I'll show you were to sleep."

She led me to one of the small beds, and gave me a blanket.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat dear?"- She asked me.

"No. Thank you"- I answered. With that I fell asleep.

*************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up but i didn't open my eyes. Suddenly I remembered what had happened. It had to be a dream. I opened my eyes. Well it seemed it wasn't a dream. And I was freezing. Then Mrs. Badger appeared.

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep?"- She asked.

"Umm… good, good."- I lied. My head was hurt.

"Well, breakfast is ready."-

I went with her to the small table. I saw Mr. Badger eating something.

"Good morning"- He said- "Breakfast is really good. Fish caught by our friends the Beavers."-

It was really delicious. Normally I wouldn't have eaten fish in a morning but the circumstances were different. After I finished eating Mrs. Badger said:

"Come dear. I have some clothes for you. I sew it last night when I saw the dress you are wearing. What that's? It seemed someone bit all the part down."-

She had sewed a blouse color blue, a large skirt and a kind of... well jeans.

"But I don't know what you prefer this pant or the skirt?"- She asked

"The jeans …. I mean the pants are fine"- I answered.

"But first if you want why you don't take a bath so you can wear your new clothes?"

"Yes but... but where?"- I asked since I hadn't seen a bathroom in the little house.

"In the lagoon, outside."- She said.

_What?! _A lagoon?

I didn't believe her but she was saying the truth. I went outside and even if it was cold I wanted to take a bath. So I took off my clothes and entered the little lagoon and to my surprise the water was warm. After a while I looked if anyone was looking and since no one was I went out and dressed quickly with the clothes Mrs. Badger gave me.

**Review!!!!**


	7. Meeting the Pevensies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and any of its characters, that's for all my chapters!**

**Thanks to Johanna Black!**

After I dressed I helped Mrs. Badger clean the house, to make food (which I'm not good at). At night Mr. Badger came to the house and brought me a white coat. It was nice and helpful so I didn't have to take Mrs. Badger blanket everywhere. Anyway, the only thing I wanted was to return home. My mother and Rosemary must be worried since I never got lost. I new my city very well. Maybe….

"Dear, are you alright?"- Mrs. Badger asked me. We were sitting in the little table waiting for Mr. Badger.

"Oh, yes."- A long minute passed.-" Isn't Mr. Badger a little late?"- I asked later trying to make conversation. It was still strange to talk to an _animal_.

"Yes, he usually is never this late but…."- She was cut off by the front door opening.

"Badger, what happened?"- Mrs. Badger asked

"Tumnus. He was arrested. _She_ is coming."- He said breathing heavily. _She._ It wasn't the Witch was it? The Badgers had explained me more about her but never told me anything about the damn prophecy.

Mrs. Badger told me- "Come on!"- She grabbed my hand and led me to the back door. Outside everything was normal. Or so it seemed. She led me to a big, really big rock. In the rock hardly visible, there was a trapdoor.

"Dear, this is a tunnel. On the other side of it there live some friends. Tell them you are a Daughter of Eve."

"But…."- I wanted to know what was happening.

"Go!"- She said urgently.

And so I entered the tunnel. Mrs. Badger closed the trapdoor behind me. As I began walking a felt a…

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"- I screamed. I had fallen. That was me. I had wondered how much time it would happen without me falling.-"Stupid branch."- I muttered. I walked some more and saw another trapdoor. I opened it and entered the room.

"Aaaahhhh!"- A beaver screamed.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry. Is just that Mrs. Badger told me to come here. I am a Daughter of Eve"- I said quickly. Meanwhile I tried to explain I fell, again. I quickly stood up and blushed.

"Daughter of Eve? Really? I'm sorry. Is just that I thought you were the White Witch. But come here. Take a seat."- She said.

But when I did, noises were heard outside. Mrs. Badger said –"Wait here."- And she went outside. Meanwhile I looked at the house. It was nice. It was almost like the Badgers. I wondered what had happened to them. What was happening at my world? Did Mom and Dad have already called the police? I hope not. And what was happening outside? But then the door opened and a girl of about fourteen walked in. She was pretty, dark hair, blue eyes. She looked like Rosemary except the eyes. Then a boy of fifteen or so came. He had blond hair, blue eyes. Then another boy of thirteen I think. Dark hair and brown eyes. And then…

"Ella!"- Lucy exclaimed. She ran up to meet me and then we hugged.

"Lucy."- I said when we departed.

"What happened? What are you doing here? And do you know what happened to Mr. Tumnus?"- She might have continued if the boy with blond hair had said:

"Stop, Lu, you're suffocating her."- Then he said to me- "Peter Pevensie, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, Anna Gabriella Hamilton."-

"I'm Susan."- The other girl said. I nodded

"Edmund."- The other boy said.

"Come on, let's eat"- Mrs. Beaver said

And so we did. We were sitting on the table and I had just finished telling Lucy and her siblings what had happened after we separated in the lamppost, when Peter said:

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"-

"They'll take him to the Witch's. You know what they say, there's few that go through the gates and few that come out again."- Mr. Beaver said

"Fish 'n' chips?"- Mrs. Beaver interrupted noticing Lucy's and my face- "But there is hope, dears. Lots of hope."

Mr. Beaver spitted. –"Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move."

It was the first time I heard that name. But when I heard it I felt warmer. Like if everything was going to be alright. I smiled.

"Who's Aslan?"- Edmund asked. He had a point

"Who's Aslan?!"- Mr. Beaver laughed. - "You cheeky little blighter"- He continued laughing until Mrs. Beaver patted him on the back- "What?"- Then realization came- "You don't know do you?"

"Well..."- I started

"We haven't exactly been here long"- Peter said as a matter of fact voice

"He's only the King of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia"-

"He's been away for a long while."- Mrs. Beaver said

"But he's just got back!"- Mr. Beaver exclaimed- "And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?"- Lucy asked astonished. When did I assigned to something like this?

"You're bloomin' joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!"- He shouted to Mrs. Beaver.

So there was that prophecy the Badgers had talked about.

"Well then…"- Mrs. Beaver said motioning Mr. Beaver to tell us.

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"- Mr. Beaver had start patiently and slowly but now he was screaming

"You're blaming us?"- Susan asked indignantly. I could see her point. We never wanted to come here. Well, at least I hadn't.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you."- Mrs. Beaver said quickly. Mr. Beaver then said:

"There's a prophecy:

'_When Adam's flesh_

_And Adam's bone_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne _

_The evil time_

_Will be over and done'."_

"That doesn't really rhyme."- Susan said. She had to ruin the moment.

"I know it doesn't, but you're kinda missing the point!"- Mr. Beaver said

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and three Daughters of Eve, four related, one stranger, will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."- Mrs. Beaver said- "The four related will be Kings and Queens meanwhile the stranger will be their guardian, and protector of Narnia."

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and I looked at each other and then Peter broke the long silence.

"And you think we are the ones?"-

"You'd better be 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army!"- Mr. Beaver said almost warningly

"Our army?"- Lucy asked.

"Army?!"- I exclaimed. They were joking. They had to.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught in the war."- Susan said to Peter.

"War? What war?"- I asked. They were from England not Iraq.

They looked at me as if I was joking but Lucy said:

"The one that is being called 'World War II"- Everyone even Lucy had a mature air.

I snorted. "But that war has been over for more than sixty years"

"Look this is no time for jokes."- Susan said dismissing what I had said.

"Look who's talking."- I replied- "Its 2008 not the World War II times."

"How can we believe you are saying the truth?"- Peter asked suspiciously

"Well I can say that for myself."- I said- "Okay. This is too much for me. I am normal. And then I'm here, in this place with talking animals, fauns, witches, and four kids who say they are from 1945 and I am going to be their guardian."-

"Its 1940"- Lucy said

"Whatever. I just want to go back. I have a life you know. Not an easy one but it's a good one."- I said. I was getting frustrated now.

"But you belong here!"- Mr. Beaver said. I raised one eyebrow.-"Look, we thought you wouldn't come but here you are. It's proof you belong here."-

"Why wouldn't she come?"- Lucy asked interested.

"She's a legend. Her destiny was written before yours. We never knew when she would come, so she was thought as I legend. But here she is. Look:"-

_One day she shall come_

_To retreat what she needs_

_The fifth shall she be _

_She will be good or she will be evil_

_The decision shall be hers_

_If good shall she be_

_Hope you'll have_

_She'll protect you with ferocity _

_But if evil she becomes_

_Defeat you shall have_

_And your end shall come_

_Beware, be strong _

_She'll have to decide_

_If good shall she be_

_On dark times she'll come_

_At the cry of war_

_At the time of need_

_Evil she shall become_

_There won't be light_

_And she'll never come back_

That's your prophecy."- Mr. Beaver recited.

"This is absolutely crazy."- I said after a minute.

"It's the truth."- Mrs. Beaver told me.

"So, I'm going to be good or evil?"- I asked after another minute. This was crazy!

"It will be your decision. We never knew if you were true but now we know you are!"- Mrs. Beaver said kindly.

"Unbelievable."- I said. Then I muttered to myself.-"Don't worry, Ella. You're going to wake up any second. This is impossible. Your life is normal."-

And then I saw them all staring at me.-"What? You have never calmed yourself by talking?"- I asked.

"You can't go anyways."- Mr. Beaver told me.

"What?! Sure hell, I can."- I replied.

"No. As Narnia's Protector or Narnia's Defeat you have to fulfill your purpose here. Have you tried to go back to your world?"- He asked.

"Obviously not. What do you think I do? That I'll fly?"- I said remembering how I had fallen.

"You can come with us."- Susan said.

"Um, thanks but I had rather not."- I said quickly.-"Don't take offence, but living in 1940 with no technology, no family, and a war isn't my best idea of how to live the rest of my life."-

"Don't worry. We wouldn't want that, too."- Lucy answered and Susan and Peter nodded.

"But still, thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go."- Susan said to the beavers.

"No, you can't just leave!"- Mr. Beaver exclaimed

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus."- Lucy said. Well she was right.

"It's out of our hands."- Peter said harshly- "I'm sorry but it's time for the four of us to get going home. Ed?"- He looked around but Edmund wasn't in the house- "Ed?"- He said to Susan-"I'm gonna kill him"

"You may no have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

*********************************************************************************************************************

I added her prophecy. Hope you like it!!

**Review!!**


	8. The Secret Police

_**I've had a very busy week. But I wrote this. I'm sick!!**_

With that Peter and Susan looked at Lucy.

"Yes, but I don't know what he did."-Lucy said

"He must have met the Witch. He has the look of everyone who has eat her food. He must have gone to see her."- Mr. Beaver said

"Let's look for him."-Susan said

We all start to put our coats when Peter said:

"Lucy don't come, wait for us here and you"- he said to me-"don't need to come"

"He's my brother and I will come"-Lucy said and she followed Susan outside

"You're not my boss"- with that I followed Lucy. I really didn't like when people told me what to do. If I didn't obey my parents why would I obey this boy.

We had been running a lot. When we were nearly there Peter said:

"Hurry"- what does he thinks we are doing. Poor Lucy could hardly keep up with me and I wasn't a fast runner and he wanted us to keep up with him.

And then we arrived. The Witch's castle wasn't pleasing. It was made of ice (she must really like it) and had a sinister look. Anyway we could still see Edmund. Well it was most a dark shape but it was definitely him.

"Edmund!"- Lucy shouted

"Shh! They'll hear you!"- Mr. Beaver said

Peter started running for him but Mr. Beaver stopped him

"No!"

"Get off me!"

"You're playing into her hands"- he explained

"We can't just let him go!"- Susan said

"He's our brother"- Lucy agreed

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of you!"- Mr. Beaver cried desperately

"Why?"- Peter and I asked

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you!"- He screamed

Well I certainly didn't like someone who wants to kill me.

"This is all your fault."- Susan said to Peter, breaking the silence.

"My fault?"- He asked disbelieving what she had said. I certainly didn't saw why it was his fault. Edmund was the one that decided his fate not him.

"None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the best place"- she said

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?"-

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we could!"-

"Stop it"- Lucy shouted

"Shut up"- I said at the same time. They were driving me crazy. Not even Rosemary and Annemarie (her sister) could do that.

"This isn't going to help Edmund"- She said more softly.

"She's right. Only Aslan can help you now!"- Mr. Beaver said.

"Then take us to him"- Peter said to him. All of us were glancing at the Witch's castle, when I heard some wolf's howls. Apparently the others hadn't.

"Uh, sorry to disturb but aren't those wolf's howls?"- I asked

"The secret police!"- Mr. Beaver said- "Run"

We had just started running when the howls became louder. We were running for our lives. When we arrived at the dam Mr. Beaver went first.

"Hurry Mother! They're after us!"-

"Oh, right then."- She started packing some food, and blankets.

"What's she doing?"- Peter asked

Mr. Beaver just sighed.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry"- Mrs. Beaver said. Susan started helping her.

"I'm cranky now!"- Mr. Beaver shouted desperate.

"Do you think we'll need jam?"- Susan asked

"Only if the Witch serves toast."- Peter joked poorly. Susan would had said something if we hadn't heard the wolfs outside. Mr. Beaver opened the door of the tunnel I had entered before, and entered it. We followed suit. I was the last one.

"Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place"- Mr. Beaver said meanwhile we were running.

"You told me it led to your mum's!"- Mrs. Beaver said. Right then Lucy tripped.

"Lucy"- we all said.

The wolfs were near.

"They're in the tunnel"- Lucy said

"Quick. This way. Hurry."-

We run faster and then we arrived at the other trapdoor. Apparently Mr. Beaver didn't remember were it was. "You should have brought a map"- Mrs. Beaver said.

"Over there"- I said pointing.

We went out. Peter and Mr. Beaver put some stuff at the trapdoor. Meanwhile Lucy tripped again.

"Lucy"- I said helping her up. But I went in shock when I saw with what she had tripped.

"Mr. Badger"- I said slowly. And then behind him was Mrs. Badger. I hadn't noticed that the Beavers had come next to me until Mrs. Beaver said:

"I'm so sorry dear"-

"He was my best mate"- but they weren't the only ones turned into snow. They were more animals.

"What happened here?"- Peter asked. The Pevensies were the only ones that didn't knew them.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch"- a fox said

"You take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters"- Mr. Beaver said meanwhile Mrs. Beaver tried to stop him.

"Relax I'm one of the good guys"- he said

"Yeah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones"- Mr. Beaver said

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."- Mr. Fox said motioning the wolf's howls.

"What do you have in mind?"- Peter asked.

He looked up. I didn't like what I saw.

_**R&R please**_


	9. Protector

REVIEW

And thanks to everyone!!

************************************************************************

Climbing. Of all things. The Beavers went first, then Lucy, and Susan. Peter motioned me to go first.

"You first."- He said. I had the impression it was because I was a girl.

"No you"-

"You"-

"Look, we can discuss this later. Now go!"- I said. He obeyed me. Then I went up. When we were up I started falling but he helped me get in a good position.

"Thanks"- I said

"All right?"- He asked

"Yeah, I'm just not a fan of climbing."-

He chuckled but he didn't had time to answer because the wolves came outside the tunnel. Mr. Fox was cleaning our traces. But they were faster. They surrounded him in no time.

"Greetings, gents"- he said- "Lost something have we?"-

"Don't patronize me!"- a wolf said-"I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans."

Mr. Fox laughed. –"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information don't you think?"- He was such a bad actor. Even I could see through him.

The wolves snarled. Lucy and Mrs. Beaver almost gasped, and they would have if Peter and Mr. Beaver covered their mouths. Mr. Fox was crossing the line to death.

"Your reward is your life"- the wolf said- "It's not much but still. Where are the fugitives?"

It seemed that Mr. Fox was about to spill out all he knew.

"North. They ran north."- he said.

"Smell them out"- the wolf said, and he and the others dropped him and ran north.

Climbing down was more easy. Since I didn't need help I was the first on the land. I went were Mr. Fox was and saw he was injured.

"Mrs. Beaver!"- I said- "He is injured"

Mrs. Beaver climbed down quickly and began unpacking some towels and some …. something that seemed water.

"Place him here"- Mr. Beaver said

I hadn't noticed that he and the others had put a fire. I carried Mr. Fox with Mrs. Beaver following me.

I don't know what she did, but it must have hurt because he yelled.

"Don't scream"- I said – "And well you did very well there, so I'm sure that you can survive this."-

"Yes, but I lied."-

"Lied?"- I asked

"Yes."- He said – "That's something my family and I never do. Never."-

"But you practically didn't lied."- I said

"Umm, he did."- Peter said.

I shot him a dirty look. But still I said to Mr. Fox –"You said north. And we were north. Is just that they never asked if up or down did they?"

"Well, no."- he said-"I suppose you are right."

He seemed more animated after that, but he still complained with Mrs. Beaver.

"What happened?"- Mr. Beaver asked

"They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did. They…… Ow! Oh!"-he said

"Are you all right?"- Lucy asked

"Well I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. OW!"-

"Stop squirming!"- Mrs. Beaver said- "You're worse than Beaver on Bath Day."-

"Worst day of the year."- Mr. Beaver replied. We all laughed.

"Thank you for your kindness, but that's all cure I have time for."- he said

"You're leaving?"- Lucy and I said

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen and Protector, and an honor but time is short."- He made a bow-"And Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?"- Mr. Beaver asked

"What's he like?"- Mrs. Beaver gasped. Even we were interested.

"Like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."-

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch."- Susan said quickly.

"But surely, King Peter and Protector Anna Gabriella of Narnia, the prophecy."-

'We can't go to war without you."- Mr. Beaver said

"We just want our brother back."- Peter said.

Still Mr. Fox, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver looked at me hopefully. Even the Pevensies were looking at me.

"What?"- I asked.

"You will fight won't you?"- Mr. Fox said.

"Why me?"- I muttered to myself but aloud I said- "I don't know, but if I do, I hope you enjoy disappointment."

They, all of them, looked confused.

"Why?"-

"I can hardly protect myself and you want me to protect four kids and a country. From a witch!"- I said

"You have the power inside of you. But for now I have to go."- Mr. Fox said

"You are a lot like Paul."- I said softly.

"Paul?"- Susan asked after we saw Mr. Fox ran deeper into the woods. I didn't had time to answer because Mr. Beaver interrupt me:

"We are going to walk a bit more and then we will stop and sleep some hours."-

Bit was, for them, three hours. I was exhausted when we arrived. It was a little cave but we all fitted in. I was next to Lucy and the Beavers. I couldn't sleep. Many things had happened since the bridal shower of Ellen. I don't know how but I drifted to sleep.

I woke up so uncomfortable that I thought my bones were breaking when I moved. It seemed it had just happened a minute. I broke from the group quietly since everyone else was sleeping. It was still cold but the coat Mr. Badger had given me was very warm. Suddenly I heard a noise.

"What are you doing here?"- Peter asked

"Well I'm supposed to protect you and this country."- I replied sarcastically

He chuckled. There was a long silence until:

"What is it like in 2008?

"About what?"-

"Well do you know when does the war ends?"-

"I think that in ….1945."- Bless god I liked to read.

"It's very long"- he complained

"And London air raids stop in 1941."-

"Really?"- He asked. I nodded.- "Great! So how is 2008? What has happened since 1940?"

"Well I was born in 1993 so I only know what I have read and fifteen years of my life."-

"Doesn't matter."-

"Well women can vote now, and technology has improved. We have telephones, radios…."-

"We also had that. Well a telephone in a city but it is so expensive that many people prefer to write letters, and well many people have radios."-

"Yes, but these ones are modern. Almost every family has a telephone and each person a cell phone. Radios are little and better. I suppose they were huge weren't they?"-

"Yes they are."- He smiled

"Well now they aren't."-

"What are cell phones?"- he asked

"They are like little telephones but that you can carry with you wherever you want"- I said

'And the schools? How are they different?"-

"Well I think they are the same in boring"- we both laughed-"But we don't have to go to boarding school, well there are a few, but not many and…."-

"Peter, Anna!"- Susan cut me off.

"We are here!"- Peter shouted back.

"What are you doing?"- she asked

"I was talking to Bella here."-he said

"Well hurry up we are packing"- with that she walked away.

"Bella?"- I asked. No one had called me that except Paul.

"Well your name is Ga**b**ri**ella**. We just take out 'Ga' and 'ri' and we have Bella."- and the same answer.

"Hurry up you two!"- Susan yelled.

Peter offered me his hand so I could stand up. I took it and said:

"Thank you, English gentleman."-

'You are welcome, modern American."-

**********************************************************************

Well there it is!!

Review!!!

************************************************************************


	10. Father Christmas

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Johanna Black. **

**For reviewing every chapter.**

"**Thanks"-**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Lucy was the most wonderful girl I'd ever met. She was cute, brave, caring, and old in a strange way. I supposed the war had made her see things different.

Susan was….. there were no other words for it…… extremely logical. But still she was nice and kind. I could see she missed her father. She was like a mother would be.

Peter was protective, brave, stubborn, and difficult to change his mind. He thought it was his fault Edmund had gone to the Witch's side.

The three of them asked me many questions about the future and my life. Lucy liked the fact that men had gone to the moon. Susan was cherished by the idea of cell phones, computers, and women's clothes. Peter was utterly happy by the fact that the war was over in 1945, but he still asked me about school while we were walking.

"So you don't go to boarding school?"- He asked. Lucy and Susan liked that idea too.

"No. only six or seven hours a day plus an hour of arts or sports or music, but now I mostly go to rehearsal a Christmas play we are going to perform."- I said

"What kind of Christmas play?"- Lucy asked

"Well, we represent the birth of Jesus."- I said-"And what sports do you play?"-

Lucy and Susan stared at me like if I was crazy. Peter laughed.

"What?'- I said. It had been a normal question.

"We don't play sports. Well, cricket sometimes, but that's all."- Susan said. Lucy nodded.

"Wait, in 1940, women didn't play sports, do they?'- I asked, catching on.

They nodded. Peter asked: "You do?"

"Yes. Of course."- I said-"Basketball, soccer, tennis, baseball, volleyball and sometimes I play it in the ocean."-

They were staring at me astonished.

"Well, I don't mean that I play all of them, but I likely prefer basketball and volleyball."- I said.

Susan changed the subject.

"You told us you liked to read. Which books are your favorites?"- She asked

"My favorites are Harry Potter and Twilight series."- I said

"Harry Potter?"- Lucy asked

"It's about an orphan boy. When he is eleven he discovers he is a wizard…."- and I told them the whole story.

"And Twilight?"- Peter asked.

"That's a love story between a human girl named Isabella 'Bella' and a vampire named Edward….."- And I told them the story.

"And poems?"- Lucy asked

"I know a Roman Poem:

_A magpie flies_

_To steal the moon_

_The owl will steal_

_Good fortune_

_Free the cat_

_Untie the sack _

_She'll catch the birds_

_And bring luck_

_Back._

Lucy liked it and made me repeat it over and over until Susan said:

"And do you have friends?"

"Yes. Well now is kind of difficult."- I said

"Why?"- Peter asked

"Well since I entered elementary school my best friend has been Jane Newton. She has two brothers, Carl, two years younger than us, and Mike, eight years younger. Then in sixth grade a girl named Lyra Sheimein was made my lab partner and we became friends. The teacher, who changed us of places every now and then, changed Lyra in my desk, which was of two people. Well after that we became more friends. She had already a best friend, Allyn, but she had moved to another city in fourth grade and her new best friend was Emma. I tried and tried so many times that Jane, Lyra, Emma, and I could hang out, but Jane and Lyra didn't liked each other. Emma sided with Lyra and I didn't sided with anyone. When we entered Junior High, Jane became friends with Angie, a girl in our class. I think she hoped I would become jealous, but instead of that I made her, Jane and my best friend. Things were easier then. Angie liked Lyra and Emma, and so the four of us started hanging out with them. The bad thing is that we didn't told Jane. Then just a few months after that Carl had cancer. Angie and I spended more time with her, but one day, we had just finished our examinations, Angie and I didn't went to Jane's house as usual since we were hanging out with Lyra and Emma. The bad thing is that Jane saw us when we were buying some ice cream and she hasn't talked to Angie or me since that. It has been two months."- I finished

"But why is she mad?"- Lucy asked

"Over the last year she start loathing Lyra and Emma more that usual"-

"Why didn't you told her you hanged out with them?'- Susan said

"Because we knew she would do this."-

"Then why did you did it?"- Peter said

"Because we like them. We like Jane, Lyra, and Emma. Is just that they don't like each other."- I said

"Have you been in a relationship?"- She asked. I could see it was hard for her to ask this so freely.

"No. Just dates."- I said

"Well, at least you don't have a brother that protects you so much that you can hardly talk to a boy."- She said glancing at Peter.

"I do have brothers and a sister."- I said

"Really?"- Peter asked.

"Yes. Mayrin is twenty-eight and is also my step-sister. Vicktor is twenty-seven and is my step-brother. And well I do have a brother. A brother that is son from my mother."- I said

"What's he's name?"- Lucy asked

"Paul"- I whispered-"he died a year ago."-

"I'm sorry"- She said. The others nodded.

"And still I will never forgive myself because it was my fault."- I said

"Why?"- Susan asked

"It was his birthday. I gave him his birthday present to him late on the night. It was two tickets to a concert band that was playing in the city. The bad thing was that he had been grounded that night. I convinced him to sneak out. It wasn't as if he had never broken our father's rules. We went to the concert and everything was right until we were going home. We had a car accident. And he died. The last thing i saw was he looking at me before everything went black. Next thing I know is that I am in the hospital. The doctors say that he put himself over me so the other car wouldn't hit me. But it hit him. He died. And its my fault."- I said.

"No it isn't."- Susan said

"It is. You weren't there."- I said-"I usually don't mention him. That's why I said I didn't have siblings."-

"How was he?"- Lucy asked at the same time Peter asked: "How old was he?"-

"He was seventeen. He was the most wonderful brother I will ever have. I mean there's no competition. Paul was kind, cheerful, protective, and nice, meanwhile Vicktor is all the contrary."-

We were all in silence when we saw the river. The frozen river.

"Now Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river."- Mr. Beaver said

"River?"- Pater asked concerned. I didn't blamed him,

"The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years."-Mrs. Beaver said

"It's so far."- Peter complained

"It's the world, dear."- Mrs. Beaver told him-"Did you expect it to be small?"-

"Smaller"- Susan said looking at Peter.

We continued walking. I was tired. The Beavers were the first in line. Next Susan, then Peter, then a few feet behind Lucy, and other feet behind me. I was the last on line. Great.

"It's so white."- I said aloud. It was true. I looked everywhere and everywhere was white. The others laughed.

"Come on humans! While we are still young."- Mr. Beaver said for the thousand time.

Susan and Peter waited for Lucy and me.

"If he tell us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat."- Peter said as he was carrying Lucy on his back.

We chuckled.

"Hurry up! Come on!"- Mr. Beaver screamed

"And that's your signal for you turn him into a hat, Peter."- I said

"He is getting a little busy."- Lucy said

"Agreed"- I said

"No! Behind you! It's her!"- Mrs. Beaver yelled

We all turned around. Indeed it was her.

"Run! Run!"- Mrs. Beaver cried

"Run!"- Peter said unnecessarily. In a second I left them behind. It seemed my coach's motivation for my class and me to run was doing effect. But with snow was hard to run. Well it sure was a bad thing they, as in Susan and Lucy, didn't played sports. I was sure Peter could have had keep up, but he was dragging Lucy. I waited for them and took Lucy's other hand.

"Hurry!"- Peter said. The Witch's bells were near.

"Ouch!"- I cried. My right foot was stuck in a hole.

"Anna"-

"Ella"-

"Bella"-

"Go on!"- I yelled. They couldn't get catch..- "Go on!"- I repeated. They did as I told them. I knew I was going to die. Maybe if I died here I would return to my world. I looked up. The others weren't on sight. Well they were safe. I hoped. And then I hear someone behind me.

"Anna Gabriella"- A male voice said. It wasn't the Witch! I looked up. It was…no. It couldn't be. Father Christmas. I wasn't going to die!

"Hello"- He said cheerfully.-"I think you need a little help."- I nodded.

He helped me get up, and before I knew what was happening my foot was free.

"Go on. Call the others."- He said. I could only nod stupidly.

"Peter. Susan. Lucy. Beavers. It's all right. Come on."- I was walking to the place I had last saw them and then abruptly someone tool my hand and dragged me to a super-mini-cave.

"What's happening?'- Peter asked. He was the one that had dragged me.

"Come on. It's not her."- I said as I freed myself of his grasp.

Mr. Beaver slowly followed me. When he saw Father Christmas he said to the others who were still in the cave.

"Come here, come here. I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see you!"- He was more enthusiastically than me.

They were shocked. Well who wouldn't. Father Christmas chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, sir."- Lucy said. Well she certainly had manners.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived."- He said

"Look I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…."- Susan was saying but Peter cut her off rudely:

"We thought you were the Witch."-

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."- Father Christmas said

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."- Susan said. She had a point.

"No, for a long time."- He said- "But that hope that you have brought Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still I dare say you could do with these."- He said taking out a big, big bag.

"Presents!"- Lucy said. I laughed.

He took out a crystal or glass bottle filled with something red and give it to her.

"The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it."- He gave her a dagger.

"Thank you sir, but I think I could be brave enough."- Lucy said

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs."- He said-"Susan"- she came forward.

"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."-

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'"- She asked

He chuckled. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this horn and wherever you are help will come."-

"Thanks"- She said

"Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand."- He gave him a sword and a shield.

"Thank you, sir"- He said

"Anna Gabriella"- He said. I came forward.-"You may be the one that needs more tools since you will have to protect Narnia, her next kings and queens, and yourself. That's why I will give you this"- he gave me a small brown bag, full with kunais (they are small arrows very sharp)-"since you won't always attack in hand combat, you can use this and throw them at distance. Also this bayonet, which can be used as a sword or knife. And lastly this katana which I think will come in handy."-

All of them had a lion's head. I suppose it was Aslan.

"Thank you, sir."- I said

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"- He said and took off.

"Merry Christmas!"-

"Merry Christmas!"-

"See you next year!"-

"Goodbye!"-

"Told you he was real."- Lucy said to Susan. And I saw her point. When I was little I had truly believed in Father Christmas. Then I don't know why stopped. And know I do believe. Again.

"He said winter was almost over"- Peter said deep in thought-"You know what that means. No more ice."-

"The river!"- I cried.

*********************************************************************************************************

**Next time on Love's Real Worth:**

**They cross the river.**

"**Review!"**


	11. The Melting River

**Review!!**

**And read my other stories: Remembering You**

**It's a Harry Potter story.**

*****************************************************************************************************************

When we arrived at the river, it was already cracking. Just a bit was still ice where we could pass. The rest was in pieces or in water.

"We need to cross now!"- Peter said taking Lucy's hand.

"Don't beavers make dams?"- Lucy asked to Mr. Beaver desperately

"I'm not that fast, dear."- Mr. Beaver replied helping Mrs. Beaver down

"Come on"- Peter cried. Now I was in panic. A big panic.

"Wait! Will you think about this for a minute?"- Susan said.

"We don't have a minute."- Peter said. Lucy and I were silent. Lucy because she didn't liked to fight with her siblings. And me because, well because that was a family fight. Oh, yes and because I was petrified.

"I'm just trying to be realistic."- Susan said hurt

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual."- He said harshly

And with that he and Lucy followed the Beavers who were already down. The wolf's howls were heard. Great they were right behind us.

"Come on, Susan."- I said. She seemed to have heard them also because she quickly ran after the others. Going down was more difficult than I'd imagined, I tripped two times, almost knocked Susan down, and almost slide down if it wasn't because Peter took my hand and Lucy's meanwhile I took Susan's. Peter took the first step towards the ice, but it cracked.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first."- Mr. Beaver said. I couldn't walk. I was petrified.

"Maybe you should."- Peter said slowly. Mr. Beaver was walking carefully but some ice cracked.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?"- Mrs. Beaver told him

"Well you never know which meals gonna be your last."- He said-"Especially with your cooking."-

Peter went after him with Lucy and Mrs. Beaver trailing after him.

"Let's go"- Susan said, following them. I trailed next to her.

"This isn't the best time to tell you, but did you know I don't swim well?"- I said slowly

"What?"- Peter, Susan, and Lucy asked

"How come?"- Peter asked angrily

"Well, every summer I was going to learn something happened. I didn't take it much importance since I'm not going to live on the ocean. And it isn't as if I was planning to come to Narnia and cross a melting river. I just know the basics."- I revealed

I continued walking as I said this next to Susan.

"If Mum knew what we were doing……."- Susan started but Peter cut her off.

"Mum's not here."-

"Oh, no!"- Lucy exclaimed. The wolves were up in the waterfall that was about to crack.

"Run!"- Peter cried. Easy for him to say. But the wolves were faster. They were in front of us in a blink of an eye. Maugrim, the leader as Mr. Beaver had told us, was first. Mr. Beaver tried to scare them but one of them catched him and his mouth was in his throat.

"NO!"- Mrs. Beaver yelled

"Peter!"- Lucy said. He took out his sword.

"Put that down boy."- Maugrim said- "Someone could get hurt.'-

"Oh, and you won't hurt us if we put them down, won't you?"- I said as I took out my bayonet and katana.

"You are in the wrong side, Protector, you would be an excellent warrior in our side."- He said

"And why couldn't I be an 'excellent warrior' as you say it for this side?"- I asked. I was actually trying to make time so the others could think of something.

"You are a smart but with all respect you are acting stupid."- Maugrim said

"Well at least I'm not stupid enough to be with a Witch."- I replied. The other wolf punched Mr. Beaver. I winced

"Don't worry about me!"- He cried- "Run him through!"-

"Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you"- Maugrim said to the others and then he turned and said to me-"Meanwhile you can be a great pupil for My Queen."-

"And be the next White Witch? No thank you very much."-

He approached another step and Peter took another toward him.

"Stop, Peter!"- Susan said- "Maybe we should listen to him"-

Maugrim chuckled. "Smart girl"- he said

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!"- Mr. Beaver said desperately

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."- Maugrim said

"Look just because some man in red coat hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!"- Susan cried

"It was a brown coat."- I said. I couldn't help it.

"Anna!"- She cried

"No Peter, Anna! Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have a chance!"- Mr. Beaver said

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam and Protector? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river."- He said. That made me look up.

"PETER!"- Lucy cried

Water was spraying out from behind the frozen waterfall. It was about to crack.

"Hold onto me!"- Peter said plunging his sword onto the ice. If I knew how to swim well I would have had plunged my bayonet into the ice but that wasn't my case so I grabbed onto Susan as the waterfall cracked, sending water and pieces of ice to us. Susan, Lucy and I screamed. My eyes squeezed shut. We were underwater. If I stayed more moments underwater I was surely going to drown. I felt water in my lungs.

After a moment we went up to the surface. We were traveling in the river. Well the current was dragging us more likely. The Beavers were swimming towards the rocks. Lucy shouted. She was falling. Peter helped her up. But when he turned around she let go of him. The water had dragged her away and she was underwater again. What I did next was a very stupid thing to do. I let go of Susan. She didn't seemed to notice. I was searching for Lucy. I was her guardian. Or protector. Or whatever. At least I still remembered the basics Paul had taught me. He didn't knew at the time I would be traveling in a river but I was grateful he had taught me. Even if he had so I could play volleyball in the ocean.

"Lucy"- I screamed

"Ella"- She replied. There she was. The river was carrying her further away. I quickly took her hand and with the other I grabbed a branch of tree that was about to break but that could taker to land.

"Lucy, take this"- I told her

"But….what about you?"- She asked concerned

"I'll be ok. Hurry."- I said. The branch was breaking.

But it wasn't ok. Not even a bit. I looked behind my shoulder. Lucy was with the others. I had to find another branch. And quick. I turned around a big rock was in front of me. I was going to hit it.

And I did.

Everything went black.

****************************************************************************************************************

**Merry Christmas!!!**

"**Hope you have a good one!"**

**But I will update another chapter before New Year.**

"**On Next Chapter:**

**They meet Aslan. **


	12. Aslan's Camp

Happy New Year!!!

I don't know if you do, but tomorrow I'm going back to school. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean I like it but I prefer holidays. I mean Christmas was great, I was in my aunt's and uncle's house with their son Charlie, (who is 34) their daughter Esme, her husband John, and my parents. It was nice. And New Year I traveled to my Gran's place (who is three hours away from where I live, and is my father's mom) with my cousin (who is niece of my mom) and my mother. Charlie's daughter was there, so I had a nice New Year. I hope they don't leave us homework.

Enjoy:

***********************************************************************************************************

My first thought when I woke up was that someone was squashing my chest. It hurt. And I started chocking water. My head hurt badly.

"Ughr"- I mumbled

"She's alive"- someone said

The squashing continued.

"Stop"- I complained

"Peter, stop!"- That was surely Susan.

"Now, you are the one suffocating her"- Lucy said

I opened my eyes. My head was on Susan's lap. Mrs. Beaver was doing something to my head. Lucy was on my right, Mr. Beaver on my left, and Peter on top of me. My head was in pain. My left arm flew to my head. Bad move. I winced.

"No. No. Don't touch your head"- Mrs. Beaver warned too late.

"What happened?"- I frowned. I tried to sit up but I was still dizzy.

"Don't move"- She said

"The thing is that you hit your head with a big rock. It's bleeding."- Susan added to Mrs. Beaver

"Just my luck"- I groaned as I felt blood in my forehead.

"I think you can sit up, dear. I put a bandage to your head."- Mrs. Beaver said-"Your knee is badly injured also, you will need help to walk. And I noticed that you have many scars. How many times have you injured it?"-

I looked at it and sure, there it was. Deeply injured. My other scars were there. Some of them had been on school, in the park, others in my house or in the stairs. One I particularly remembered was from the first time I rode a bike. And even if it had happened many years ago the scars never left. They had made, as the time passed, my skin color. If you looked at my knee there was nothing, until now, but if you looked closely there they were.

"Oh, um, well, many times."- I shrugged

"You need to be more careful"- Mrs. Beaver sighed

"I am"- I complained. By her face she certainly didn't believed me.

Peter, Susan, Lucy and Mr. Beaver laughed as Mrs. Beaver sighed again.

"Here"- Peter said giving me the Bayonet, the Katana, and my bag full of Kunais.

"Thanks"- I said –"How did you found me?"-

"Well, it was easy. We just followed the blood."- Lucy answered

"Huh?"- She had lost me.

"When you hit the rock, you went unconscious and start bleeding. We went looking for you when Lucy returned to us and then when we didn't found you we caught sight of the blood, so we followed it. You were as I said before, unconscious, and the current was carrying you away so Peter entered the river and grabbed you before you were carried away, and Mrs. Beaver started seeing your injuries and Peter started squashing your heart to see if you were alive."- Susan told me

"Thank you"- I said looking at Peter

"You're welcome, but, um, for what?"- He asked

"You saved my life"- I laughed

"Oh. The good thing is that you are alive"- He grinned

"And you saved my life"- Lucy added-"You gave me that branch, and you nearly died."-

"Well, I'm your guardian, don't I?"- I joked- "Wait. How long have I been unconscious?"-

"Um, like fifteen minutes since we found you"- Susan said

"Isn't that a lot of time/"- I asked

"Well, yes. That's why we thought you had died."-

"Come on, then. We need to get to Aslan"s camp. If the wolves where here, the Witch must be near."-

……………

***********

Susan and Lucy helped me to walk. Everytime my knee, which was the right one, touched the ground I winced in pain. Not that my head was doing any better, but at least it didn't hurt anymore. Susan and Lucy talked to me about their home, school, and their life with the war. But many times, I found myself hearing other voices that weren't theirs. Neither Peter's nor the Beavers. It was a woman's voice. Sometimes she talked alone but sometimes she talked to other people.

"_NO"- That was a boy's voice_

_The noise of a slap was heard._

I loosed concentration. My knee hurt.

"_If it's a war Aslan wants, it's a war he shall get"-_

She said Aslan's name.

She also said war.

So she was an enemy.

"…………. I mean, I don't blame him but………. Anna? Anna? ANNA?"- Susan said shouting my name. I stopped hearing the voices at once.

"Umm, what?"- I asked not really paying attention

"What happened?"- Mrs. Beaver said. She, Mr. Beaver, and Peter had been a few feet in front of us but now they were with us.

"I don't know. We were talking and then she stopped walking and had a look like if she was concentrating very hard"- Susan rushed everything

"Are you alright, Ella? Ella?"- Lucy asked me

"Uh, yeah, yes, I'm fine."- When they didn't looked convinced I added-"I just felt dizzy. That's all"-

"Do you want to rest?"- Peter asked looking at me strangely

"No. No. I'm fine. It passed."- I said quickly not wanting to stop. The Witch could be right behind us.

"Are you sure?"- Mr. Beaver said

"Positive"-

We continued walking. But this time we didn't split up.

Winter was replaced by spring. On every single tree we passes on the forest on our way to Aslan's camp, flowers were blossoming. There was just a small amount of snow and it was very hot. Somewhere in the forest we took out our coats and left them on a tree. Half-hour later we arrived at Aslan's camp.

There was no trace of snow. Flowers everywhere, of every kind. A dryad waved to us. It was strange a tree could move. But they were more petals than the tree itself. Lucy waved back.

There was a path and in both sides there were centaurs, bears, panthers, cheetahs, elves, fauns, horses, tigers, few giants,……….. many animals surrounded by tents with flags with a lion on them. As we followed the path, they stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Many murmured. We only smiled and looked. Many of them followed us but kept a distance.

"Why are they all staring at us?"- Susan murmured

"Maybe they think you look funny."- Lucy joked

Peter and I tried in vain but couldn't suppress our laughs. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Stop your fussing. You look lovely."- Mr. Beaver said to his wife, who was indeed fussing her fur. She smiled.

The path continued, but a tent bigger than the others stopped us. There had to be Aslan. A centaur was near the entrance to it.

Peter took out his sword.-"We have come to see Aslan"-

More murmuring.

The centaur just looked at the tent. Behind us, everyone leaned on one knee. We turned to see. Centaurs bowed. There was a silence. When we turned around Aslan was outside his tent. He was…….. Beautiful.

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and the Beavers leaned on one knee. I had been staring at Aslan that I hadn't remembered to leaned. When I was about to do it, Aslan said:

"If you lean on your knee do you think it will do any good to it?"- He asked softly

I shaked my head. I didn't leaned but bowed.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam."- Peter looked up-"Welcome Anna Gabriella, Susan, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve."- We looked up-"And welcome to you Beavers. You have my thanks."- They smiled and nodded-"But where is the fifth?"-

Our smiles vanished. They stood up.

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help."- Peter said

"We had a little trouble along the way"- Susan said

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch."- Peter said

"Captured? How could this happen?"- Aslan asked

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty"- Mr. Beaver said. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut and not tell in front of everyone? Or choose other words? What about 'He got in the wrong side. He's just a boy'?-

And more murmuring.

"Then he has betrayed us all!"- The centaur said

"Peace, Oreius"- Aslan told him-"I'm sure there's and explanation."- He said looking at us

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him."- Peter said. He was so stubborn

Susan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We all were"- She said softly

"Sir, he's our brother."- Lucy said

"And it isn't Edmund's fault. He's just a boy."- I said

"I know. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think"- Aslan said

We had definitely arrived at Aslan's camp.

************************************************************************************************************

_Next time on Love's Real Worth:_

_Aslan and Ella have a talk._

Review, Review, and Review!!!!!!!!!


	13. A Talk With Aslan

I haven't updated so many time ago. I've been busy. Sorry. But here is this chapter.

Review! (=

Enjoy:

***********************************************************************************************************

Two dryads led us to our tents. Susan, Lucy, and I got one, and Peter and Edmund another. One dryad, whose name was Cliantha, got us some dresses. They were Narnian style. Susan's was green, Lucy's blue, and mine brown. Other dryad named Ianthe taught us how to braid our hair. I was braiding Lucy's when a panther said outside our tent:

"Aslan wishes to speak with you, Protector."- He had a firm voice.

"I…um…Susan? Can you finish this?"- I told her motioning Lucy's hair.

"Yes. Of course."- She said taking my place.

"Sorry, Lu"- I added

"It's all right"-

I followed the panther outside. It was an awkward moment. I was walking with a panther. And not only a panther, a panther that talks. He seemed tired of the silence and said:

"My name is Neo, Protector"-

"Please call me Ella"- I sighed. I was getting tired of hearing 'Protector' or 'Guardian'. At least I wasn't called 'Your Majesties', like the Pevensies were.

"But….."- Noe seemed about to protest.

"Please"- I complained.

"As you wish, Pro… I mean E…Ella"-

I smiled.-"Thanks"-

"Here we are."- Noe said. He bowed and left.

Aslan was looking at the sun. He's gold mane was perfect. I was sure I could look at him for days.

"Anna Gabriella"- His voice was like music.

"Yes?"-

"Why do you fear of me?"- He asked quietly. He might had misunderstood my stare for fear rather than I was just looking at him.

"I….. I do not fear. I just keep thinking you will disappear."- Which was true.

He chuckled.-"How is your knee?"-

"Fine. It hurts but not as much as before."- We had a battle and he was worried about my knee? Wait. WE? Seriously, what I am thinking?

"Let me see it"-

He looked at it. Slowly he placed his paw on it. It felt… warm. Nice. When he released my knee, there was no injury. Just a tiny scar.

"Thanks. It doesn't even hurts"- I said excitedly.

"How did you injured it?"- He asked. That surprised me. He had known that my knee was injured before I could lean in it, and here he was asking me how I injured it.

"I…. I got hit with a rock."-

"Weren't you seeing where you were walking?"-

"Is just that I wasn't looking straight ahead?"- I said stupidly wondering where this was leading.

"Why weren't you looking?"-

"Because I was looking at Lucy when she returned to her siblings."-

"You were in the river I suppose?"- He even knew where I was. So why was He asking me why I injured my knee when He knew the story already?

"Yeah"-

"You sacrificed your life for hers."-

"Um…. Not really. I just gave her a branch."- I mean, that doesn't saves a life.

"Exactly. You gave her a chance to live, not knowing if you would survive. You behaved like a guardian should."-

I just stared at him. What was he saying? I just came here so he could tell me that I behaved like a guardian should? I was expecting something more, like he would get me home, or at least show me the way.

He stared back. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"-

"No"- I said confused. I wanted to tell him something I just would, wouldn't I?

"Think hard"-

I couldn't remember anything. Nothing interesting had happened to me. Well apart from falling from a cupboard, meeting a faun, two beavers, two badgers, four kids from 1940, nearly getting drown, and be talking with a lion? No. Definitely nothing interesting had happened to me. Wait. I did. Apart from all that, I had something.

"When we were coming here, after we crossed the river, I…….. I heard some voices in my head."- I admitted slowly.

"What did they said?"- He asked interested

"A woman. She, well I think she slapped someone, and said that if war is what you wanted is what you would get."_

"You know, you have a rare, but useful gift. You can hear the voice of your enemy inside your head. Why?"- He said stealing the words out of my mouth I was about to ask-"Because you are Narnia's Protector and the Royal Guardian. If we have an enemy, you can hear them, but not see them. As you see it's useful in time of battle to hear what the enemy is planning. If Narnia doesn't has an enemy at one point you won't hear anything. That's why it is also helpful. You will know when Narnia is in danger."-

"So when Narnia is in peace……"- I said, my jaw dropping.

"Your gift will disappear. It will appear when Narnia has an enemy."-

"But, why doesn't Peter, Susan, Edmund, or Lucy has it? Why me?"- I asked. That was something I'd wanted to know-"Does that means I'm different from them?"- I couldn't see how.

"Yes. They will be the Kings and Queens in time of peace and time of war. You will be Princess in time of peace. Guardian of the Royals and Protector of Narnia in time of war."-

"Princess? I thought I wouldn't suffer for being called '_Your Majesty'_."- I groaned

He chuckled.

"Why me? Why not someone else? Why didn't another person came instead of me?"-

"Because you were chosen. Isn't that enough?"- He asked solemnly.

I nodded. - "Why from different times? I mean I thought 1940 was history. Not that other people were living that year."-

"There are worlds, parallel to each other. Each world has what you can call copies. You may be from 2008. The Pevensies are from 1940. There are people living in 5039. Or other years. They are parallel but different. For example, you and the Pevensies may be in the future in a place in your world. You may be there the same day, the same time, the same second, but you can't see, talk, or touch each other. Everything has its own explanation. We have to look for it."-

"Copies? So where is the real one?"- My jaw had dropped

"You will know when it's time."-

"Wait. What you said before? That I would hear the enemy?"-

He nodded.

"Do you mean that….. that the one I heard, the woman…….is the White Witch?"- I said horror-struck.

"Yes."-

"Ew."-

He chuckled once again. A big silence passed between us. Not uncomfortable, it was indeed comfortable. It was something I hadn't realized I needed.

"Can I tell this to the Pevensies?"-

"Yes. You may leave. I have to talk with Peter now. You need to practice for battle. Tell Pixmo to help you."-

"Yes, Aslan."- This time I did leaned.

As I left the hill, I wasn't as open-minded as I had been when I had came. Aslan had given me many things to think about.

***********************************************************************************************************

Review. Review. Review. Re... Oh just do it.


	14. Training With Pixmo

I have tests!!!

So I'm going to be busy in a while, but I will update quickly.

*****************************************************************************************************************

As I walked across the camp, I wondered how would I go back home. I mean, Aslan couldn't expect me to spend the rest of my life here could He? I missed my parents, Rose, Annemarie, all my friends, even the teachers. Second thought, I must be crazy. The teachers? Well yes. I did. Narnia was great, but I missed home. I missed Atlanta. I would talk to Aslan. If the only way I had was to protect Narnia and the Pevensies to go back to Atlanta, I would. It was my ticket to go home. I really liked Narnia, and I want to help them, but this has to be a mistake. I'm normal. But if I want to go back I need to train. And to train I need… what was his name? Pi... Pim…Pixmo! Strange name.

"Oreius?"- I asked as a centaur passed.

"No, Protector. I'm Cleutus."

"Sorry."- They looked so much alike.

"Oreius is in the training field."-

"Thank you, but I'm looking for Pixmo."-

"The elf. Yes. He is there also, I suppose. He never leaves it. Just to eat or sleep."-

"Do you mind showing me the way to the field? I don't know the way."

"It would be an honor, Protector."-

"Ella. Call me Ella."-

"Can I?"- He sounded so childish.

"Yes. Of course. I'm asking you."-

After a minute or so of silence I couldn't help asking him:

"How old are you?"-

"I'm three years old."- He said proudly.

"What?"- Three years?-"You are so young."-

He scoffed.-"I'm older than you"-

"I'm fifteen."-

"But still I'm older than you. A centaur year is like 6 human years. I'm 18 human years."-

So he was older than me.

"You're three years older than me then."-

"Exactly"-

"That's not too much. Are you going to fight in the battle?"- He is just a boy. Well not boy. Young centaur.

"Yes. Here we are."- The field was long and flat. Part of it was a place to practice archery.-"Pixmooooooo!"- Cleutus called

"Whaaat?"- They seemed to know each other very well.

"Here is a Daughter of Eve. The Protector. She wants to see you."-

Pixmo was a well looking boy. Well not boy, but… He looked like a dwarf. Without beard and a little bit taller. Ok. Much taller. He was thin with black hair. He remind me of a boy back in school. No one really pay him attention but the difference with Pixmo is that he is taller and handsome. Less than Peter. Wait! Peter? I was definitely going crazy. I mean, yeah I admitted he was handsome. Well more than the ones in my school. Except maybe Steve, a popular boy in many of my classes but that wouldn't like me. But that didn't mean that I liked Peter. No. I didn't.

""Protector"- Pixmo bowed

"Well I'm out of here."- Cleutus said

"Bye"- I said softly watching as he galloped away.

"Do you need something, Protector?"- Pixmo asked

"It's Ella"- I was tired of repeating that.

"You need Ella?"- He asked confused

"No, my name is Ella."-

"If that's what you want."- I already liked him. He doesn't know me, but he lets me be myself.

"So I suppose you didn't came here to tell me how to call you? Am I wrong?"- He smiled

"No"- I laughed-"Aslan told me that you could help me train."-

"And that is true. Do you have your weapon with you? Yes? Excellent. Follow me."- He certainly liked to train.-"What is your weapon?"-

"A Bayonet, a Katana, and a bag full of Kunais."- I answered showing them to him

"Strange weapons"- He muttered

"Why?"- I asked. When I did I saw that he had said that for himself.

"These weapons haven't been seen since King Frank died."- He said

"King Frank?"- That didn't ring a bell.

"The first King of Narnia, you know."-

"I haven't been much here you know."- I said

"Well, back to business. Do you know how to fight?"- He asked giving me back my weapons

"No."- I admitted

"Nothing? Neither sparring nor archery?"- He frowned

"No. When I was ten years old I'd wanted to learn archery but my parents didn't allow me to."-

"If you don't know how to fight, why are you the Protector?"- He told me.

"Don't know"- I shrugged

"Neither do I."- He agreed-"We will start with the Katana and the Bayonet. Swing them."-

"Excuse me?"- I didn't understand him. The two of them?

"The Bayonet is your sword, the Katana is your shield. I'm going to try to attack you. And no, I won't hurt you."- He said looking at my face.

He swing fast. Very fast for my liking. When his sword was going directly at my face I blocked it with the Bayonet. We continued like that for a while.

"No. No. No. For blocking use your Katana. The Bayonet is for attacking."- Pixmo said getting frustrated

"It's not easy you know."- I said angrily.

"Come on, speed is what you need. In the battle they are not going to stop because you are tired. Attack me."- He growled

"That's what I've been trying to do."- I shrieked

After a few tries, which he quickly blocked, I dropped my Bayonet and my Katana, and dropped to my knees.

"It's useless. I can't learn to fight. It's too difficult."- I complained massaging my wrists.

"You are going to give up? You are going to give up hope so easily? That's our hope? Narnia's hope? In the first swing you are going to crumble down?"- He demanded

"NO!"- I stood up and start attacking him. In a few seconds his sword was laying in the grass.

"You did it. Ella! You disarmed me! You did it."- He was obviously pleased.

"I did it."- I mumbled

"Yes!"- He said

"And I am tired."- I dropped to my knees.

"_Gather the wolves, the giants, the were-wolfs, and the spirits of the tress that are on our side. Call the demons, the ogres, and everyone who is in our side. Gather my army. We will fight."- The witch said_

*************************************************************************************************************

Please, Review! It really helps me continue.

And the characters ages:

Peter: Fifteen

Ella: Fifteen

Susan: Fourteen

Edmund: Thirteen

Lucy: Eleven


	15. Talking With Peter

Hello! I have four whole days for myself, starting today! And so I decided to write another story. I still don't know the name, but it will be from the movie Journey to the Center of the Earth. I'll update it in a few days!

Enjoy:

************************************************************************************************************

"Will she be all right? She is staring at space. She doesn't hear us."- A voice said

"She will be fine"- Another one reassured the first one.

"Aslan is coming."- Other voice added

"Aslan?"- I murmured

"She's conscious"- Yet another voice said

"Anna? How do you feel?"- Susan asked concerned

"Fine. What happened?"- I frowned. She was on my right side and besides her was Lucy. On my left side were Pixmo and Peter.

"You dropped to your knees after you disarmed me. You didn't faint but you didn't hear me you were staring off to space, so I called the Son of Adam who was with the Daughters of Eve. Oreius went to find Aslan."- Pixmo told me

"Are you sure you're fine? It's the second time that has happened, Bella."- Peter said putting a hand on my forehead.

"I don't have fever."- I said taking his hand away.-"I … I was hearing the Witch."-

"What?"- Four voices asked in unison.

"That was what Aslan told me. That since I was Narnia's Protector and the Royal Guardian, I could hear the enemy. And I was hearing the Witch."- I sighed

"Aslan!"- Lucy said looking at him as he appeared behind me.

"What did you heard?"- He asked solemnly

"She was gathering her army. Wolves, giants, ogres, spirit trees, and everyone who is on her side."- I answered

"You didn't heard where she was?"-

"No. She didn't said anything else."-

"Oreius, tell the centaurs to guard the camp."- Aslan told him. Oreius bowed and left. –"Anna Gabriella, you need to rest. Night will come soon, tomorrow you can practice."- I nodded.-"Goodnight to all of you"- He left.

"Come on, Anna. You heard Aslan you need to rest."- Susan said picking up my Bayonet and Katana. Lucy grabbed my bag full of Kunais.

"Night, Pixmo."- I called

"Night."- He mumbled

When we arrived at the tents, Peter said:-"Goodnight, girls."- We chorused a goodnight and entered the tent. I don't know how, I don't know when, but I fell asleep.

In the morning, when I woke up, I found myself very hungry. I decided to look for someone who could tell me where I could eat. Susan and Lucy were still sleeping, so I decided not to wake them up. I grabbed my weapons deciding to look for Pixmo later to practice.

As I went outside the tent I saw Peter heading out of his. He smiled and said: - "Good morning."-

"Morning. Where are you heading to?"- I said hoping he would know where I could have breakfast.

"To the food table."- He answered. Bless god.

"Where is that?"- I asked

"You are hungry, aren't you? Come on, follow me."- We started walking side by side. The animals where already up and when we passed near them, they bowed. - "Yesterday, when you where talking with Aslan, the dryad, what was her name? Ah, yes, Ianthe showed us where we could eat."-

"Oh."- I sighed as another faun bowed to us

"What?"- Peter asked curiously

"Isn't a bit strange that animals, and not people making it more strange, come to you and bow and say Protector, or Your Majesty in your case?"- I finally spit it out

"Well, I have to admit it is. But that is normal for some isn't it?"- He said

"Well, yeah. But for me, for example, it is strange."- I grinned

"Here we are."- And indeed it was full of food. I grabbed some toast. It tasted better than the one back at home.

"Ella!"- Someone called

"Cleutus!"- I said. - "How are you?"-

"I'm fine, but you? I heard you fainted yesterday."- He said

"No, I didn't faint."- I reassured him

"Neo has been worried."- He added

"I'll see him later. Have you gotten breakfast?"-

"Of course. At 6:00 A.M."-

"What time is it?"- I wondered

"8:00 A.M. Sorry, Ella, but I have to go."- He bowed and left with other centaurs

"Who was that?"- Peter asked

"Cleutus. He showed me the way yesterday to the training field when I was looking for Pixmo."- I told him

"Ah. Yes, Pixmo."- It seemed like he didn't liked him

"What with him?"- I asked

"No, nothing. What are you going to do today?"- He seemed distracted

"Practice. Want to come?"- I said.

"Maybe later. Aslan told me he wanted to talk with me in the morning. So I'm going to look for him at his tent. Goodbye."-

"Bye"- He walked off.

After I finished my breakfast, I went to the training field. There sure was Pixmo.

"Hi."- I greeted

"Hello. How are you feeling?"- He contemplated me carefully.

"Fine. Now let's practice."- I said

After a few attacks which he continued to block like yesterday, he disarmed me. I just stared at him. He waited for me to move, but my weapons were out of my reach.

"What?"- I asked

"Keep moving."- He said

"But I don't have any weapon. I don't have any hope to win."- I said with a matter of fact tone.

"Even if your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it through."- He said preparing to move.

I moved, and moved until I was could grab my Bayonet and Katana. When I did I attacked him and disarmed him.

"Very good. Maybe tomorrow we could practice throwing Kunais."-

"Great."- I answered

"And….."- But he never finished because Susan's horned interrupted him.

"Come on!"- I said to him, already running where everyone was going. I didn't thought it would be any good. And boy, I was right.

****************************************************************************************************************

Please Review! It really helps me continue. And thanks to everyone who has added this story to favorites or alert or author! Thanks! Review!


	16. Rescuing Edmund

**Please Review!**

**I've written three chapters and no one has reviewed. Please do it!**

*************************************************************************************************************************

As I got near the river where everyone had led me, I saw Susan and Lucy up in a tree and two wolves, one of them was Maugrim, trying to catch them. Peter was running towards them.

"Get back!"- He yelled pointing his sword at both of them.

"Come on, we've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you."- Maugrim scoffed

"Peter, watch out!"- Susan cried as one wolf advanced near to him. Before he could do anything Aslan pinned him down with his paw.

"Stay your weapons!"- Aslan ordered to Oreius, the other animals, and me since we had take out our weapons.-"This is Peter's battle."-

I didn't did anything but I didn't calmed.

"You may think you are a king, but you're going to die like a dog!"- Maugrim growled as he lunged at Peter and knocked him to the ground. I screamed. Was he dead? No, he wasn't. Susan and Lucy jumped out of the tree and pushed the wolf off Peter who was very surprised.

Aslan released the other wolf and said to the other animals: -"After him! He'll lead you to Edmund."-

"Aslan, may I….?"-

"It's your job."- He said. I nodded. A horse came to me.

"Climb up!"- I was surprised. He could talk! But I didn't wasted any time in hesitation. Thanks to my uncle Derek I knew how to ride a horse. The journey was not long. The Witch's camp was dark with more strange animals. Edmund was tied up in a tree.

"Edmund!"- I whispered

"Ella?"- He seemed dazed

"Yes. Now don't move."- I grabbed my Bayonet and carefully cut the rope. When he was free I helped him climb up in the horse.-"Umm…Your name?"- I said to the horse.

"Ivor, miss."-He said

When I got sure I had both of my Bayonet and Katana in the horse's saddle I started to climb up but a cold hand caught mine.

"No!"- It was the Witch.

"Ivor get Edmund to Aslan's camp! Do it!"- I screamed as the Witch grabbed my other hand and led me away.-"Let me go! Let me go!"- I kicked her once with my foot. She didn't seemed to notice.

"I'll talk to you when you're more disciplined."- She murmured. She grabbed something a couldn't see and knocked me out.

_I was in a big building. People were everywhere. A girl came up to me and said:_

"_Hey, Ella. Why didn't you went to David's party? He asked me about you."- The girl said in a rush._

"_I didn't felt like it."- I said simply._

_She sighed.-"Ella, you have to move on."-_

"_What?"- I asked_

"_It has been eight months since Paul died. You can't keep crying for him. Your brother wouldn't want that."- She said softly._

_I didn't answered. Then she nudged me. I didn't feel anything but I think I did before._

"_Hey why did you do that?"- I said massaging my shoulder._

"_David is coming this way."- She said. I followed her gaze, and sure a boy was coming our way. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was taller than anyone around us._

"_Hey, Ella. You look lovely today. More lovely than anyone."- He had a sweet voice._

"_Thanks, David."- It seemed he was trying to make me blush._

"_So do you want to go the spring dance with me?"- He asked_

"_For the fifth time: NO. Anyway you are two years older than me. "- I said irritated_

"_There's no age for love, sweetheart."- He said a bit sad_

"_Aww, love. Don't cry."- I said putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Go to the dance with me then"- He said spinning me around._

"_In your dreams."- I said. _

"_Hey, Rosemary, help me tickle her."- She said to the girl who was laughing so much._

_Just there the bell rang._

"_Come on!"- I said grabbing Rosemary's hand and leaving David alone._

Someone slapped me. I tried to touch my cheek but my hands were tied up in the tree Edmund had been before.

"Awake, are we?"- The Witch said

"Let me go!"- I screamed

"Why should I do that?"- She muttered

"Let me go!"- I continued screaming. She slapped me again.

"Aslan will decide if I let you go, dear. Now get up."- She cut the rope as she said this.-"We are traveling."-

"Where?"- I demanded

"To Aslan's camp. I have two very good bargains."- A minotaur grabbed another rope and tied my hands again.

The travel was longer walking than going on a horse. The Witch was sitting in the chair with six ogres or miniature ogres carrying her. It had been morning I suppose when the Witch had woke me up, but now we were near Aslan's camp, it was midday.

"Go and tell the big cat I'm coming."- The witch told to a dwarf.

"Yes, your highness."- He replied

The others animals decided to rest nearby. Meanwhile the Witch looked at me.

"What?"- I growled. I never liked that people stared at me. My brother used to do that to annoy me.

"Why don't you join me? We could rule Narnia together."- She said smiling at me.

"Right, and then what? You'll drop me to the dungeons? No thanks. And I wouldn't join you anyway."- I replied

"We have so much in common, you know."- She said stroking my cheek

"Oh, really. Name three."- I dared her. I knew she wouldn't find even two.

"One: Siblings who failed us. Two: Everyone thinks we're strange. And three: We're special."- Ok. She founded three. But they didn't make sense.

"That doesn't make sense."- I told her.-"My brother never failed me. I'm not strange. And lastly I'm not special."-

"Didn't he let you down for a girl he had just met? Didn't the Pevensies looked strange at because you were different? And you're special because I say so. You have a spark."- She replied

"Paul was fifteen, just a boy. The Pevensies had the right to be surprised, even I was. And you can't tell who is special or who isn't."- I sneered

"You may be right, you may be wrong, but you don't belong here."- She sneered back. No one said anything. And she went back to stare at me again. Ugh!

The dwarf came back, but with a panther with him. It was Neo!

"Aslan will speak with you, but you have to leave your wand in that oak tree."- He said motioning a big tree.

"I will, I will. You may go."- She told him not looking at him. Neo ran away.

"Hurry up. We're going to see the big cat."- She ordered.

The journey wasn't long. In a few minutes we were there. Just a few days ago I had entered this camp with the Pevensies. It seemed to long ago. As we entered I recognized the tents, some of the centaurs and animals. The dwarf started yelling:

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"-

"Go"- Many chorused

"Leave us!"- Others said

Many shouted but the Witch didn't seemed to notice. At the end were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. In front of his tent was Aslan. Lucy gasped when she saw I was tied up and the minotaur was behind me pulling the rope.

"You have a traitor in your mist, Aslan."- Jadis said standing up. Everyone muttered.

"His offence was not against you."- Aslan spoke harshly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"- She asked quietly

"Do not site the Deep Magic to me Witch…"- Aslan growled -"I was there when it was written…"

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me."- She said. -"His blood is my property."

Right there Peter took out his sword.-"Try and take him then!"- He was pointing the sword at her.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right? Little king..."- She told him, almost laughing. She then turned to Aslan.-"Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and parish in fire and water. That boy"- She then pointed at Edmund-"will die on the Stone Table as it tradition! You dare not refuse me. I have your Protector and Guardian."- The last part she said to Aslan.

Edmund trembled. Susan looked worried, Lucy was about to burst in tears, and Peter seemed shocked.

"Enough. I shall talk with you alone."- He and the Witch entered his tent.

The Pevensies sat in the grass. And then everyone followed suit. Edmund met my gaze. He looked ashamed. The others then met also my gaze. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. Edmund's and my future was about to be decide.

And all we could do was wait.

**************************************************************************************************************

This was long. I think. I'm going to be busy so I won't update that often.

And if you want me to update I ask for at least 5 reviews. Oh, please it isn't that hard. Just click in 'Review this story'. Any suggestion, bad grammar, ideas, or constructive critism is welcome. And you can send private messages to me.


	17. Free

Well I don't have much to say so

Enjoy:

************************************************************************

*******************************************

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I was at the beach. Many people were in the ocean but I just stared at them. Two girls, one that seemed like fifteen years old and who I recognized as Rosemary and the other like eleven years, went up to me._

"_Ella! Why don't you come in? The water is perfect!"- The eleven year old girl told me._

"_Leave her alone, Annemarie."-Rosemary said _

"_Why? You never leave her alone. You're always telling her that if why she doesn't goes out with David, or why she doesn't wears this or that, if she thinks Roger likes you, or if…"- I'm sure she could had continued if Rosemary hadn't pinched her.-"Hey!"-_

"_Oh, don't be a baby! And shut UP!"- Rosemary said taking a seat beside me._

"_You won't shut me up!"- Annemarie replied taking the other seat beside me._

"_Oh, yes I…"- Rosemary started_

"_Stop it!"- I shouted_

"_Sorry."- Both of them mumbled._

"_Now, first Annemarie has a point, Rose."- I said looking at her. She was going to start to argue but I told her-"No. Let me finish. First, you're always asking me why I don't go out with David. Why? Because I fancied him two years ago, not know. He was too late. Second, I'll wear what I want and what makes me feel confident, secure, and comfortable. Third, I don't know if Roger likes you but I can find out."- _

"_How?"- She asked eagerly as if I hadn't said anything before._

"_Well, Bren is his best friend along with David, but I won't talk to David. I'll ask Bren. He will tell me."- I shrugged_

"_Why do you think he will tell you?"- Annemarie asked_

_Rose nodded._

"_Well, most boys want the girl they like to notice them so they do stupid things and when they are with their friends they talk about her. And gets out the crap of their friends, too. So if Roger likes you, Bren will tell me so you ask him out, and stops talking about you if he likes you."- I explained_

"_How do you know this?"- Rose asked curiously_

"_Paul told me."- I said simply_

"_You're a genius."- _

"_Amazingly genius."- Annemarie added_

"_Thanks. Now, let's get wet!"- I said starting to run to the ocean_

"_Yeah!"- Annemarie hooray_

"_That's the Ella we know!"- Rose yelled_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up. My head was resting on the floor. Or dirt, let's say. I started to get up but a hand stopped me.

"No, Ella. When you fainted, you fell hard."- Pixmo said

"Fell?"- I asked dazed

"Yes. You we standing and then you suddenly fainted. When you fell there was no on to catch you, that's why I say you fell hard."- He explained

I looked around. The Narnians were looking at me worried. Lucy smiled at me. Susan sighed with relief when I met her gaze. Edmund was looking worried at me, but grinned when he saw me looking at him. Peter had his back at me.

"How come _my guards_ let you pass?"- I asked Pixmo

"They just let me pass because they didn't want the Witch to be mad at them. But just me. The others had to stay there and I had to come unarmed."- He said rolling his eyes

"How long was I unconscious?"- I asked

"Just a few minutes. Aslan…"- He started but the Witch had just come out. She was smiling. Oh no! I was dead meat! At least I preferred to die sleeping. The Witch would torture me! I looked at Edmund. He was shaking.

The White Witch stared at him for a moment, then smiled and came to her 'chair'. Aslan came out slowly. He looked at Edmund. Then at me. I couldn't figure out what he was going to say.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam and Protector's blood."- He said loudly. Everyone started to cheer. My jaw dropped. I was free!

"How do I know your promise will be kept?"- She asked. Everyone stopped.

Aslan roared, and the Witch fell on her chair. That made us laugh and cheer. She nodded to the minotaur and he, not to kindly, cut the rope.

Pixmo hugged me. –"You're free!"- He shouted.

"I'm free!"- I repeated.-"Edmund!"- I yelled. I unblocked myself from Pixmo and ran to meet him. He hugged me back fiercely. I smile and felt tears ran down my cheeks.

"Ella!"- Lucy said hugging me from behind. I turned to hug her back.

"Anna!"- Susan exclaimed hugging me. I smiled. I turned around and saw Peter. He was smiling.

"Bella."- He said calmly. I smiled. He grinned and pulled me for a hug.

"I thought you were going to die."- He murmured

"So did I."- I mumbled. We parted. But that wasn't the last hug. I hugged Edmund another time.

"I'm sorry."- He said looking down.-"It was my fault. I'm so sorry."-

"Oh, come on. You're forgiven."- I said

"I'm sorry."- He continued

"No harm done."- I replied

"I'm really, really sorry."- He started again.

"One more sorry, and I'll give you something to be sorry for."- I threatened him. I didn't know what I was going to do.

He looked up and grinned.

Many animals, elves, centaurs, panthers, came to us and hugged us. I was really happy.

I looked at Aslan. He looked sad. Lucy had looked too. She met my gaze. We were disturbed since more animals came to us.

One hour later, I was eating the most wonderful food I'd ever eat. I didn't even knew its name, but I loved it.

"You're like Ed."- Lucy said

"What?"- How could I be like Edmund?

"The first day he was here he couldn't stop eating."- Susan replied

"Well, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."- I complained

They laughed.

"Come on. You need to sleep, Bella."- Peter told me.

"What? It's like 3:00 P.M."- I complained again

"You fainted. And you were in the Witch's camp. At least get a nap."- He asked

"All right."- I agreed. I was tired.-"But just two hours."-

"Yes. Yes. Come on."- He said grabbing my arm.

"See you."- I told the others. They waved.

As Peter and I walked to my tent, he asked me:

"Did the Witch hurt you?"-

"No. Well, she knocked me out and slapped me two times. But that's all."- I answered

He nodded. I couldn't read his face. When we arrived at the tent he said:

"Sleep well."-

"Just two hours."- I reminded him.

"Yes. Yes. I'll tell Susan to come and wake you up."- He smiled

"All right."- He started to leave.-"Peter!"-

He turned.-"Yes?"-

"Thanks."- I grinned.

"For what?"- He asked confused

"For everything. Thanks."- I smiled and entered the tent. This had been a long day. But I was free!

**************************************************************************************************************

And now I want another 5 reviews! Please! It helps me continue! It's not that difficult. I'll be waiting.


	18. Remembering is What Hurts the Most

Hi! I know I haven't updated on a while, but I hadn't the five reviews and so I decided to update this chapter but then I couldn't login because Fanfiction wouldn't let me.

And I just finished some examinations and a Grandfather of a boy very dear to me in my class (He is like a BROTHER. Eeeee?) Just died, so I was busy. But here it is another chapter.

Enjoy:

*******************************************************************************************************************

_I walked through a path. Girls and boys were surrounding me. Three boys were walking my way, they looked familiar._

"_Hey, Ella!"- One of them said. He had blond wavy hair and green eyes. _

"_Where is Jane?"- The other said. He had black untidy hair and brown eyes._

"_Ell."- The third one greeted me. He had also blond hair and honey-like eyes. He still had some boy features but he was cute also like the other two._

"_Hello, Steve, James, Josh. James, Jane is in library right now."- I said_

"_Thanks. Goodbye!"- He said running towards the library. The other two laughed._

"_When will he tell her he likes her?"- I asked the other two._

"_When he is sure she likes him."- Josh said walking at my side._

"_Yeah, it will be embarrassing if a boy declares to a girl and she doesn't likes him. Like someone I know."- Steve said obviously referring to someone I knew._

"_Stop saying that about David, all right?"- I said_

"_I don't think so."- Steve said in a sing-song voice._

"_Josh, please!"- I pleaded him. With the three of them I had always been the closest to him._

"_Nooo!"- He said smirking._

"_Oh, but…"- I started but another older boy cut me off._

"_Are they bothering you, Bella?"- He said motioning the boys._

"_No, we don't need bodyguards, Paul."- Steve said_

"_Shut up."- I told him-"And HELP! I'm with two crazy guys! Paul, please, they bother me in class not here."- _

"_Come on"-Paul said rolling his eyes-"its Annemarie's birthday, we don't want to miss the party."- He said grabbing my hand._

"_Bye!"- I told the other two as Paul and I began walking away._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"PAUL!"- I shouted. I realized I wasn't with him anymore. He is dead. No. why do I have to dream these memories? They were painful. I remembered a week after he died.

We were sitting in the living room and Dad was watching TV, Mom was reading a magazine, and I was staring at the place beside Dad. That's were Paul used to sit. We always watched what Dad wanted until he fell asleep and Paul switched it to a funny show. Meanwhile we waited for Dad to fell asleep we made faces to each others as we did each Sunday. But that day was different. There were no jokes or funny faces. I remembered that day was the day I realized that Paul was really gone. It was the day I realized what I had done. All the week I had been hoping to see Paul come through the door and say: "April's Fool!"- Even if it wasn't. Remembering is what **hurts** the most.

"Anna?"- I heard Susan ask concerned.

"Paul, Paul."- I kept mumbling.

"You had a dream?"- She asked. There she was. She came up to me when she saw the tears fall from my eyes. She hugged me.-"No. No. It was only a dream. It's not real."-

"But I want it to be real!"- I chocked out and I began crying. I don't know how long I was there, the only thing I remembered was Susan stroking my back, and continuingly saying:-"Everything's going to be all right. Don't worry."-

The tears slowly faded away. I unblocked from Susan and said: -"Thanks. I usually don't cry but…"-

"What was it about?"- She asked

"Paul, my brother. It wasn't a dream it was actually a memory. Two months before he died."- I revealed

"I don't know what I would do if Peter, Edmund, or Lucy die. I would probably die of pain."- She said. We sat there just staring off to space. I suddenly remembered I had been asleep.

"What time is it?"- I had to check Peter had kept his promise. I still had to train and learn how to throw the Kunais.

"About 6:00. And don't say anything to Peter. He told me to wake you up an hour ago but I decided to let you sleep another hour."-She replied.

I smiled-"Do you know were Pixmo is? The elf?"-

"Well, Peter tells me he usually spends his time in the training field. Why?"- She asked

"I'm going to train."- I said getting up.

"I'll go with you. Yesterday, I started training archery and you know Lucy hit the bull's eye first with her dagger?"- She told me shaking her head in disbelief.

I laughed. –"Remember what Father Christmas told you? You have to believe in the bow and in you."-

"You're right."- She said. We started laughing again. As we got out of the tent I saw Pixmo walking by.-"Talking of Devil."- I muttered to Susan.-"Pixmo!"- I shouted to him. He looked startled and when he saw me he smiled.

"Ella! Susan! I see you have woken up."- He told me. Did Peter told everyone that I was going to sleep or what?

"I was seeing if you would come and train with me?"- I asked ignoring his last statement.

"Yes. You still have a lot to learn and I need to teach you how to throw the Kunais. I just need to say something to Oreius so you can get going. All right?"- He said-"Oh! And Igor left your weapons on the Weapon's tent."

I nodded. –"See you there."- I said as he continued walking. Susan giggled. –"What? Do I have monkeys on my face?"-

"No, silly. He's kind of cute around you isn't him?"- She asked giggling again. I stared at her confused.

"Come on."- She said grabbing my arm to start walking again.-"I don't know but I think he is kind of cute the way he acts around you. When you where in the Witch's camp, he was so worried for you. He started muttering things, that you were unarmed, you didn't know how to defend yourself, and what would happen if the Witch killed you. He was really annoying even if we all were worried about you. He was the only one that beat Edmund. He was worried also. He was pacing and saying it was all his fault. Still, Pixmo is cute around you."- She finished.

"He was only worried like Ed. And I know what you're implying."- I said accusing her.

"What?"- She asked in an innocent voice.

"You know what. I don't like him that way. And he doesn't either."- I couldn't believe she was implying that.

"All right. But you have to agree he is handsome."- She said firmly.

"I don't disagree on that. But I don't **like **him that way."- I said. She just laughed. When we arrived to the field I saw Peter and Edmund sparring. I was going towards them when Susan grabbed my arm and said:

"No, you're learning to throw Kunais. Sparring is afterwards."-

"Ok."- I resigned with a sigh. Peter and Edmund saw me leaving and Ed shouted:

"You're not coming?"- He asked motioning their swords.

"Later."- I shouted back.

"But you have to train!"- Peter said shouting too.

"And that's what she is going to do. She's going to learn to throw Kunais. But with me! And Pixmo!"- Susan joined the shout scene.

Peter laughed at his sister but Ed's laugh seemed forced. He waved. I waved back.

The archery field was big. More big than I had saw the first time. As I went to the Weapons tent, alone since Susan was talking to Lucy who found us when I was walking towards the tent, I began to felt dizzy. When I entered the tent I quickly saw my weapons. They were intact! Oh no! The dizziness continued.

"_Prepare! Tonight shall be the night we have won Narnia all over again!"- The Witch shouted. The creatures cheered. _

"_Prepare everything! We'll still fight. And I don't want prisoners. We'll win."-_ _She continued. And the creatures cheered more loudly. _

"Gaby?"- I heard someone ask. I realized I was on the floor my hands on my head.

"Edmund?"- I asked as I saw a figure knelt in front of me.

"Yes. What happens? Are you sick?"- He said placing his hands on top of mine.

"Aslan! I need to see Aslan."- I muttered.

"Yes. I'll lead you to Aslan. Come on. Stand up"- He told me. I tried but when I stood up I nearly fell.

"Careful. Here, I'll help you."- He said as he placed my arm on his neck and put his on my waist.-"Hold on."-

As we walked outside I saw Peter, Susan, and Lucy running our way as Ed and I came to view. Peter got there first.

"Bella! What happened?"- He said taking my other hand. Susan and Lucy arrived as I started to answer.

"The Witch. She was saying something about tonight and the fight and I need to see Aslan."- I nearly shouted.

"I'll lead you there."- Peter and Edmund said at the same time. They looked at each other and then looked at me.

"The two of you, help me."- I said as I placed my arm on Peter's neck since I nearly fell again.

"We'll stay here and tell Pixmo what happened."- Susan said. Lucy nodded.

"Tell him I'll come back. I just need to tell Aslan."- I said as Peter and Edmund carried me away.

Peter and Edmund were awfully helpful. I felt I would fall every time I told them to let me see if I could walk alone. Lamely, I couldn't. When we nearly reached Aslan's tent Peter spoke up.

"Bella, umm… well… you fainting and sleeping so much….aren't you… you don't think you are…umm…"- He hestitated. Ed and I looked at him confused.

"Spill it out, Peter."- I said

"You don't think you are pregnant?"- He asked quickly. It took me a moment to catch what he had just asked me.

"**What**?"- I finally said nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry. Is just that…"- Peter began and Edmund started laughing at seeing his brother in such an awkward moment.

"For your information I'm sure I'm not pregnant. I haven't even had a boyfriend for god sakes!"- I growled. Just because I needed him for support and had both of my arms on his and Ed's neck, I didn't smacked him.

"I'm sorry! Is just that that were my mother's symptoms when she was pregnant with Lucy."- He said looking down.

"You're forgiven. But you don't dare say that again!"- I threatened him.

"Sorry."- He muttered.

When Edmund stopped laughing he asked me: -"But why do you faint and sleep so much then?"-

"Sleep, well I've always slept a lot. And the faints well they are because of the hearings."- I explained

"Hearings?"- He asked.

"Did they did not told you?"- I asked

"No, we didn't. We forgot."- Peter answered

"Well, anyways, I can hear Narnia's enemy. Just hear not see."- I explained once again.

"Really?"- Edmund said. I nodded-"Wow!"-

When we arrived at Aslan's tent I saw Aslan already outside.

"Anna Gabriella, what did you heard?"- He already knew what had happened?

"The Witch."- I answered-"She said something about tonight and that they would win the war."-

"She's still blind."- He muttered to himself.-"What else did she said?"-

"Nothing else. But…Aslan…"- I began

"Ask away, dear"- He reassured me.

"What about tonight?"- Tonight was going to be the war or what?

"It's nothing, dear. And don't worry about it. You have to train faster and learn everything you can. For Narnia. For the Pevensies. For you. Go on, you can't waste any time."- He told me.-"Remember have faith in yourself and others and everything will be all right."- I nodded.-"You too and your sisters. You may go."- He said to the Pevensies brothers. They nodded too. And so we went back the way we came.

***************************************************************************************************************

Review! Review! Review! Please. And I'll need another five. If there are more, the better. And remember: you can tell me any suggestion, constructive critics, error, reviews, whatever you want. Just click the review button. It's not too difficult. It really helps me continue. Please!


	19. Aslan's Death

Hullo!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh and I have a poll on my profile. I already know what I'm going to do. I even have the sequel planned. But anyways I want to know what you would like.

Enjoy:

*********************************************************************************************************************

One thing I certainly learned with training with Pixmo was patience. He has such patience. When Peter, Ed, and I got back to the archery field, Pixmo was already there. When I explained him what had happened, he went for my weapons and started teaching me. Hopefully the Pevensies had left to train themselves. Only Susan remained.

"Grab a Kunai."- Pixmo instructed me. When I did he took one too.

"Throwing Kunais is like archery. The only differences are that the arrow is a Kunai and we have no bow."-He began.-"Now close your left eye and look at the center of the bull's eye. Aim your Kunai towards it. No, no, no! Your arm has to be straight and right for your aim."-

"Like this?"- I asked, my arm placed the most straight and right I could.

"Yes. Now… Wait! Grab the Kunai from the little hole it has. There. Now as I was saying when you have all of this, raise your arm up and then lean and throw it."- He demonstrated it. He throw the Kunai right into the bull's eye center.-"Now do it."- He commanded.

"But your Kunai is in the bull's eye."- I said

"Is it the only bull's eye around?"- He asked motioning all the bull's eye that surrounded us.

I sighed. I went to the right next to the one he had demonstrated. I did as he told me. And I throw it a few meters in front the bull's eye.

"Try again."- Pixmo told me. As I moved to get the Kunai I had thrown he said, -"You are going to be in battle and if you didn't throw it right you're going for it? You have more in your bag. Come on!"- He was patient but very bossy at times.

I practiced for hours. On my fifth try, I got it on the bull's eye, but not at the center of it. Pixmo told me to keep trying and meanwhile he taught some archery things to Susan. On my seventh try was when I throw the Kunai on the center of the bull's eye.

"Very good, Ella. Anyways keep practicing. I want you to throw all the Kunais in your bag. And don't worry I'll take the Kunai out of the bull's eye so you don't have to move to another one."- He said on looking at my face. That wasn't what I was worried about. There must be 60 Kunais on the bag. Well, 52, not counting the ones he and I had thrown. But still. Thank god they weren't heavy.

When I finished with all of them (They were 60!) Pixmo told me we should spar a little. Susan retired after this, saying she didn't like to spar and that she should go and find Lucy. Before we went to the other part of the training field Pixmo helped me to put all the Kunais on the bag.

When we arrived to the other part of the training field, I saw Peter and Edmund still training. Ed saw me first and waved. Peter saw him wave and looked behind him confused.

"Gaby! Now you're going to spar?"- Ed asked when Pixmo and I reached them.

"Yes, Eddie."- I answered leaving my bag on the ground and taking up my Katana and Bayonet.

"Hey!"- He said as Peter started to laugh.-"Why Eddie?"-

"Why Gaby?"- I asked

"Well everyone calls you something different. Lucy calls you Ella, Susan calls you Anna, and Peter calls you Bella. So I will call you Gaby. But don't call me Eddie."- He answered.

"Whatever you say, Eddie."- I received a glare. –"Ed, then."- Peter just laughed.

"Ella, we have to spar. It's almost 9:00 o'clock. We have to hurry up. You missed dinner remember?"- Pixmo said turning my attention back to what we were supposed to be doing.

"Oh. Right."- I said.

"Would you like to spar with me?"- Peter and Edmund said at the same time. Did they always do that? Before I could decide, thankfully, Pixmo stepped in and said:

"I'm sorry, Your Majesties, but I still have to teach her some things, so she has to spar with me. Maybe another time."-

"All right."- Edmund said

"Well, goodbye. Ed and I will head of to see if we can eat something. Goodnight."- Peter inserted.

"Goodnight."- Edmund said following his brother.

"Night."- I muttered.

"Come on."- Pixmo said.-"Remember, your Bayonet is your…"- He started saying.

"Yes. Yes. I know. My Bayonet is my sword and my Katana is my shield."- I finished.

"Very good. Now attack me."-He said. And I did. For the next hour we sparred. He taught me new moves and told me how to do them. When I finally couldn't see where his sword was, he called it off. I grabbed my weapons and Pixmo and I leaved the field. He started telling me my weak points but I hardly listened. I was hungry. And tired. When we arrived at the main part of the Camp I told him:

"Let's go eat something or I'm going to die before the war starts!"- I demanded. He nodded and followed me to the food table. When we arrived I saw Oreius, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy eating. Or finishing eating and Lucy sleeping with Ed's shoulder as pillow.

"Hey, Anna. I thought you wouldn't come to eat."- Susan said.

"Lower your voice."- Pixmo said-"She's hardly with us."-

"Hey!"- I said offended.

"What? You seem like if you're going to fall asleep any moment."- He replied.

"Yeah, well, I never sparred and throw Kunais this late back at home."- I told him sitting down beside Peter and grabbing an apple.

"What do you usually do this late back at your home?"- Edmund asked

"I'm reading or talking on the phone or IM with friends."- I answered

"At 10:00 P.M.?"- Susan said

"Yes."- I said finishing my apple and grabbing a glass of water.-"I usually get to sleep at 11:00 o'clock."-

"Isn't that a bit late?"- She asked. I nodded. She laughed.-"Well I'll go and get some sleep. Ed, can you help me carry Lucy?"-

He was about to groan but quickly said –"Yes. Goodnight."- He said to the rest to us. Oreius and Pixmo retired and Peter and I were left alone.

"Come on. You're falling asleep."- Peter said

"I'm not."- I argued

"Yes, you are. Come on I'll help you."- He replied

"I don't need help."- I said as I got up. I nearly fell.-"Ok. Maybe I do."-

Peter laughed. –"Come on."- He said placing my hand on his neck for the second time that day. I blushed but quickly hide it with a yawn. Why was I blushing? And why was I feeling something on my stomach? Butterflies? No way. No. I didn't like Peter.

I don't really remember how we got to my tent but what I do is that he said –"Night, Bella."-

"Night."- I mumbled back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I heard creatures cheering. And howling. Suddenly I just didn't heard any more. I saw a table. A table made of stone. This must be the Stone Table Oreius had told me about. But why was I seeing? Aslan told me I could only hear. _

_The Witch was standing in the middle of all. The animals and creatures surrounded the Table and the few stairs. They were cheering and laughing. Even the Witch was smiling. What was she so happy about? Then the creatures stepped a few steps apart as Aslan began walking towards the Table. What was Aslan doing __**here? **_

_The minotaur who was the general stepped towards him but hesitated. He looked at the Witch and quickly darted forward upon seeing her face. With his axe he knocked Aslan over. I quickly darted towards him but I couldn't move. I was frozen. _

"_So he was a kitty after all!"- One of the creatures said._

"_Kitty, kitty!"- Others laughed._

"_Do you want some milk?"- A dwarf asked. I felt anger rising up. The animals started kicking him and after that more of them joined._

"_Bind him!"- The Witch ordered. Who dare she think she is?_

"_Tie him up!"- One creature shouted._

"_Get him!"- Others said. The minotaur and the others began to tie him up and Aslan moaned._

"_Wait! Let him first be shaved."- The Witch ordered. __**What?**__ Who do she thinks she is?_

_The crowd cheered._

_A dwarf came next to him and with a knife he cut part of Aslan's mane. After they saw that Aslan didn't bit him, the others came over and started shaving more. And what's worst! Aslan didn't fight back. He let them shave him!_

"_Bring him to me."- The Witch said. The minotaur I had seen before and another one started pulling Aslan up to the table. The crowd was still cheering, squealing, snarling, hissing, and howling. The Witch, with a movement of her hand, silenced them. I felt tears form in my eyes. She slowly leaned down to Aslan and said:_

"_You know Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor and the Protector of your beloved Narnia?"- She said in a sweet but dangerous voice._

"_**What?!"- **__I shouted. No one heard me but I saw as Aslan head flickered to me. How could he do this? He was more important to Narnia than Edmund or I! _

"_You are giving me your life and saving no one."- She chuckled.-"So much for love."- She said longingly. She then said to the others.-"Tonight…the Deep Magic will be appeased!"- _

_The crowd cheered. They were so stupid!_

"_But tomorrow……"- She smiled.-"We will take Narnia…__**forever**__!"- _

_They cheered even more loudly and some applauded. She stood up and shouted._

"_In that knowledge despair…"- She hold up a knife. A silver knife. But not any silver color. One I had never seen before. Aslan's eyes met mine. I knew he knew I was there. -"And __**DIE!**__"- I gasped._

"_**NOOOOOO!"- **__I shouted I tried to lunge towards Aslan but I couldn't since I was stunned. I saw as I began to cry that the knife went through Aslan. I heard as he grunted softly and then his eyes closed._

_The creatures continued to cheer._

"_The Great Cat is dead!"- She screamed._

_They still continued to cheer._

_The Witch closed her eyes and sighed. She then opened them and said:_

"_General, prepare your troops for battle."- She said calmly.-"However short it may be."-_

_The minotaur roared._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_**NOOOOO!"- **_I screamed. I realized what I had seen had been real. No. It couldn't be.

I leaped out of my bed and didn't saw Susan or Lucy in theirs. What had happened with them? Peter. Edmund. I must tell them. I quickly started running towards the boys tent. I didn't even put my shoes. Some animals passed me by looking at me strangely. When I arrived at the boy's tent I sprinted over to Peter and shook him. In response I got him pointing at me with his sword. I ignored it and woke up Edmund.

"Uh? What? Gaby! What are you doing here?"- Edmund said sprinting the covers over him.

"Bella? What happens?"- Peter asked concerned.

"Aslan is dead."- I chocked out. I couldn't hold it any longer. I screamed and started to cry ignoring the two boys looking at me shocked and confused.

**********************************************************************************************************

Review please!!!!! Another five!!! And answer my poll on my profile! Is about this story! It will end on March 15.

Love you!

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!


	20. The Battle

Hello!!! Review and answer my poll! Please!!

Now on with my chapter.

Enjoy:

*****************************************************************************************************************

What happened last chapter:

"_**NOOOOO!"- **__I screamed. I realized what I had seen had been real. No. It couldn't be. _

_I leaped out of my bed and didn't saw Susan or Lucy in theirs. What had happened with them? Peter. Edmund. I must tell them. I quickly started running towards the boys tent. I didn't even put my shoes. Some animals passed me by looking at me strangely. When I arrived at the boy's tent I sprinted over to Peter and shook him. In response I got him pointing at me with his sword. I ignored it and woke up Edmund. _

"_Uh? What? Gaby! What are you doing here?"- Edmund said sprinting the covers over him._

"_Bella? What happens?"- Peter asked concerned._

"_Aslan is dead."- I chocked out. I couldn't hold it any longer. I screamed and started to cry ignoring the two boys looking at me shocked and confused._

……..

*********

Peter lowered his sword and muttered: -"Wha...what?"-

"DID YOU NOT HEAR? ASLAN IS DEAD!"- I was desperate and it didn't help I was still crying.

"Wait! How do you know this? What happened? Aslan is dead?"- Peter blurted out.

"No…"- Edmund muttered.

"I was sleeping. And then I began hearing things. The creatures were cheering and howling. And then I began seeing. I don't know why. I shouldn't see!"- I said at Peter and Edmund upon looking at their faces.-"The Witch was in the Stone Table and some part of her army was with her. Aslan appeared and began walking towards her. A minotaur knocked him over and they began to tie him up. He didn't even fought them! They shaved him and two minotaurs brought him up to the table and the Witch told him he was giving his life for Edmund and I."-

"WHAT?"- Edmund cried

I ignored him and continued.-"She **killed **him! And then she said they would take Narnia forever. And my vision blurred. And… and … he can't be dead! He **can't!"- **I cried and began crying all over again.

A movement caught our attention as a dryad entered the tent. Peter picked his sword again. She stopped with a movement of her hand.

"Fear not, my princes and Protector."- She said in a broking voice.-"I bring grave news from your sisters."-

"Aslan's death?"- I guessed already knowing the answer.

…….

********

The dryad filled Peter and Edmund with more details than I did since all I could do was cry. Peter, I could see, was sad and shocked. Edmund nearly cried. But more because he was ashamed than sad. He was sad but I knew he thought it was all his fault. But it wasn't!

It seemed the dryad had spread the word around the camp. As Oreius, Edmund, and I stood around a table, with a map of Narnia on it, in front of Aslan's tent, Peter came out of it.

"They're right."- He said referring to the dryad and me.-"He's gone."-

The silence around us was so unbelievable…silent.

"Then you'll have to lead us."- Edmund said. Peter looked up shocked.-"Peter, there's a whole army out there and it's ready to follow you."-

"I can't."- He blurted.

"Aslan believed you could…and so do I."- Ed continued.

"But…"- Peter began.

"No buts. I believe in you. Narnia believes in you. You have to lead us Peter. I trust you."- I told him giving him a weak smile.

"The army of the Witch is approaching, sire. What are your orders?"- Oreius asked

"Let's do this…."- Peter started saying.

…….

********

As we reached the place where battle was about to start I asked to Peter and Edmund who were beside me.

"Are you ready?"- It didn't seemed a good question to ask but I couldn't think of another one.

"Ye…Yes."- Both of them stuttered at the same time.

"Are you?"- Peter asked back.

"I think so. I mean it's not as if I fight in a battle every day. I just wish it would start already."- I confessed. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"- I asked. What did I said?

"You want it to start?"- Ed said incredulously

"Yes. It makes me more desperate."-

They laughed.-"You're strange."- Peter said

"Strange means unique, that means special. You just complimented me. Anyway I just look different at things because I live in a whole different time than you two do."- I said

"Oh, yes. The future girl."- Ed joked.

"The modern America."- Peter laughed remembered what he had told me what it seemed too long ago.

"Shut up, British boys."- I said smacking them. They faked to get hurt. I laughed.

"Your Majesties, they're near."- Oreius said breaking all laughter.

"Ed, you need to go up with the archers."- Peter reminded him. They had had a dispute this morning because Ed wanted to fight next to us but Peter told him not to, and that he could be with the archers. He resigned with that. Peter and Edmund hugged or Peter hugged him more likely, and then Ed turned to me. I opened my arms.

"You know I don't give hugs."- He said

"Oh, come on Eddie."- I replied giving him the hug. He rolled his eyes and returned the hug. –"Be careful."-

"You too, Gaby. And you too, Peter."- Ed replied as he started to go up the hill. Peter and I watched him until he got lost in the army.

We turned around and I found Igor standing next to me. –"Igor?"- I hadn't seen him since the day we went for Ed.

"Yes, Protector."-

"You're going to ride him in battle, Protector."- Oreius explained. I nodded and mounted Igor. That's when I saw Peter was mounting a unicorn. I couldn't believe I was about to fight in a battle. We may win, we may lose. What would happen back at home if I died here? Shaking that thought away I assured myself that I had my Bayonet, my Katana, and my Kunais with me.

A gryphon landed besides Oreius, Peter and me. –"They come, Your Highnesses. With numbers and weapons far greater than our own."- Why didn't that make me feel any better?

"Numbers do not win a battle."- Oreius spoke up.

"No, but I bet they help."- Peter said. A horn sounded and it made me shiver realizing the battle was about to start.

The figure of the minotaur-General of the Witch's army appeared. He lifted his axe up to the air and motioned the others to come. That's when I saw them. They were indeed far greater than our own. Peter lifted his sword in response and a centaur blew a horn from our side. Our army cheered. I didn't felt like cheering but as I turned around I saw the smiles on our army and had to smile. We had to win.

As our cheering ended, the Witch's army moved toward us. I saw many creatures had their eyes on Peter and me. Of course. They wanted to kill us. Peter lifted his sword again and the gryphons flew towards them. The Gryphon who was beside us joined them as they started to drop big and heavy rocks upon the enemy. At first it was excellent. But then the archers of the other army started shooting them down. I stared down in horror.

Peter had the same face. –"Are you with me?"- He asked Oreius.

The centaur looked deeply to his eyes and answered.-"To the death."- I could see he truly meant it.

Peter turned and looked at me. I sighed and said: -"As a soon-to-be king, you have to be the first to charge in battle, and the last to retreat. But you're not alone, Peter. We're not alone."-

He nodded and lifted his sword once again and shouted a shout I was sure even Edmund could here in the hill. –"For **Narnia**! And for **Aslan**!"- With that we took charge. The other army charged to, and I realized with horror what my real duty was. In battle I had to kill **them**. But I still had to protect Peter. And Edmund. And if I had time I had to protect myself.

A brown tiger was the first to charge to a white tiger. Then Igor and I began fighting with a minotaur. He was skilled. I didn't had time to attack him as I start blocking **his** attacks. As I start swing his sword out of his reach I grabbed my Bayonet tighter and lunged it to the minotaur's stomach. I pulled it out and realized I had **killed** him. As I shock the thought away more animals lunged towards me.

Minutes passed and I lost count about how many animals I had killed. I had seen a tiger reach towards Peter, but as he jumped I had knocked him over with my Katana. But many animals of our side were dying or were hurt.

The arrow fire was a great surprise to the enemy but the Witch extinguished it with her ice.-"Dang!"- I muttered.

As we continued fighting Peter shouted-"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"-

As I followed him I saw as Peter's unicorn was hit with an arrow by a dwarf. Peter fell. The enemy was coming but I couldn't leave him there. I got down of Igor.

"Go!"- I commanded

"No, you…"- He started

"Go!"- I yelled again. He saw my face and took a run. As I turned around I saw Peter getting up. He looked at me and then around us. I could see the worry on his face.

"Come on!"- I shouted to him as I saw the enemy getting nearer.

Without going any further than just a few steps Oreius and a rhinoceros jumped over us and moved towards the figure I hadn't seen. The Witch was nearer than I thought.

"NO!"- Peter shouted as they got near and near. I just stared in shock. A dwarf came out of nowhere and began attacking me. I attacked back and soon I knocked him over. As I turned around I saw Peter still looking towards Oreius and the rhinoceros. The rhinoceros was knocked over and I watched as the Witch turned Oreius into stone. She saw us and began walking towards us. Peter didn't saw as he was fighting two minotaurs. As I turned I saw as Ed broke the Witch's wand. Yes! The Witch stared at him in horror and began fighting him with one part of the broken wand. As I began running towards them, Ed blocked her but then she did a move Ed neither I knew about, she attacked him and stabbed him in the stomach.

"NOOOO!"- I cried and heard as Peter cried at the same time:-"EDMUND!"-

Peter got to her first and I turned to Edmund. He couldn't breathe! –"Ed, Ed. Please don't die. Don't die!"- I cried as a faun came over.

"You!"- I told him as the tears formed in my eyes.-"Carry Edmund to a place where there is no danger! Now! And bandage him."- He nodded.

"He'll be down the hill, miss."- He said as he carried him. I turned around and saw Peter and the Witch fighting. It seemed they were never going to stop. When Peter attacked the Witch blocked and when the Witch attacked Peter blocked.

A roar was heard and everyone stopped doing what they were doing. **Aslan!** He was alive! But how or what? Aslan was still roaring on the top of the rock that was in the hill and down the rock I saw as Susan and Lucy appeared armed with many other animals. Mr. Tumnus was with them! Reinforcements!

"Impossible."- I heard the Witch saying. Since Peter was distracted she took the opportunity and attacked him. Peter quickly blocked her with his shield. They began fighting again. I saw as Aslan was going towards them. Peter was knocked out and his weapons were out of reach and the Witch pinned him with her sword. As I began running and the Witch was about to kill him Aslan grabbed her and trapped her. I went over to Peter and helped him remove the sword.

"Are you all right?"- I asked. He nodded. We turned to see Aslan and as he turned around he said:

"It is finished."- We just stared. We were pulled out of our trance as Susan and Lucy shouted:

"PETER!"-

"ELLA!"-

Lucy hugged Peter and Susan hugged me. And then we changed partners.

"Where is Edmund?"- Susan asked noticing he wasn't there.

Peter looked at me as I said-"Down the hill!"-

He was injured. How could I leave him alone? As we ran down the hill we saw as the main dwarf was about to kill Ed.

"Edmund!"- Susan yelled as she prepared her bow and arrow.

I took out a Kunai and pointed. The arrow and Kunai arrive at different places. The arrow at the heart and the Kunai at the hand that was holding the knife. As he fell down we ran next to Edmund. He could hardly breathe.

"Lucy!"- I muttered as she took out her cordial. She let a drop fall down to Ed's mouth. We watched with anxiously the effect. The color returned to his face and began gasping. Susan, Lucy and I smiled.

Peter on the other hand grabbed him on a hug. –"When are you going to do as you're told?"- He said. I had the idea he had told him that many times. Ed just smiled speechless and Peter hugged him again. Susan and Lucy joined the hug. As I began getting up, Ed pulled me down to the hug. I was surrounded by four figures.

We broke away and saw as Aslan roared softly into the stone statue of a centaur and brought him back to life. Lucy smiled, grabbed her cordial and began healing those who were injured. The four of us stood up and began helping the injured also.

At last, Narnia was free!

The Witch was dead!

And the battle was over!

************************************************************************************************************************

Review! And answer the poll on my profile!!

Review! I didn't got any from the last chapter.

You know what I want!!!!!!


	21. Injured Now Healed

Hullo! Are you there? Because I have only received one review. Where are you people?

Not really but still review.

Enjoy:

***************************************************************************************************************

There were more injured creatures than I had planned. As I was about to bent down to help a faun, Lucy came from behind me and said:

"No. You're not going to work, Ella."- She started helping the faun.

"Why?"- What had I done wrong?

"You're injured."-

"What? I'm not!"- I lied. My knee was injured again and my shoulder was too.

"PETER! Come over here!"- Lucy yelled to Peter who was across the place we were.

When he arrived out of breath, he asked-"Yes, Lu?"-

"Get Ella to Susan and tell her to bandage her knee and shoulder."- Lucy said not taking her eyes of the faun.

"Lu, you could had told me that. I don't need help."- I argued.

"Yes you do. Peter."- She said already moving to another injured faun.

"But…"- I started again.

"Come on, Bella. You must not argue with her on this moment. You never win."- Peter said as he took my arm over his neck. The butterflies returned and I blushed. I quickly started to change the subject.

"Do you know where Mr. Tumnus is?"- The faun Lucy had been helping reminded me of him.

"He is helping Susan."- He said as we arrived near a crowd of creatures. As I was to go to Susan he stopped me.-"Ella, I, well… first I'm going to start to call you Ella. Why? Because I've seen every time I call you that you have winced. Lucy told that your brother called you that. Maybe that's why."-

Had I winced?

"Next is that I want to say thank you. You and Susan saved Ed. And I saw in battle you were fighting the ones that were coming towards me. You're really a good friend."- He continued

"Thanks, I suppose."-

"You know, at first I thought you were like those movie girls that Susan wanted to be like."- He admitted

"Movie girls?"- I could have guessed he was going to say different even strange. But movie girl? I'm not even in a movie.

"Yes, you know. We have seen movies that…"- He started

"Wait! You can see movies in the 1940s?"- I asked

"Yes. In black and white colors. But still they're movies. Anyways, in those movies Susan made us see, the girls were all, you know, girly."-

"I'm a girl, you know."- I stated but not taking offense.

"Yes, but in your world… I mean time, aren't the girls girly, you know, all of them giggle, conceited, credulous, I don't know, you understand me right?"- Peter said running a hand through his hair.

"I think I do."- I didn't.

"Anyways, you're different, not in the wrong wa…"- He said looking sheepishly

"Don't worry you're not the first one to call me that."- I said

"Well, you don't act like you care, you care. You worry for everyone, even for people you have just met. And that is a great quality for a friend. You're a very good friend."- He said.

"Anyways, you Protector have to heal. I'm sure Susan will bandage you all."- He said walking again.

"Bandage? I hate bandages."- I said remembering how many times I had taken off the bandages of my arm or ankles my mom had put me in school.

He laughed.-"Well, you may…"- He began but I cut him off as I caught sight of a faun.

"MR. TUMNUS!"- I cried and forgot all about my injured knee and shoulder and began running towards him.

"ELLA!"- He cried in response. I nearly knocked him down when I hugged him but he just laughed.

"Oh, Mr. Tumnus I've missed you! It seems just yesterday when I met you."- I told him when we departed.

"Well, little Lucy told me a lot has happened since then."- He said

I smiled. -"Mr. Tumnus!"- I cried again and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed again. When we parted I saw out the corner of my eye that Peter was still waiting for me. I turned around.-"Peter!"- I called him. When he was in front of us I said:

"This is Mr. Tumnus."- I said

"Nice to meet you."- Peter said holding out his hand.

Mr. Tumnus just looked at it.-"My pleasure Your Majesty."-

I quickly grabbed Peter's hand and pulled it down. He looked at me.-"Well, Mr. Tumnus I'll see you later. I need some bandages. But you have a story to tell."- I told him meanwhile Peter started pulling me away.

"Yes. Yes. See you later Ella."- He laughed and turned away.

"Why did you put down my hand?"- Peter asked

"In Narnia they don't shake hands. I learned that from the first day I was here."- I explained.

"Oh. Well, anyways we need to get you to Susan. Your shoulder is bleeding more."- He said

"Ugh! Don't remind me. It hurts more."- I replied. Out the corner of my eye I saw Susan.-"SUSAN!"- I yelled. She turned around as Peter started leading me her way. When we arrived she began to ask something but then saw my shoulder and gave a yelp.

"Come here. I'll take her from here, Peter."- She said taking my other arm.

"Why?"- He asked.-"I'll help."-

"Peter, I'll…I'll need to take off her war dress."- Susan explained. Could they hurry up? My shoulder was burning!

"Oh!"- Peter blushed.-"I'll go and help Edmund."- He waved and turned around.

"He's such oblivious sometimes. I remember one time he asked Mum that…"- She started

"Su, I'm sure you can tell me the story another time, right? My shoulder is burning!"- I cried

"Oh, right. Sorry!"- She apologized as she led me behind a big rock.

"What are you going to do?"- I asked even if it was quite obvious since she was ripping my dress.

"Ripping your war dress. Such a waste. I liked this one."- She said as she began cleaning my shoulder. –"Does it hurts?"- She asked.

"Wha…OUCH!"- I yelled

"Sorry. It seems something is in there. I'll need to take it out all right?"- She asked for permission

"Just take it out! It's burning!"- I said. She began doing it.-"OW! OUCH!"-

"Sorry. Almost now. A few moments."- She said.-"Umm…"-

"OUCH!"- I cried.

"Wait…Wait…Yes! Here it is. A little rock."- She said showing me a little rock covered with blood.

"A rock?"- I said with disbelief.

"Yes. It seems. Now let's bandage you."-She said

"No!'- I replied.

"Yes. If not it will get infected. You want that?"- She asked

"No."- I resigned. She began bandage me. When she finished she began with my knee.

"Now, this will heal quickly."- She said when she finished.

"Thanks, Susan."- I said as she put over my dress. A part was ripped but not entirely.

"Don't worry. Come on."- She said leading me where the others were.

"Ella! Are you all right? We finished helping everyone. Aslan said we are going to Cair Paravel! It's great isn't it? And maybe…"- Lucy said

"Lu, you're suffocating her. Again."- Peter said catching my eye. I laughed as Lucy smiled.

"Anna Gabriella."- The deep voice of Aslan called me. I turned around.-"Come with me."-

I began following him as Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy began to talk. Aslan led me towards the hill Edmund had been before. Out of sight he sat on the grass and motioned me to sit down. I tried but my knee hurt.

"Come here."- He stood up and breathed on my knee. Again. It healed. He breathed on my shoulder and also healed. Only a scar was left.

"Thanks, Aslan."- I said

"It's the least I could do. You helped Narnia even if you wanted to go home. You stayed here when you could've asked me to send you to your world. And here you are, injured now healed, and willing to protect the Pevensies. If you want. But now I ask you, do you want to go home?"- He said

I didn't answered at first. Did I wanted to go home? I barely remembered it and I was happy here. But still there was something missing. But if I went back there would be something missing too.

"I don't know. I think I do, but there is something that tells me not too."- I said

"I want you decision at the end of the Coronation that will be placed tomorrow. All right?'- He asked. I nodded.-"You may go."-

As I arrived to where I was before I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around and no one was there. Still it could have been the wind.

"Psst."- I heard someone muttering. I turned around and no one was there. There was a big rock there. I walked behind it expecting to find someone but no one was there. I turned around and screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"- There was Edmund laughing so much it seemed he was about to cry.

"You…should've…saw…your…face!"- Edmund said between laughs.

"Very funny."- I said. I turned around and smirked. He surely thought I was mad.

He slipped his arm behind my neck. –"Oh, don't be mad."- He said in a teasing tone. I ignored him. –"If I say sorry you'll forgive me?"- He asked

"No."- I said

"I'm very, very sorry. I apologize."- He said looking serious.

"I don't believe you."- I said still on a serious tone. I nearly laughed upon seeing his face. He really looked sorry and seemed to think I was mad. He stood in front of me and said:

"If I lean on my knees you'll forgive me."- He said looking down and taking my hands. He looked at my face and I laughed.

"What?"- He asked confused

"You…should've…saw…your…face!"- I said repeating what he had just said a few moments ago.

"Very funny."- He said turning around. I sighed and placed _my_ arm around _his_ neck.

"Oh, Eddie. Don't be mad."- I laughed. He ignored me.-"If I say sorry will you forgive me?"-

"No."- He said serious

"I'm very, very sorry. I apologize."- I mimicked him. He looked at me but didn't answered.-"And I won't lean on my knees so…"- I started but was cut off by him since he pushed me to the ground and began tickling me. I started laughing.

"No…Ed…stop…please…"- I pleaded

"Not until you beg."- He said tickling me harder.

"Ne…never."- I laughed not because I wanted, because he was still tickling me.

"Beg!"- He ordered.

"Never!"-

"Be…"- Edmund started but was cut off by Peter.

"What are you doing, Ed?"- He asked

"Tickling her until she begs."- He said

"Stop."- He said helping me up. I stuck my tongue at Ed.-"Stop, you two. We are starting the journey to Cair Paravel. Come on."- He said leading us to the others. Laughing we followed him.

***********************************************************************************************************************

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!

You can tell me anything you want! But review!!!! I want another five.


	22. The Coronation

Hello! I'm a bit busy right now but I'll try and update the most quickly I can.

And I need help!!!

I want to make a banner but I need someone who tells me how or where they can tell me how to do it. And I need you to send me photos of the four Pevensies to make it. I'll announce the winner when I have these two things.

Thanks!

Enjoy:

*******************************************************************************************************************

The way to Cair Paravel was… well I don't know because I fell asleep on it. The last thing I remember was that I leaned on Igor and someone chuckled. Next thing I know Ed was tickling me.

"NO! Ed, stop…it right now!"- I cried as I tried to protect myself. That clearly woke me up.

He didn't stopped.-"Not until you beg."-

"No…no…Help!"- I shouted

"Oh, what? You can't handle this alone, Ella?"- Ed teased

I smirked. I remembered some Karate moves Jane had taught me. Jane? Who is she? Putting those thoughts away, I placed my right foot behind Ed's one. I grabbed it and he began falling. He did.

"Who says I can't handle it alone, Eddie?"- I asked while I laughed.

He grumbled as Peter came in sight. –"What happens, Ella?"- I noticed he didn't called me 'Bella' anymore.

"Oh, nothing Peter. Is just that Ed here thinks I can't handle him tickling me by myself."- I explained as I patted Ivor's head. He moved and my hands were placed on the back of his ears.-"You liked it better there?"- I said slowly. He nodded.

Peter was helping Ed to get up when Susan and Lucy came over.

"Have you seen the castle, Ella? It's beautiful. Just imagine how it will be inside!"- Lucy exclaimed

That's when I looked at my surroundings. At my right was a garden with the most beautiful roses I had ever seen. I could judge, since my mother the rose-lover (the way dad and I called her sometimes) loved to put and take out roses in our garden. Every week she changed all the roses to new ones. Not even some she had brought for Christmas could compare these ones. On my left was what I supposed inside was a stable.

In front of me was the most beautiful castle I had ever seen. It was white and tall, big and large. The most incredible one, not even comparing to some I had dreamed about. My house could fill seven times and there would still be place for more.

"Anna?"- Susan said grabbing my arm.-"Come on, Mr. Tumnus is going to show us the way."

"Um, yes, of course."- I said sleepy.

"I think Sleeping Beauty is coming on."- Lucy joked.

"Well, I have never been a morning person. I'm worst if they wake me up tickling me."- I said glaring at Ed. He just smiled.

"Ella, if you want I can lead you to your room so you can sleep and later someone can show you the ways through the castle."- Mr. Tumnus said

"That would be wonderful. I…"- I was cut off by myself when I tripped down with a step of a stairway. Just my luck.

"Were you that clumsy back at your world?"- Ed laughed as he, Peter, and Mr. Tumnus helped me up.

"Yes, Ed. I fall down a lot."- I admitted. He laughed again.-"Shut up."- He only laughed more.

"Come on, Ed. Stop laughing."- Peter said.

"But she likes it."- Ed answered looking at my face. Sure, I was smiling but not because he was laughing of me.

"You want him to laugh at you?"- Peter asked incredulously

"I want him to fall…"- Ed laughed more.-"Of a cliff."- I finished.

"In you dreams, Ella."- Ed said

"Oh, let Anna sleep, you two."- Susan scolded her brothers.

"I think we shall have to go at the infirmary of the castle."- Mr. Tumnus said pointing at the blood on my knee.

"Wonderful."- I grumbled.

"Come on, I'll help you."- Peter laughed. I scowled as he and Ed helped me. I rested my head on Ed's shoulder and closed my eyes. I was _so_ tired. When I opened them I was in a white room.

"Your Majesties, I didn't expect you to come here so quickly."- A faun said.

"Mouber, the Protector is injured."- Mr. Tumnus said.

"It isn't injured. It's just a scratch."- I said quickly. Out the corner of my eye I saw Lucy muttering to Peter. He shook his head.

"Lucy here says that if she uses her vial you'll heal more quickly."- Peter said when he caught me staring.

"No, Lu. It's just a scratch."- I told her. She grimaced.

"Sit here, Protector."- Mouber told me gesturing to a couch. I nodded. When I sat i closed my eyes.

"Would you like to continue the tour?"- Mouber asked the others.

"No…"- Ed answered

"I don't know…"- Peter replied

"But…"- Lucy pouted.

"Maybe later…"- Susan suggested.

"You go guys. Later you can show me the entire castle."- I said not opening my eyes.

"You sure?"- Lucy asked for the rest of them.

"Sure."- I said waving them off. I heard them leave with Susan's –"See you later."-. I sighed. I was so tired and the couch wasn't uncomfortable at all. I would be going home soon and a few minutes of sleep wouldn't harm anyone. I heard Mouber looking for some things. A few minutes wouldn't matter…

……**.**

***********

_I wasn't anywhere I recognized. I heard a laugh behind me. A boy was persuading a girl to go. She said no but it was clear she wanted to._

"_Rosemary is such a flirter."- I told to two women and a little girl who were in the same table with me as I watched the girl walking outside with the boy._

"_Yes, she is."- One of the two women said._

"_And so are you."- The other told me._

"_Mom! I'm not."- I cried. Mom? She was my mother? I couldn't believe it but I had to admit I looked a lot like her._

"_Yes, you are. Or you were."- She continued.-"When you were a baby and handsome man passed you winked at him."- The woman and the girl laughed._

"_I did not."- I said._

"_You did. Only men. Never women. I was always embarrassed thinking they would think I taught you that. But I didn't. It was your nature."- My 'mother' said._

_The girl laughed more._

"_Paul was always scaring off men who tried to coo you. Actually that's how we met Darren."- My mom laughed at the memory._

"_Darren? David's father?"- I asked incredulously._

"_Yes. We were at the mall buying some clothes for your father and Darren came in with Emma and David and you winked at him. He came over with his family and then he smiled and you winked at him again. Several years later you entered school and we found out he was a friend of your father and that David was in your school but that he was a year older than you."- My mother finished._

"_Well, that's a story."- The woman said laughing._

"_Aunt!"- I cried._

"_What?"- She asked innocently._

"_Mom, why did you have to tell me this? Next time I see Mr. Stewart I'll die of embarrassment."- I said as my head fell to my hands._

"_Never figured out why he called you wink-girl?"- She asked._

"_That's why?"- I asked looking up.-"Ugh. But still I'm not a flirter. Not anymore. Stop laughing Annemarie."- I told the girl.-"That's gone."-_

"_It will come back, someday."- My aunt said drinking some coffee._

"_I don't think so."- I said firmly._

_They laughed._

……**.**

***********

I woke up with a start. What had that been? As a baby I already flirted? Oh, screw me. I met my mother. No I had already met my mother. Sure! How could I have forgotten? She was beautiful. I looked like her but nothing compared to that beauty.

I looked around and I didn't recognized the room. It was brown chocolate and had many cupboards. A window was on the left part of it. Where was I? As I began to stand up the door opened and Edmund walked in.

"Gaby!"- He gave me a bear hug and then he whispered.-"I must tell the others."-

"Huh?"- What was he talking about?

"See you in a minute!"- He said before I could understand or ask questions.

A few moments later Susan rushed in followed by Lucy. –"Anna!"- Susan said giving me a bear hug.

Lucy gave me one from behind. What was with everyone giving bears hugs?

"You…You…"- Lucy began.

"Ella!"- Pixmo said shoving everyone out of his way. He too gave me a bear hug.

"Pixmo!"- I mimicked him.-"What happens wit…"- I began but Peter came from behind and hugged me.

"What's going on?"- I finally asked.

"You fainted."- Edmund answered as he entered out of breath.

"I… what?"- I said.-"I didn't fainted. I just fell asleep a few minutes."-

"You _fainted yesterday_."- Peter said quietly.

"I fell _asleep_."- I said looking at them.

"When's the coronation?"- Pixmo asked me.

"Tomorrow."- I said. Tomorrow I would be going home.

"Is today."- Lucy replied.

"But I just fell asleep…"- I began.

"Well if you fainted or fell asleep is the same. You slept all yesterday's evening, night and the sunrise is beginning."- Susan gestured to the window where indeed the sunrise was starting.

"So, today's the coronation?"- I asked. I only had a few hours with the Narnians and Pevensies.

"Yes. And your two dresses are ready."- Lucy smiled.

"Two dresses?"- I asked

"Yes, one for the coronation and one for receiving the guests."- Susan told me.

"Guests?"- I asked again. As far as I knew only Narnians were going to come.

"People from Archerland…"- Ed began.

"Archerland?"- I asked once again.

"Country next to ours."- Peter answered. _Ours_.

"And people from Galma. Only those two because they are the closest."- Ed finished.

"And Galma is another country."- I said catching on.

"No. Is an island-country."- Peter answered again.

"Oh."- Was all I managed to answer.

I spent the rest of the morning with them giving me a tour of the castle. I was amazed at how every room never finished to surprise me. The Throne Room, the library, the Courtyards, the stables, the ball rooms, the councils room, the kitchens, the infirmary (I had woken up in one of the bedrooms of it), the halls even the bathrooms. The most beautiful ones were the Royal bedrooms. Peter's was blue and had its own bathroom, waiting room, closet, a desk, a balcony, and a huge bed.

Across his was Susan's. Hers was light yellow with the same things as Peter's. At the right of hers was Edmund's which was light green. Across from his was Lucy's which was light blue. At the right from her room was another door. My room.

It was light brown and had the same things as the others. It reminded me of something but I just couldn't grasp what it was. I hadn't expected that my room would be in the Royal's floor but oh well, I wasn't going to complain.

My dress for receiving the guests was brown and very different to the one I wore on camp. I had no idea of how to comb my hair so I decided to wear loose. I had no iron so my wavy curls had no way to be plain. I studied myself at big mirror beside the dressing table. I looked like one of those princesses I had looked before in my history book. Brown, long dress, tall, black wavy curled hair, tan skin, and beautiful make-up. It was nice if I say it so myself.

I decided to look for the Pevensies since we were about to greet the guests who were about to arrive. With one last glance at myself I went looking for the them. Susan wasn't hard to find. She was still looking at herself and Lucy was leaving her room. I decided to accompany the latter to find her brothers. Lucy was wearing a light green dress and her hair was plain as always. Susan was wearing a yellow dress and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

Peter and Edmund were wearing tunics. Peter's was blue and Ed's was green. Tunics were strange. Well who was I to judge? They seemed dresses with leggings and boots.

"So what are you going to do after the coronation?"- Lucy asked me.

"I'll go back home."- I said simply.

"WHAT?"- Four voices exclaimed. Susan had just come into the courtyard-entrance.

"I'm going back home. You are still needed here. I'm not. Anyways I miss my family and friends."- I answered not meeting any eyes.

"But what about us?"- Lucy asked in a quiet voice.

"I…"- I didn't had any answer.

"Aren't we friends, nearly family to you?"- Edmund asked loudly almost shouting.

"Yes, of course you are. But…"- I said quickly.

"But what?"- Susan asked also quietly.

"I don't belong here. I don't even belong to your time. Peter who is the oldest is 68 years older than me. Susan is 67, Ed is 66 and Lu is 64."- I said

"How do you know that?"- Peter asked curiously.

"Um, well I may have done that when we were camping with the Beavers."- I admitted.

"Ha! I'm older than you!"- Ed laughed.

"Technically."- Lucy reminded him.

"Yes, but still that doesn't changes anything. You can't leave us."- He continued.

"But…"- I started.

"You have friends here."- Lucy chirped in.

"And you can have a family."- Ed said.

"But you aren't them. As they aren't you. It will be strange to go back. I'll miss you so much."- I said tears forming in my eyes.

"Then don't go."- Ed said. Lucy and Susan nodded.

"Come on, Peter. Tell her not to leave."- Lucy said

"I can't tell her what to do. But of course I-we would miss you too."- He said. Upon seeing the look his siblings gave him he added.-"But I certainly prefer you to stay."-

"But what about my parents? My friends?"- I asked.

"We know we can never replace them, but we are here."- Susan said.

A long minute passed filled with silence.

"So you aren't going?"- Lucy asked timidly.

"I don't know."- I said quietly. Ed seemed about to say something when Oreius reached us suddenly.

"People of Galma are arriving meanwhile the Archerland's are on their way. Do you see them?"- He asked motioning ahead of us. I could. There were at least thirty people there. They were riding horses. Beside me Susan got nervous.

"Your Majesties, presenting King Lune and Prince Corin of Archerland."- Mr. Tumnus shouted.

King Lune looked friendly. He had a black beard and his eyes were green. Corin seemed to be eight years old. The rest of them I learned were nobles. They greeted us, exchanged a few words, and stepped aside as we waited for the Galmians. Corin smiled once at me. I smiled back. He had such a cute face!

The Galmians brought another thirty people or so.

"Presenting, King Rayne and Prince Liam of Galma."- Mr. Tumnus shouted.

King Rayne was almost exactly like King Lune except in the aspect physically. They both had green eyes but King Rayne had a blond beard. Liam was about my size and had black hair. He seemed to be fifteen. He too smiled at me and I smiled back.

Before I knew it the Coronation was about to begin. I had excused myself from the guests and leaved them to the Pevensies. Liam and Corin had joined me at the stables and we had watched every horse. We didn't become friends but we had made a bond. Sadly enough I would go back home.

My dress was silver. It was such a beautiful one! More than any other. My cape was blue with stars at the sides. My shoes were silver, too. I let my hair in curls so no change there. Lucy's and Susan's dresses were silver, too. Lucy's cape was red with yellow lions at sides and Susan's was blue. Lucy's hair was in curls and Susan's was in a comb. They looked beautiful.

Peter's tunic was blue with yellow cape. He looked handsome. Edmund's was blue too with a silver cape. He too looked dashing.

We were about to enter the Throne room and the Pevensies were nervous. Aslan was about too come.

"Not nervous?"- Susan asked.

"Not really."- I answered.

Soon too soon Aslan came. –"The coronation has begun. Peter at my left side. Edmund at his side. Susan at my right and Lucy at her side. Anna Gabriella you'll enter behind us."-

I nodded. Horns and trumpets sound. The doors opened and Aslan and the Pevensies began walking. I walked after them. All right, now, I was nervous. I saw many familiar faces. I wanted to wave but stopped myself. Before me they stopped at two steps were the thrones were. The Pevensies continued walking and Aslan turned around. I stepped at a side near to Lucy.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."- Aslan said.

Mr. Tumnus came beside the Beavers who had the crowns. Mr. Tumnus grabbed the silver circlet crown and placed it on her head. They smiled at each other.

"To the Great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just."-

Mr. Tumnus grabbed the other silver crown, bigger than Lucy's, and placed on his head. They too smiled.

"To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."-

Mr. Tumnus grabbed the golden circlet crown and placed it on her head. She and he exchanged smiles.

"And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent."-

Mr. Tumnus grabbed the golden crown and placed it on his head. The four sat on the thrones. The four had things carved in them. Edmund's had a sword. Peter's too, but other kind of sword. Susan's had a horn and Lucy's a vial.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."- Aslan said turning to them. He then looked at me. –"Come here."-

I did and kneeled in front of him. –"Do you wish to leave and go home?"- He asked.

I looked at each of the Pevensies face. All said no. –"I don't know."- I said quietly.

"Soon you shall know."- He answered. –"Mr. Tumnus."- He stood aside as Mr. Tumnus came with a circlet crown. It was gold. We smiled at each other.

"Rise, Princess Anna Gabriella of Narnia, the Faithful."- I rised and stood in the middle of Peter's and Susan's thrones. There was a circle that was were the Protector was supposed to be.

"Long live King Peter!"-

"Long live King Edmund!"-

"Long live Queen Susan!"-

"Long live Queen Lucy!"-

"Long live Princess Anna Gabriella!"-

The coronation had ended and the reign had just begun!

********************************************************************************************************************

Review!!!!!!! Long chapter!!!! And I'm on vacations!! I want many reviews!!!!

And help on banner!! And Corin is eight on my story. He and Liam will have a good character.

REVIEW!!!


	23. The Ball

Hello!!

Please help me with the banner!!!

And review!!!! I'm on vacations!!!

Tomorrow I'm going on vacation. But don't worry, if you review many reviews when i come back which will be tomorrow, too, I'll update another chapter maybe on Wednesday evening or Thursday evening!!!

Nothing more to say!

Enjoy:

********************************************************************************************************************

I never imagined that after the coronation there would be a ball. A ball! I refusing to dance sat down on the High Table and watched as Peter danced with Susan and Edmund grudgingly with Lucy. I was laughing at Lucy's face since it was clearly Edmund was pissing her off. Poor Lu!

"Your Majesty."- Prince Liam said-"Would you like to dance?"-

_Refuse. Refuse. Refuse._ –"Gladly."- So much for being faithful. I took Liam's hand and he led me to the dance floor.

"You don't like to dance?"- He asked me.

"Not really."-

"But if you're a good dancer."- He said twirling me around.

"I only know this dance because is similar to one my aunt taught me to dance for a wedding."- Which wedding?

"Well you're surely going to have more dances to learn, Your Majesty."- Liam said.

"Call me Ella, please Your Highness."- I said.

"Only if you call me Liam."-

"All right, Liam."- We smiled.-"So you are prince of Galma?"-

"Yes I am. My father as you know is King Rayne."-

"How come the Queen, I mean, your mother didn't come?"- If there was a king there had to be a queen.

"She died when I was six years old. We never knew why she died."- He said looking to the floor.

"I'm so sor…"- I began as the song ended and felt someone tapping my shoulder. Peter.

"Would you care to dance?"- He asked extending his arm.

"I…"- Why did he had to come at this moment? Not that I didn't liked to dance with him but leave Liam alone?

"It was an honor, Ella."- Liam said. He bowed and left.

"Who was him?"- Peter asked taking my hand.

"Li… Prince Liam of Galma. Didn't you saw him earlier?"- I said

"Not really. There are many people I didn't learned their names."- He explained twirling me around.

"Oh."- His other hand was at my waist. I blushed.

"What?"- He asked noticing my sudden change of color. Why did I have to blush?

"Nothing. So how are you feeling, Your Highness?"- I changed of subject.

"Don't call me that."- He mumbled.

"As you wish, High King."- I was having a very good time.

"Ella."- He said

"Yes, my King?"- I asked innocently.

"Nothing, my Princess."- He smirked.

"All right, all right. I'll stop if you stop."- I said. He searched my eyes for any hint of lying. I stared deeply into his blue eyes.

"All right."- He said finally broking connection.-"What did Aslan told you when you were kneeling in front of him?"- So he had noticed.

"He asked if I wished to leave."- I said not meeting his eyes.

"And?"-

"And the song just finished."- I said taking my hand off of his shoulder. His grip tightened at my waist. –"Let go, Peter."- I whispered low enough so he could only hear.-"People are staring."- I added looking around.

"Let them stare."- He whispered back.-"You are leaving aren't you?"- He said trying to make me meet his eyes.

"I don't know."- I answered.-"Now let go."-

"What did you told Aslan?"- He asked not loosening his grip.

"I answered, 'I don't know'. Now please let go if you don't want people murmuring."- I said. Finally his hand let my waist. Instantly I felt cold.

"Don't go. You are like a sister to all of us."- He said as I finally met his eyes.

"I still don't know what I'm going to do, so don't pressure me."-

"As you wish, my Princess."- He said turning around.

"Hey! You promised not to call me that."- I said as I walked behind him getting a few stares.

"I never promised. Just agreed. Now if you excuse I owe a dance to Lucy."- He said laughing.

"Fine by me, my King."- I grinned and turned around before he could say anything. Clumsy as I am I nearly tripped but was catched by none than King Eddie. Ha!

"Clumsy as ever I see."- He laughed twirling me around to make it see that my nearly tripped was a catch of dancing. Clever king.

"Thanks."- I mumbled not even bothering to accuse him of calling me clumsy. We danced all the song laughing and I joking that he didn't even knew the dance (which he did without any mistake) and making fun with each other. He was so funny to be with!

Corin asked me to dance after Ed and I accepted. Oh, Corin was such a little cute boy. Eight years, freckles, blue eyes, and blond hair. He reminded me of someone back from my world but I couldn't remember who. He tread me two times but I didn't even felt his feet.

After him King Rayne asked me to dance. He was a funny guy and had certainly been a joking prince when he was younger.

After him I danced with King Lune. I learned his wife had died years before and that Corin had a twin brother, Cor. He had been a baby when someone had kidnapped him. They had searched for him but never found him.

After him I decided to search for Liam since I hadn't said sorry appropriately.

He wasn't hard to find. Just a messy black hair and there he was. He was in one of the balconies with his back turned to me. I slowly walked up to him.

"Hi."- I said looking at the moon. A full moon.

"Oh, hi. Why aren't you in the ball?"-

"Tired. I wanted to say sorry before I'm interrupted again…"- I began.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault."- He said

"But still, I'm sorry. I know what is like to lose someone."- I said looking down.

"Your mother is dead?"-

"No, thanks Aslan no."- I smiled weakly at him.-"My brother is dead."-

"I'm sorry. Was he younger or older?"- He asked interested.

"Older. He was eighteen."-

"Oh. I have a brother who couldn't come. He's name is Arlen. He's nineteen. He stayed with my little sister Stella. She's ten years old."- He explained

"How come they didn't come?"- I asked.

"Arlen invited Prince Tor of the Seven Islands to pass sometime in our castle so Stella invited Tor's sister, Amber."-

"There are many names."- I complained just to imagine how many I would have to remember. No! What the Pevensies would have to remember. Not me.

"There are more."-He laughed.-"So you are Narnia's Protector."-

"The very same. But my job is finished here so I'm going home."- I admitted.

"Home'?"- He asked confused.

"Yes. My world. Well the Pevensies and my world. But I'm from the future to them."- I said

"Now I'm confused."-

I laughed.-"It's complicated."- I agreed.

"But what about the Kings and Queens? They are going to?"-

"No. They still have to rule Narnia."- I said

"I don't understand."- Liam said after a long moment.

"What?"- Had I been talking?

"You have your friends here. You have your land here. You have a castle. You have a good title. You may have a family here. Why don't you call it home? What's missing?"- He said meeting my eyes.

"I do have friends. I have a land. I have a castle. I have a good title. I may form a family here, but just like you said something is missing."-

"What?"- Liam asked

"My other family and friends. I miss them. But I can't tell this to the Pevensies. They'll just try to comfort me and try to make me stay here. I want to stay here but I miss my other family."- I explained.

He laughed. –"You are like a friend of mine back at home. He's name is Jacques. He says he has two worlds, two families but one heart. He loves both."-

"Worlds? He lives in another?"- I asked interested.

"No, not those worlds. He means worlds in form of life. That he has to lives."- He chuckled.

"Oh."- I finally answered.

"But don't worry about telling the Kings and Queens. You have another friend to lay on."- He said giving me his hand.

"As you do."- I said shaking his. I spent the rest of the night talking with him, dancing with him, the Pevensies, some Narnians, and Pixmo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two weeks later I was sitting on the floor of one of the halls of the castle. This was the fifth time I got lost. Lost! In my own castle! Really, how stupid could I be?

The first time Ed had found me somewhere near the library when I had tried to get to the kitchens. The second time I had been with Lucy and Liam, who had gone two days after the coronation, had found us near the entrance. The third time Peter found me in a room that had a beautiful view of the ocean. The next day I tried to found it again but only achieved to get lost again and be found by Peter yet again.

But this time there wasn't any Liam and no Peter or Edmund since the first was in Galma, and I had to write to him tomorrow and the second and third were on Owlwood and some parts of the north looking for some creatures of the fallen army of the White Witch. The Pevensies and I had agreed that the first thing we had to do was to gather all the rest of the Witch's army.

I had wanted to go, but Susan convinced me to go by telling me about a surprise. And right now I was supposed to be with her and Lucy discussing this 'surprise'. I would be the one to judge. But before that I had to get out of here.

Why did I have to get lost? Why me Aslan? Talking of Aslan he had gone after the ball or between the ball Lucy had told us. Still why did I have to get lost?

"Ugh!"- I shouted and began kicking the floor.

"Who's there?"- A warning voice asked. I knew who it was!

"Pixmo!"- I shouted getting up.

"Ella?"- He asked bewildered. He came into view. –"What are you doing here?"-

"I got lost! Can you believe it? Lost in my own castle!"- I cried giving him a hug.

"Well, you were always one of a kind."- He said simply as I let go.

"Umm, thanks?"- I asked not sure.

"Obviously, Princess. Now come on, where were you supposed to go?"- He said laughing and leading me out the hall.

"Why do you suppose I was going somewhere?"- I asked bitterly. I did not like to being referred as the one that gets lost.

"Oh, so you were wandering only?"- He asked again. I could see he didn't believed me.

"All right, all right. I was going to the library."- I admitted.

"To the library? We thought you already knew you way to go there."- He said. _We. Nice._

"Well, not all of us carry a map on our heads."- I stated slightly annoyed.

He laughed. –"So, have you written to that Prince of yours?'- He asked in a voice that was supposed to sound casual.

"What Prince?"- I asked confused. As far as I knew I owned no 'Prince'.

"Prince Liam."- He said turning to a corner.

"Oh, no. I'm going to do it tomorrow. Why? You're not jealous? Are you?"- I teased

"Obviously not."- He stated blushing.

"I can have more friends, you know."- I said blushing, too. Why was I blushing?

"I know."- He said.

"Pixmo, what happens? Why are …"- I started.

"Here we are."- He said knocking on the door. The library. Oh, I had spent many evenings here reading and reading books. Back at school, I read all the books the library had except the boring ones. Now I had a bigger library to read. But any book I had read here had bored me.

"Finally! I thought you had got lost again!"- Susan cried. She was sitting in one of the desks. Lucy was sitting near with one book close to her nose.

"Mmmm."- Pixmo hummed. It was all I needed to be given away.

"No! You got lost again?!"- Susan said giving me a teasing look.

"At least I didn't get lost in a floor next to the bedroom's floor."- I teased back. She rolled her eyes. She had got lost in that situation. Lucy laughed and Pixmo grinned. I noticed Mr. Tumnus and Neo were there. –"Neo! So nice to finally see you!"- I exclaimed giving him a hug. It was quite a challenge seeing as he was a panther.

"Nice to see you, too."- He said.

"So what's the big surprise?"- I asked Susan as I stood next to Mr. Tumnus. We smiled at each other.

"Edmund's fourteen birthday!"- She exclaimed.

"He'll be fourteen? When?"- I asked. Well this was certainly a surprise! Eddie's birthday! Lucy was still reading. Obviously she already knew. Mr. Tumnus, Pixmo and Neo seemed interested, too.

"This fourth of February!"- She said.

"And today is?"- I had lost count of days since I came to Narnia.

"Twentieth-first of January. We have fourteen days to prepare a ball!"- Susan beamed at us. At the mention of 'ball' we all shook our heads.

"Ed doesn't like balls."- I spoke for all of us. Neither did I.

"That's why it will be a surprise. We have twelve days to prepare everything and two days before the date someone will keep Edmund out of sight of the Throne Room. Any volunteers?"- Susan said looking at us.

They all shook their heads. They knew that if Ed decided to go to the Throne Room there would be nothing that would keep him from going there. –"I'll do it. But I don't promise anything."- I said at Susan.

"Oh, don't worry. He always listens to you."- Susan said waving off my promises.

"All right we'll start from tomorrow. You may go and rest."- She said to all of us.

All of them said goodnight and leaved. –"You really got lost again?"- Lucy asked laughing.

"Ugh. Don't remind me."- I said. And then I looked at Susan.-"Do you really think Ed will enjoy himself at a ball?"-

"Oh, well. He has to start someday, doesn't he?"- She asked yawning.

"Sure he did."- Both, Lucy and I answered. We laughed and we went to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_To Prince Liam of Galma_

I wrote at the back of the letter.

_Dear Liam:_

_How have you been? I think you arrived safely home? Things are the same here, except that Susan has decided to throw a 'surprise' ball for Edmund's birthday. Of course you and your family are invited. Many invitations, I know. But what can I do? It's Susan. _

_Anyways, promise me you will come. It will be no fun without you. Bring Stella and Arlen. If you can bring Jacques. I would love to meet him. From what I have heard from you he is a funny boy. Have you heard of Corin? He already sent me a letter. Well, it's more a note than a letter, but oh, well. Peter and Edmund are still searching for the rest of the Witch's army. They are coming today or tomorrow. I wanted to go, seeing as I am their Guardian but they convinced me not too. Susan convinced me with the idea of the 'surprise'. Next time I'm not staying behind. Tell me more about Galma in your letter. All right? Hope so._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Ella._

Finally I finished. The messenger would not come in eight days with the answer but at least I would send it. One glance at myself in the mirror and I went out of my room. I was going to breakfast and was a bit late. At least I had hope I will have food to eat.

"Mr. Tumnus! Good morning!"- I said as the faun passed by.

"Ella! Good morning."- He laughed.

"Mr. Tumnus, could you give this letter to the messenger?"- I asked lending him the letter.

"Of course, Ella."- He said grabbing it.

"Thanks, and remember you still have to tell me a story."- I reminded him.

"Of course."- He smiled.

I heard a horn. With a –"Bye!"- I ran out of the hall down to the entrance-courtyard. Peter and Edmund were home.

****************************************************************************************************************

That was quick. Anyways please, please, review! It's not so difficult and it really hopes me continue. I can do a chapter in one day if you review! Oh, help me with the **banner** please!

And any **ideas or suggestions** are welcome!

**REVIEW!!!**

Love you!!!

~~*NARNIABELIEVER*~~


	24. Peter's and Edmund's Return

Hello!!

Well, I just arrived from vacations. Thanks to everyone who reviews!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Will you? I'm supposed to be studying but I'm writing this. Please review!!!!!!!

Help on the banner!!!!

**I added another chapter at the beginning of the story****!! You'll have to read the story again because I changed some things Read it and chapter seven, too!**

Enjoy:

***********************************************************************************************************************************

As I turned the corner I felt my foot grabbing the hem of my dress. I almost fell just to be catch by High King Peter himself. I instantly blushed. I looked at his blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

"Still falling, Ella?"- He grinned. So much for smiling at him. I blushed deeper.

"Still making fun, King Peter?"- I asked stepping away from him.

"Maybe."- He smirked. He opened his arms and I just looked at him confused. He sighed and rolled his eyes.-"I missed you, too Ella."-

"Oh!"- I exclaimed before launching myself at him. His arms wrapped around my waist and I blushed again. I could feel his breathing on my neck. Wait! What was I thinking?

When I let go of him, I looked around for Edmund. There he was. Wait! It was really him?

"You've grown!"- I accused him. And I was right. His hair reached him to his eyes, he seemed more muscular, and was he taller?

"Edmund always grows quickly. When he was a baby and a month old he already used eight month old clothes."- Susan said laughing.

"I did not."- Edmund said not meeting my eyes when I looked at him.

"Liar."- I laughed.

"I haven't seen you in one week and a half and that's the first thing you say to me?"- He asked incredulously.

"Oh, come here Eddie."- I said pulling him to me. I felt his arms circling my waist.

"I already told you to not call me that."- Ed said.

"What, King Eddie?"- I said innocently.

He raised one eyebrow.-"Su, you don't think she's bewitched?"-

"All right, all right, I won't call you that."- I said. He grinned.-"But only if you help me with something."-

"What?"- He asked suspiciously.

"You'll know at the time. I think that during the first days of February."- I winked at Susan. She and Lucy grinned. I had Edmund out of the Throne Room. Great.

"What is it?"- Peter asked curiously.

"Oh, soon you'll know."- I smiled.

He raised his eyebrows.-"Don't worry, is nothing you need to worry about."- I said.

"If you say so."- Peter said.

"I say so."- I replied stepping towards him.

"All right."- He grinned taking a step towards me, too.

"Ok."- I smirked stepping another step. We all laughed. I was in front of him and I could see a freckle on his nose.

I blushed at how close we were. Fortunately, Susan made our attention turn to her.

"Oh, stop you two, you're like…"- Susan started but was cut off by Pixmo.

"Ella! Ella, the messenger just gave me this…letter."- Pixmo said watching how close Peter and I were. I took a step time at the same time Peter did.-"It's from Archerland."- He continued. I grabbed the letter.

The Pevensies looked at me with curiosity.-"Corin."- I answered simply with just looking at the letter.

_To Princess Anna Gabriella of Narnia_

"Your majesties, welcome back."- Pixmo told to Peter and Edmund bowing.

"Please Pixmo, you don't have to do that."- Ed said.

"He's right Pixmo."- Peter agreed.

"As you wish, Peter and Edmund. Peter here's a letter for you, too. It's from Archerland also."- He handed the letter and then looked at me.-"Later?"-

"Later."- I answered. He nodded and left.

"Later?"- Ed asked eyeing me.

"He's going to get me 'safely' somewhere he wants me to see."- I explained remembering the note I'd seen on the floor of my room.

"Safely?"- Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, well…"- They couldn't know!

"She got lost yesterday again."- Lucy spilled. That is it. Peter and Edmund burst out laughing.

"Thank you, Lucy."- I said through their laughter.

"Sorry. It spilled out."- She said clasping her hands over her mouth.

"So I have noticed."- Upon looking at her face I quickly added.-"Don't worry."-

"You…lost…again?"- Ed said between laughs.

"Yes, a problem with that?"- I snapped. I wasn't really mad, but Ed always freaked out when he thought I was mad at him.

It worked. He stopped laughing.-"Gaby, I'm so so…"- He began.

"What does your letter says?"- I asked Peter, ignoring Edmund.

"Let me read it first, all right?"- He asked ripping the letter.

"Wait! Both of you go to your rooms, get changed, you Peter read the letter, and then both come to eat breakfast with us."- Motherly Susan said to Peter and Edmund.

"But…"- Peter and Edmund complained at the same time.

"Now!"- She commanded.

"Yes, mum."- Both boys said already entering the castle.

"These boys will kill me some day."- Susan said. Both Lucy and I laughed.-"And you two, go wash your hands!"- She told us.

Our laughter stopped.-"Yes, mum."- We replied together and ran out.

"And Anna? Change your dress. Your hem is all ripped."- She pointed out.

"Yes, mum."- I said quickly.

"What?"- She called.

"Nothing!"- I yelled already running to my room.

"When I was safely on the walls of my room, I chose another dress. A blue dress and quickly changed. Back in my world, I wouldn't keep up with one of this all day, but these were rather comfortable. Now to read the letter:

_Dear Ella:_

_Guess what? Guess what? I convinced my Dad of asking King Peter if I could go to Narnia for three weeks! Isn't that wonderful? Incredible?! Please, convince King Peter. I need to get out of here. Guess what my Dad did today? He put me in charge of a nanny! Unbelievable! But in Narnia I'll be free to be with you and without Nanny! Please, send me the answer of King Peter's answer even though I think he'll send one to Dad. _

_Anyways, how have you been? I sent a letter to Liam two days ago, so I guess the messenger just arrived at Narnia, hasn't it? _

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Corin_

_PS: In one week I think I'll be there if King Peter allows me to._

I smiled. Corin here would be wonderful. And Edmund's birthday was coming so he could help us to distract him. I went downstairs. To my surprise, the four Pevensies were already there. I went to my seat beside Peter and next to Edmund.

"Can he come?"- I blurted out before they could say anything.

"Who?"- Edmund, Susan, and Lucy asked together.

"Corin."- Peter and I answered.-"So, can he come?"- I turned to him.

"Well, I don't know. What if he gets us in problems?"- High King Peter asked.

"He's a lovely boy."- Susan said eating some fruit.

"And very funny."- Ed added eating a toast. Lucy nodded. She had already finished eating.

"Um…"- Peter said unsure. He too, had finished eating.

"Let him come, Peter. What's the worst that could happen?"-Susan asked.

Right then, Mr. Tumnus came in.-"Susan, would you like this for the banquet of E… evening? Of the evening."- He asked realizing Edmund was there.

"Let go to the library, all right?"- She said quickly. Lucy followed.

"See you later."- She waved.

"Since when Susan decides what will be in the banquet?"- Ed asked finishing eating.

"Since she became Queen, I suppose."- I answered with the only thing that came to my mind.

"Um, I'll be sparring."- Edmund said getting up.-"See you!"-

"Thanks Aslan, Mr. Tumnus stopped himself at the right time."- Peter said looking at some fruit. I raised my eyebrows. How did he know?-"Lucy told me."- He explained.

"Oh. So can Corin come?"- I asked again.

"I don't…"- He started.

"He'll be my responsibility."- I said quickly. If he gave me trouble I would get him a nanny.

"But…"- He began again.

"Come on, Peter. Please?"- I said pouting.

"I…I…I… All right! All right! Stop pouting."- He said putting his hands up.

"Thank you, Peter."- I said quickly giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I regretted that a moment later but just for what would he say. I actually liked his skin.

"You're welcome."-He replied smiling.

"You'll write King Lune your answer, won't you?"- I asked.

"Of course I will."- He replied smiling more.

"I'll write to Corin. Oh, thank you, thank you!"- I said giving him another hug and kiss. I realized a moment later that I had done that already and blushed.

He smiled.-"It's so good to see everyone smiling here."- He said.

"Yeah, well, wait for Ed's ball. He'll be in a mood."- I said laughing.

"You're right. Anyways, I'm going to write the answer."- He said. He kissed my forehead and leaved. I flushed. Remembering what I had to do I went to my room to write Corin's reply.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you like it. And I think you'll have to **read** the story again because I changed some things. See you!!! I added another chapter at the beginning of the story!!

Any **suggestion or idea** is welcome.

Review!! An tell me what you think


	25. The Courtship

Hello!

I was supposed to update this yesterday but I was on the beach. So I am writing this with some crazy cousins of Tucson beside me.

"Hey!"- Emma says

"We are not crazies."- Danna says smacking me.

(Their names are changed). Anyways before we bore you to dead, I remind you that I need help with the **banner**.

Well, nothing more to say. Enjoy the rest of spring break!

Enjoy:

*********************************************************************************************************************************

I spent the next whole week listening to Susan's rants. She asked my opinion, I gave it to her but at the end she did what she wanted. So Susan. Edmund didn't got suspicious of anything so we were lucky. Corin arrived yesterday and right now was…somewhere.

"_What's the worst that could happen?"__-_

"_He'll be my responsibility."-_

I still hear those words. Yeah, right. I said that when I still didn't know what a responsibility Corin was. We had been walking in the gardens when suddenly he said-"You can't catch me!"- And took of running. I hadn't been able to grab him from the surprise and running with a dress isn't a good mix. Right now I was starting to get annoyed. It had been two hours since that and still no sign of him.

"Ella?"- Edmund appeared. What was he doing here? Oh right, he was in our castle.

"Yes, Ed?"- I asked hoping he wouldn't ask me about Corin.

"Where is Corin?"- And there went my hopes.

"Uh…in the castle."- I said.

"What part of the castle?"- He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Library."- I answered to quickly.

"You know Corin hates the library."- He replied. That reminded me of something but I couldn't remember. Something of hating the library.

"Well, he woke up today with an obsession of going to the library."- I invented. Not even I would have believed it.

He chuckled. –"What happened?"- He asked smiling. He knew me so well.

"We were walking on the gardens and I was going to show him the stables when he said 'You can't catch me!' and took of running."- I explained as he put his arm on my shoulders and started leading me somewhere.

"How long have you been looking for him?"- He said.

"Two hours."- I answered.

"That boy is a nightmare."- He replied after a minute.

"Yes, he is."- I agreed. We both looked at each other and laughed.

When we stopped Edmund asked, -"Two hours and you managed to no get lost?"-

I smacked him.-"You did, right?'- He asked laughing hard.

I smacked him again. –"Just one time."- I muttered slowly. He heard that and laughed more. I shoved him and he tried to stop.

"And, how come..."- He began laughing.-"…you aren't lost right now?"-

"A faun guided me to the towers."- I said.

"Well, that's a whole improvement for you, isn't it?"- He asked smirking. I glared at him. –"All right, all right. So how do we find the prince?"-

"You'll help me?"- I asked. I hadn't been planning on that.

"And let King Lune and Peter eat you alive? Well, it would be fun to watch…"- He started. I raised my eyebrows.-"But I certainly don't want you dead. Come on. Let's look on the Throne Room."- He said leading the way.

"No!"- I nearly shouted.

"What?"- He asked stopping and turning around.

"I…I already looked there."- I said in a small voice.

"How come I don't believe you?"- He asked. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"I'm saying the truth."- I said in an even smaller voice.

"Mmm, let's find out."- He said leading to the Throne Room.

"Ed, no!"- I said running up to catch him. Since when he could _walk _so fast?

"Why don't you want me to go to the Throne Room?"- He asked not stopping.

"It's not that. It's just…"- I began. He was about to open the door.-"Don't go in."- I pleaded. He opened both doors.-"NO!"- I shouted.

His eyes widened.-"What is going on here?!"- He shouted.

Everyone stopped. The fauns that were carrying the flowers looked towards us. Some elves that were cleaning screamed upon looking at Ed. The fauns that were putting up the tables paused. The surprise was over.

A whole moment passed and no one moved. Ed got tired of it.-"Can someone tell me what is going on?!"- Still, for once, it seemed no one was going to do what the King wanted to. They all looked at me. I opened my mouth and shut it. I tried again but couldn't.

When Edmund saw that everyone was looking at me he turned around to question me.-"Ella, what is going on?"- He said calmer.

"I'll explain it in the library."- I find my voice.

He nodded.-"Come on, then."- He said leading me there. I turned towards the fauns and elves and said-"Change the things to other parts of the room. Only change the place."- I told them.

I began following Edmund when I turned around and grabbed some flowers that were on a vase and gave them to a faun.-"King Edmund doesn't like pink flowers."-The faun nodded.-"Oh, and tell Queen Susan and Queen Lucy to come to my room and wait there."- He nodded again.

Ed was silent on the way to the library. When we finally entered it, he sat in one of the desks and looked at me expectantly.-"Well?"- He asked.

"The thing is… the thing is…the thing is that the Royal Family of the Seven Islands is arriving tomorrow."- I lied.

"What?"- Edmund said.

"That Prince Tor and his family are arriving tomorrow."- I said. That was true.

"Why?"- He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this…"- I said thinking quickly.

"Why am I not informed of the things or guests that are coming to our castle?"- He asked. He seemed angry.

"No one knows about it. Just Susan, the fauns, elves, and me."- I said quickly. Now that was a lie.

"Why?"- He asked yet again. The angriness seemed gone.

"Because Prince Tor…Prince Tor… wants to courtship Susan."- I said without thinking. Now that was another lie.

"_WHAT?!"-_ He shouted.

"What's happening here?"- Peter asked entering the library.-"Why are you shouting Edmund?"-

"Why? Why? Because Prince Tar wants to courtship Susan!"- He said all but calm.

"Tor."- I corrected him. He raised his eyebrows.-"Sorry."-

"_WHAT?!"- _Peter shouted.-"How did you found out? When? Courtship? Susan?"- Peter screamed. Well, the Pevensie brothers were obviously vey protective.

"I didn't know! I was with Ella, here, and we were trying to find Corin but she told me to not go into the Throne Room. I didn't listen and entered anyways. Fauns and elves were adorning the room. No one tells me what's going on, so Ella said she's going to tell me here. We came and she said Prince Tor and his family are coming tomorrow because Tor wants to get in a courtship with Susan!"- Ed said in a breath.

Peter looked at me. I tried to tell him everything with my eyes. He smiled. He understood. -"Oh."- Was all he said.

"_Oh? Oh?_ That's all you say?"- Ed asked in disbelief.

"We don't know the Prince. Let's not judge."- Peter answered looking at him.

"I'm not judging. But this is Susan. Our sister!"-He seemed to be trying to get some sense into Peter.

"I know she's our sister."- Peter said sitting on a chair and ripping some papers.

Ed seemed outraged. He then pointed his finger at him.-"You knew! Didn't you? If you hadn't you wouldn't be so calm."-

Peter opened his mouth to answer but I beat him to it.-"I already told you, Ed. No one else knows."-

Ed looked at me. Then at Peter.-"I'll be sparring."-

"Goodbye, Eddie."- I said smiling. He groaned and got out.-"Uff!"- I said as I sat on a chair beside Peter.

Peter laughed.-"Courtship?"- He asked amused.

"It was the only thing I came up with."- I admitted and we both laughed.

"I hope it won't come true, though."- Peter told me when we stopped.

"Why? She has the right to make her own life, Peter."- I said suddenly realizing that when Ed first had told him, he had believed it. Still, that gave him no reason to choose who Susan wants to be with.

"I don't object on that. But I've heard that Prince Tor is a heart-breaker."- He answered me and began looking for a book.

"Where have you heard that?"- I asked suspiciously.

"Rumors."- He said simply.

"You can't believe every rumor you hear, Peter."- I said laughing as I too, began looking for a book.

"Why not? It may be true."- He looked at the section of books I was in and began searching below me.

"Or it may be just that. A rumor."- I looked at him. His sandy-blond hair was messy as he ran a hand through it.

"Prevention is better than be sorry about it, Ella."- He said seriously.

"Well, then many girls are sighing deeply because of you."- I replied.

"What?"- He asked confused looking at me.

"Last week, I was walking towards the West Garden when I heard some fauns and dryads saying many girls from Calormen, Archerland, and the Lone Islands have heard of you and want to marry you."- I answered. I had to bit my lip from laughing at Peter's face.

"Marry me? But they don't even know me!"- Peter cried.-"Anyway, they're only rumors. You can't believe every rumor you hear, Ella."-

"Prevention is better than be sorry about it."- I mocked him. He rolled his eyes and stood up to face me. He was so near that the only thing I could see were his blue eyes.

"So… so who are you going to marry?"- I stuttered barely remembering what we were talking about.

"A girl I love. A girl that loves me back. A girl that I'm happy to be with and that I don't have to pretend anything."- He answered me.-"Who are you going to marry?"- He suddenly asked.

"Someone I love. Doesn't matters that everyone is against it. It's my decision. It's my happiness. It's my life."- I whispered.

His gaze on me was so intense it made me wonder if he could see through my eyes. That is impossible.

He was so close. I could feel his breathing. But why wasn't I backing away? That was what I had been doing since a lot of time ago.

"Ella! You didn't find me! I told you that…oh, was I interrupting something?"- Corin said entering the library.

"No."- Peter and I said pulling apart. I blushed.

"Really?"- He seemed to be questioning like the police. _I didn't do it! _

"It was nothing, Corin. Right, Ella?"- Peter asked me.

"Right. Nothing."- I said quietly wondering why was I feeling sad.-"We were just discussing rumors."- I continued smiling at Corin.

"What rumors?"- Corin asked quickly.

"Some. Anyways, what do you think you're doing by running off like that? I spent two whole hours looking for you! If you do this again, I'll make you have a nanny."- I threatened him.

"No! No. I promise I won't do it again."- He said quickly. Still, there was something wrong with his smirk that didn't make me believe him.

"All right. Come on, let's go to the stables."- I said planning to do the things I had planned before his 'escapade'.

"Again? I already went an hour ago!"- He cried.

I turned around and looked at Peter.-"I'm gonna kill him."- I mouthed. He laughed.

"Well, then lets go to my room. Oh, shit! I forgot, Lucy and Susan are waiting for me there. Come on, I'll explain them and you…"- I said motioning Corin.-"About what happened. Goodbye, Peter."-

"See you later."- He called waving as Corin and I leaved.-"Shit?"- I heard him ask.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I explained to Susan, Lucy, and Corin what had happened. They had laughed and Susan had glared at me. At the end she agreed to go to talk to Edmund.

Four days till when the ball was going to be and tomorrow the Seven Islanders, Galmians, Archerlands, and Telmars will arrive. I would keep Edmund out of the presentation of the Royals Families except of the Seven Islanders. Susan would explain to Prince Tor what had happened so he could play along.

One thing I discovered though when I saw Peter at dinner this night with everyone else, was that I liked him.

I, Anna Gabriella Hamilton, liked Peter Pevensie.

For the Love of Aslan!

************************************************************************************************************

There is it. I hope you like it. Oh I have a new cousin!! Two actually! Twins!!!

Anyways review and tell me what you think. Any suggestion or idea is welcome. Next chapter is the ball.

I hadn't updated because I'm in examinations!!!

I'm supposed to be studying but oh well! You won't tell my parents, right? Ok.

Review!! You can PM me. Review. Help on banner. Thanks to everyone who reviews!!

Love,

~~*NARNIABELIEVER*~~


	26. Preparing a Surprise

Hullo!!

Here is another chapter!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and FS and FA!!!

Love you!!!

Well now,

Enjoy:

**************************************************************************************************************

"Ella, where are we going?"- Edmund asked for the fifth time.

"We are nearly there, Ed."- I said. Edmund and Phillip sighed. Thankfully, Igor was more reserved.

Early this afternoon, Susan had told me the people from Archerland were to arrive first than the Seven Islanders, so I had to take Ed out. He wasn't happy with the idea of missing lunch but I convinced him by saying I would bring food.

"You said that the last two times I asked."- He grumbled.

"You're so impatient, Edmund. You have to wait."- I continued ignoring Phillip's stare on my back. Ed stopped talking.

Fifteen minutes later, though, he spoke again.-"Are we there yet?"-

"Yes! Here we are."- I said looking around. Lucy and I had found a place near here. It was beautiful and Ed and I had already passed it. That time with Lucy I had decided to search further meanwhile she stayed with Pixmo. I had found this meadow. The trees were bright green and had different kind of flowers. You could see the sky from here.

"Wow."- Ed murmured. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to the surroundings.

I chuckled. He turned around and said.-"Now, care to explain why you brought me here, with my sword, and without eating lunch?"-

"I supposed a picnic would be fun."- I lied.

"Why?"- He asked suspiciously.

"Because a sword practice sounds good. Well, I'll practice with my Bayonet and Katana but still."- I explained.

"And we couldn't have done this in the castle because…"- He asked again.

"Because it's a nice day."- I was seriously getting out of ideas.

Two hours later, we were sitting below a tree eating some apples and watching Phillip and Igor eating grass. I had discovered I needed to practice more often or I wouldn't be in a good shape if we had a battle. Ed had gladly showed me some new moves and explained how Peter, Susan, and Lucy seemed to be hiding something from him. I had said it was probably his imagination, which lead to other topics. One I certainly didn't wanted to talk about.

Peter.

"Peter's been asking me if something is wrong with you."- He said suddenly.

"What? Why?"- I asked nervously.

"He says you've been avoiding him."- He explained trying to catch my eyes.

It was true. Ever since I had discovered I liked Peter I had been avoiding him. He had made clear he liked me like his sister and well I would push him out of my mind without him noticing. The thing is he had noticed.

"I haven't been avoiding him. I just have not been in the places he is in."- I tried to believe that and prepare so I could tell Peter the same.

"All right."- Ed said not convinced.

We talked about other things and joked about many things. Particularly about how clumsy I was. Nevertheless, I talk with him made feel very good. At the evening we started to gallop back home. When we arrived, I was surprised to see someone very familiar there.

"Liam!"- I shouted. Oh, oh! Ed was there.-"What are you doing here?"-

"Well, you invited me to E…enter, I mean to come remember?"- He said realizing Edmund was there. We both hugged.-"King Edmund."- He bowed.

"Edmund, please."- Ed answered.-"Ella, I'm going to get ready for dinner. See you later."- He continued walking away.

"But dinner is not until two hours more!"- I shouted. He didn't heard me.-"When did you arrived?"- I asked Liam.

"Some minutes after you left, Ella."- Corin said appearing at my side.-"Oh, and my father wants to talk with you."- He added in a slow voice.

"What about?"- I asked curiously. I wasn't that good in politics.

"Me, I suppose. How have I been doing or how do I behave. Obviously, I behave very good."- Corin answered with a face that seriously anyone could believe he was innocent.

Liam coughed.-"Of..."- cough-"Course."- Cough. Corin rolled his eyes.

"Well, I better go and see your father. Do you know where he is?"- I said.

"In the library, with Peter."- Corin said.-"Liam, let's go to the kitchen. I'm hungry!"- He continued and grabbed his hand. Liam rolled his eyes. I laughed.

When I arrived at the library, I knocked two times until I heard Peter's muffled voice.-"Come in."- When I opened the door I saw he was sitting in the big desk and King Lune was sitting before him.

"King Lune."- I bowed.

"Your Highness."- He bowed as well.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me?"- I asked quickly. Peter's gaze on me was making me nervous. He had sure noticed I had been avoiding him.

"Actually, I want to talk with the two of you. I wanted to ask about Corin's behavior. He's a little…mischievous."- He said. Clearly he didn't think Corin was just mischievous.

"Well, the Princess is the one that has been with him mostly. She would know better."- Peter answered.

"Corin is…is…he has behaved well. He has obeyed me."- I said. Corin owed me a big one. The look on King Lune's face said he didn't believed it. And, clearly Peter didn't either.-"I don't mean he has been lurking away, but he has been well behaved."-

"Um, well…"- King Lune started but seemed lost for words.

"He's only a kid."- I tried to make him believe me.

"I'll keep a watching him in our stay here. I know how hard it must be for you to deal with him and…"- King Lune began.

"Actually, is a pleasure. He reminds me of my cousin back from…from…from where?"- I whispered. Which cousin? Bloody hell! I had a cousin! So I must have a mother and a father. A whole family. But where were they?

"…she must have misunderstood it, Your Majesty, right Ella?"- Peter's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"I…um…right…yes."- I mumbled.

"Well, that's all. I suppose King Edmund is somewhere in the castle right?"- King Lune asked.

"Oh, yes he said he was going to get ready for dinner."- I answered.

"Well, I shall go to eat dinner, since we must eat before him so he won't see us. Good evening, Your Majesties."- King Lune stated.

"Good evening."- Peter said.

"Evening."- I muttered. When King Lune closed the door, Peter move in front of me obviously thinking I would runaway.

"What?"- I asked innocently. Please don't ask!

"You've been avoiding me."- He accused.

"I have not!"- I defended myself.

"Yes, you have. When I enter the room, you flee. I talk to you, you mumble something and then _flee._"- He explained. Crap, I did that?

"Um, Peter, I can't flee since I don't fly."- I said trying to change the topic.

He looked at me. I avoided his gaze still I could feel it. I decided to glance at him. His eyes were piercing me. Since when he could pierce _me_? When I couldn't hold his gaze any longer I looked down. Still, I saw the corners of his mouth twitch, as if he had won something.

"Well?"- He asked.

"Well _what_?"- I asked in return.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"- He asked patiently.

"I've not been avoiding you. Is just that we have not been in the same places at the same time."- I tried to explain the lie to Peter.

He seemed to believe me since he didn't pressed the subject. –"So, now, Corin really behaved _well_?"- He said returning to his desk.

"No, but he's funny and good. You can't argue in that."-I answered sitting in King Lune's vacant chair.

"Well…no. I can't. Still, you're taking a responsibility with him, Ella."- Peter said.

"You don't need to tell me that. But he is like…a little brother."- I replied.

"Um, Edmund isn't?"- Peter asked.

"Of course he is!"- I exclaimed.-"But, he isn't that little. Corin is… littler."-

Peter rolled his eyes and passed a hand through his hair.-"You definitely are one of a kind."- He declares.

I smiled.-"I know that."- I teased. He laughs and began reading one book.-"Um, Peter?"-

I ask.

"Yes?"- He replied without looking up from the book.

"Do you think that after the ball, Corin could…could stay a while longer?"- I asked waiting for the response.

Peter chokes.-"W-What?"-

"You heard me."- I stated.

"But, he…he is a lot of responsibility and he already spent some time here…and…"- Peter stuttered.

"But…"- I began.

"No buts, Ella."- He replied his eyes back on the book.

"Peter."- I said in a long voice. He didn't looked up. I went up behind him and saw what he was reading and scoffed.-"Really, Peter? Cooking recipes?"-

"I…uh…mistook the book."- He answered picking another one from the desk.

"Yeah right."- I replied.

"…"- Peter began reading. I looked again.

"Is this the way it is supposed to be read or have I always been wrong? I didn't knew it was read upside down."- I laughed.

"Please, Ella. Corin is kid after all. You said it yourself. He's a big responsibility."-Peter said taking my shoulders.

"Come on, Peter."- I said.

He didn't moved.

"Peter?"- I tried again.

He gave no response. He seemed to search my eyes.

"Come on, Peter, please?"- I pleaded.

He looked at me in the eyes and sighed and looked away. –"All right, all right."-

"Oh, thank you so much!"- I cried and give him a hug. He returned as he wrapped his arms on my waist. _I am like a sister to him._ I said inside my head. I pulled away and he seemed confused.-"I… thanks. It means a lot to me."-

"All right. Now can I get back to read?"- He asked grinning.

"Cooking recipes?"- I teased. He ruffled my hair.

"Shut up."- He mumbled.

"Um, if not even my parents could shut me up I don't think you can. Anyways, since you seem too fond of that book, the day after the ball we'll make a recipe."- I said.

"What? But I can't cook!"- He exclaimed bewildered.

"Neither can I. But your recipes will help us."- I laughed on looking his face.

"No."- He stated.

"Please?"- I asked. Here I was pleading again. Why?

"No."- He looked away.

"Come on, Peter, please?"- I pouted.

He sighed and said something a long the lines of-"How can she do it?"- And then said aloud.-"All right. But you get to try what we make first."-

I began to complain but he interrupted me.-"Take it or leave it."-

I thought for a moment. How bad could it be? Two persons who don't cook, and cook something make a recipe. It couldn't be that bad could it?-"Deal."- I said.

We laughed when Lucy came in.-"Ella, I need to talk to you."-

"What happens, Lu?"- Peter asked.

"I need to talk with Ella."- She repeated. She seemed scared.

"All right, Lucy. Goodbye Peter."-I said as I took her hand.

"Goodbye."- He said concerned.

When we got out of the library she didn't talked until we arrived to her chamber. She sat on her bed but quickly sat up. I sat on the bed and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Lu?"- I asked.

"Is just that…that…"- She couldn't finish.

Now I was worried.-"What happened, Lucy? Answer. I'm scared."-

"Is just that I think I'm sick."- She answered in a low voice.

"Sick? But you look perfectly fine."- I said as I touched her forehead. She didn't had fever.

"No, not that. Is that my underwear is…red. I'm bleeding."- She replied and looked down.

Red? Underwear? This couldn't mean…? But she's so little! Well, I was littler than her but I was prepared. Lucy seemed to take my silence for something else and went to her drawer and grabbed a cloth. It was tied. She untied it and there was her underwear…red.

"Oh, Lu! You're not sick! It's your period."- I cried.

"Menstruation? But I'm too little for that. I mean…"- Lucy said shaking her head.

"Everyone's different, Lucy. Mine was when I was nine and a half. Yes, I know. Too little, but that was mine."- I said.

"But…but…"- She muttered.

"I think that in the 1940s, menstruation is not talked this…freely?"- I asked.

"No. It's not talked a lot. I remember that when Susan got it, my mum gave her a…pad? Is it?"- She said the story. I nodded.-"But, she just give it to her and went to look for some groceries. Susan had to find out on her own."-

"Um, the opposite happened to me. My mom had talked to me about it before I got it. And when I did, she expected me to cry, but I was happy. I regretted it five months later. The stomachaches were painfully but my mom gave me a pill and it stopped."-I told her my story.

She didn't said anything. I understood.-"Don't worry, everyone's different. Yours may be less painfully."- Lucy nodded. –"Come to my room. I'll give you a pad."-

"Oh, wait!"- She cried and stopped me.-"Don't tell anyone. Not Peter, not Edmund, not Susan. No one."-

"I won't tell anyone. It's something personal and yours to tell. Now come on to my room."- I promised.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The evening passed quickly. My pads fit Lucy perfectly, she whispered to me on dinner. Beside me, Edmund was glaring at Prince Tor. Since he already knew the seven Islanders were her, there was no use of them to eat dinner before us with the rest of the guests.

Prince Tor was playing his 'role' perfectly. Susan blushed every once in a while. Peter didn't seemed to happy about it, too. Susan seemed to be enjoying it though. Lucy was acting normally and it seemed nothing had happened at all. Peter had asked me what had happened and I make him believe it was on what dress to wear. A big lie, since Lucy wore the same dress to dinner. But Peter being a boy didn't notice those things.

The last day passed, with me getting Edmund out of the ball's way. He didn't complained when I made up an unexpected plan which was a relief because I was getting out of ideas.

As I woke up and started to get dressed I remembered. Edmund's birthday! I hurried up and went out. I found Peter, Susan, and Lucy outside, too. It seemed it was a tradition to wake him up. We entered his chamber and tiptoed until we were in front of his bed.

Susan mouthed,-"One, two, three!"-

"Happy Birthday, Edmund!"- We all shouted.

"Shut up!"- He mumbled.

"Not a nice way to thank us, Eddie."- I said as the others laughed. We all knew that he wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Shut up, Ella."- He said covering himself with the covers.

"Oh, come on, Edmund."- Lucy yelled.

"Who's birthday is today? Who's birthday is today?"- Peter teased in a coo voice.

"Pete, _shut up!_"- Edmund almost shouted.

"Oh, Ed. Please, it's your fourteen birthday. And there are no surprises. Just family and friends!"- Susan informed. No surprises, just a ball. Family and friends and new ones.

No, no surprises. Nothing at all.

Peter and Lucy had reached him. Peter mouthed,-"Now!"- And they began tickling him. He began laughing and yelling. Susan and I laughed.

"Stop! Pe-Peter! Now!.....Lu! Lucy…please! STOP!"- It seemed Peter and Lucy were about to die laughing when they stopped.

"Get out!"- Ed said.

"See you later, Ed!"- We all shouted. He grumbled. We laughed again.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Here it is!! The ball will come in the next one. I promise!! I'll probably update it tomorrow or today!

Review!!!


	27. Edmund's Birthday

Hello! So here in this chapter the ball will come!

Happy Mother's Day!! Love you Mom!

Help on banner!!!

Enjoy:

**************************************************************************************************************

We made a special breakfast for Ed, since as Susan put it, he may get suspicious if we didn't do anything. Peter's gift to him was a shield. It had two swords shown. Susan's was a flute. Apparently, Edmund played it back at their old home. Lucy gave him two decorated boxes of Turkish Delights. I gave him a book entitled, _Narnia History_. Mr. Tumnus had recommended it to me saying it had all Narnia's history, since Aslan created Narnia till the beginning of the Long Winter. He liked it.

The ball was going to start at six o'clock and I was the one who was going to get Edmund to the Throne Room. My dress color was ocean blue and had long sleeves. My circlet was on top of my head and my hair was in a long comb.

"Edmund! Are you ready?"- I called knocking on his chamber. I had told him to dress up in the robes that were on his bed. He thought we were just going to eat dinner with his family.

"I'm ready!"- He answered opening the door.-"I still don't know why I have to dress this fancy. I'm just going to eat dinner!"- His tunic was brown.

"Ed, you forgot your crown."- I said.

"No. No crown."- He told me already walking.

"Please, Edmund. You know Susan will be very mad if you don't wear it."- I reminded him.

He seemed to consider it. –"All right."- Susan mad was something no one wanted.

When we were about to enter the Throne Room I stopped him.-"Ed, promise me something."-

"What is it, Ella?"- Ed stopped his hand at the knob.

"Promise me you won't get mad at Susan."- I was worried about it. He would get mad. Obviously after the ball because being the King he was he couldn't shoo everyone out.

"Mad? Why would I get mad at Susan?"- He seemed confused.

"Promise me!"-

"All right! I promise."- Ed said.

"Good. Remember it."- I said my hands at the handles.-"And now…"-

"**Happy Birthday King Edmund!"-**Everyone shouted. I chuckled at Edmund's face. Confusion, happy, angry, angry, happy. At the end he got away from me as many people greeted and congratulated him. I looked that Peter, Susan, and Lucy were on their respective thrones. I went up to them.

"He'll be angry."- I informed them.

"Oh, it'll pass."- Susan shrugged it off. She was wearing a purple dress. Her hair was loose and in curls and her golden crown on top of it. She looked dashing.

Lucy laughed. Her dress was pink and her hair was in a ponytail at her left side. With her silver crown she looked pretty. Peter was wearing a gray tunic. It was a kind of gray I had never seen in a tunic. His golden crown was on top of his blond hair.

I looked around. Susan had really made a good job. The tables were around the dance floor. One table had a big chocolate cake. The one next to it had many gifts. I saw the pink flowers had been taken out replaced by white flowers.

"Nice job, Su."- I told her.

"Thanks. Nice dress."- She complimented back.

"Um, you chose it for me."- I said confused.

"I know."-

I rolled my eyes. –"So, who's going to dance with Edmund at open dance?"- I asked curiously.

"Me. After Edmund finishes saying his thanks speech here, the ball is going to start."- Lucy answered.

"Speech? Ed doesn't know any thanks speech."- I said.

"He'll have to invent it."- Peter told me. He grinned.

"You're evil."- I replied looking at him.

"Hey, I didn't make up this idea of a ball."- He defended himself.

"Well, me neither."- I said looking for Edmund.

"I didn't."- Lucy said before we could say anything to her.

We all looked at Susan. She looked around pretending she didn't heard. A few minutes later Edmund came to us.

"A ball?! A ball!"- He muttered.

The Pevensies grinned. –"Surprise!"- We all said.

He throwed me a glare.-"You knew!"-

"I knew."- I said in a teasing voice.

"And you didn't tell me."- He accused.

I smiled. –"Edmund, this isn't the time. Say your thanks speech and then you can get mad at me, not Ella."- Susan said.

"Ha! She told me to get mad at her."- Ed smirked at me. Then his eyes widened.-"Speech? What speech?"-

"The speech where you say thanks because the came and the ball, and the gifts, and where you thank Aslan for another year."- Susan advised him as the people and Narnians neared the Thrones.

Edmund turned around and cleared his throat. Everyone was silence.-"I-I want to thank everyone her for this surprise. I really didn't expected it. Thanks to everyone that came from a long way to celebrate my birthday with me and also to the Narnians, thank you for coming. Thanks to my siblings, Peter, Susan, and Lucy who planned this along with Ella.

And thanks to Aslan who give me the chance to live another year. Thanks."- Ed seemed to recite it from somewhere.

"And now, let's the ball begin!"- Susan chimed in. Peter took her hand and led her to the dance floor and Edmund seemed to realize he had to dance. He took Lucy's hand and led her, too. The music began with a soft melody and they started dancing.

"Want to dance?"- Liam asked me. His voice startled me. I thought I was alone.

"Oh, yes."- I answered and took his hand. We began dancing and soon many people did too. After the song ended, Peter and Edmund switched partners and another song began.

Corin came up to me.-"May I have this dance?"-

Both Liam and I grinned. Corin was behaving _very _politely.-"Of course."- I told him. Liam excused himself and began dancing with another girl.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"- Corin asked. I looked down. His head reached me to my stomach.

"What?"- I asked back.

"That he likes you."- Corin said.

"Who?"- I was confused.

"Liam."- He answered.

"You're crazy."- I told him. Liam? _Like_ me?

"Mmm, and they say I'm the impolite one."- He said laughing.

I was shocked. Liam liked me? Corin was obviously joking. Liam couldn't like me. I mean…I like him. But not like that. I mean I like Peter. But why was I taking this seriously? It was Corin who was telling me this. Corin, the joker, the mischievous, the pranker, and many other things. Obviously this was another of his jokes.

"It took you by surprise, right?"- Corin asked me.

"Nice joke, Corin. I nearly believed it."- I told him.

He looked at me seriously-"It isn't a joke."- All right. He was serious! For Aslan's mane!

The song ended and Edmund came to me.-"The least you can do after your secrets is dance with me, don't you think?"-

"Of course, birthday boy. See you later, Corin."- I waved at him as he neared Lucy.

"How long?"- Ed asked me as he twirled me.

I knew what he was talking about.-"Since the twenties of January."-

"Um…"- Was the only thing he muttered.

"So, enjoying yourself?"- I asked smiling.

"You think?"- He asked. His brown eyes met mine.

"No. But it's only a ball, Edmund. Not the end of the world. A ball consists of dancing, talking, dancing, eating, dancing, meeting new people, joking, dancing, and saying goodbye."- I informed him.

"Only?"- Ed replied sarcastically

"Only. You have to thank Aslan for another year. Come on. Fourteen is a great year. Well, it was at least for me."- I said.

"What happened?"- He asked.

"I-I don't remember. But still, it must have been a good one because I'm alive."- I joked. Still, not remembering it made me anxious. Ed laughed and the song ended. Peter came.

"May I have this dance?"-

"Uh, yes."- I said.

Edmund nodded and began walking towards the table food but some noblemen stopped him and began talking. Peter took my hand and his arm at my waist.

"So, he's not angry at you?"- He asked.

"No. He was a little but he knows we did it because it was Susan's idea."-

He laughed.-"You know, what you said it's true."-

"All I say it's true but what part in particular?"- I asked.

"The rumor. About the girls wanting to enter in courtship with me."- He said in a slow voice.

"I told you. Why?"- I asked looking around. There were many beautiful women. He would surely fall for one of them. After all I was a _sister _to him.

"There."- He motioned to a group of girls. When they realized we were looking at them they waved at Peter and sent me deadly glares.-"I never thought I would say this but those girls scare me."-

"Well, be polite. They're after all neighbors. Oh, and I was wondering, how come the Lone Islands has a Governor and the land is Narnia's?"- Mr. Tumnus had told me the Lone Islands were rightfully Narnia's and I had heard the same not long ago from the Witch.

"Oh, yes. Well, we need someone to rule there when we are here so Aslan said long ago a governor was needed. He couldn't come, unfortunately."-

"Oh. Did you told Edmund about Prince Tor and Susan courtship being a fake?"- I asked again.

"Lucy did. Well, now I'm going to go and talk to Ed. Want to ask him something."- He told me as the song ended.

I walked towards the balcony where I had been in the last ball. Liam was there. I couldn't help it any longer. I needed to know the truth.

"Corin told me."- I said softly. He looked around and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, he told me too."- He answered. Told him what?

"I-I think we can try it. Don't you?"- He smiled.

"I-I…uh, I suppose."- I replied. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He leaned closer to me. When his lips were about to meet mine he abruptly pulled away.-"I'm sorry, Ella. I didn't want to hurt your feelings because I know you like me but I don't like you. I mean I do, but not that way."-

"I…I don't. I…Corin told me you like me."- I told him confused. It was still a relief we hadn't kissed. I mean my first kiss is special. For everyone I suppose.

"Corin told me you like me."- He said too.

Everything came quickly.-"Corin!"-

"He's going to pay."- Liam assured me.

"I hope so."- I replied.-"So, who do you like?"- It was something i had never asked him.

He blushed.-"Queen Susan."-

"Susan?! That's great! I mean, she's a great girl and you're a good man for her!"-

He smiled.-"Good you think that. But I still haven't talked to her."- Liam looked away and sighed.

"Well, then ask her to dance. A very good first impression is important for her."- I advised him.

"I'll count in that. Now, who do you like?"- He smirked.

"Um, brother to Susan, older than her."- I answered and looked away.

"PE…"- He began.

I stopped him.-"Don't shout."-

He smiled and then said.-"He's a good one for you."-

"Yeah, well…"- I started but suddenly the music stopped.

"What…?"- Both Liam and I said and went inside. Everyone was looking at the musicians, too. A man, brown hair it seemed walked from there and went up to the Pevensies who were on their thrones. He muttered something to Peter and when he nodded, he turned to everyone and said in a loud voice:

"I want to announce and congratulate my brother, Prince Liam of Galma…"- He started.

I looked at Liam.-"He's Arlen."- He murmured. I turned back to his announcement.

"And Princess Anna Gabriella of Narnia for their new courtship. I do hope their love lasts and I really hope the best for them. And here they are…"- Arlen had spotted us.-"Come here."- He grabbed us and pulled us up the steps. The Pevensies jaws were dropped.-"I want to congratulate you personally."- He then gave his brother a hug and Liam didn't returned it.-"And you! I hope you make my brother happy, sister! I may call you that, right?"- Before I could say something he pulled me into a hug. Soon the people began applauding and were giving us hugs.

"We're not…"- I started.

"No…"- Liam said.

Minutes later I was next to the Pevensies.-"You never told me! Congratulations!"- Susan exclaimed.

"No…"- I began.

"Oh, Liam is a nice boy!"- Lucy said and gave me a hug.

"WAIT!"- I said before both of them gave me another hug. -"We're not in courtship! We are only friends. I don't know why Arlen said that, but we're not in courtship. I promise you!"-

Peter and Edmund looked at each other.-"What?"- Susan and Lucy chorused.

"Ella!"- Liam exclaimed.-"Why? We're not in courtship!"-

"I know! Arlen…"- I began.

"Oh, let me talk with Arlen. He'll hear me."- He said and walked off.

"All right, now you believe me? I'm not in a courtship! Not with Liam and not with anyone!"- I almost shouted.

"It's all right. We believe you, Ella. Come here, sit here."- Peter told me and led me to his throne. I was confused. Why would Arlen invent that?

Liam came soon and said,-"Come here. We'll inform it was a misunderstanding ourselves. I already stopped the music."-

Everyone looked at us expectantly.-"I-We want to say that we are **not **in courtship. It was a misunderstanding of my brother. We apologize for him believing that, but Princess Anna Gabriella and I are only good friends. Thank you."-

Liam finished and pulled me to the Pevensies. The music began and people began dancing and others sat on the tables.

"All right, now it's all cleared."- Liam told me. The Pevensies nodded. Edmund was glaring at Liam.-"I'll go and talk to Arlen."-

"Well, that was something you don't see everyday."- I joked. The others nodded.

A few moments later Susan was asked by a nobleman to dance and she accepted. They leaved with Peter and Edmund glaring at the man.

"Ed, just this dance!"- Lucy pouted.

"I already told you no, Lucy."- He answered. It seemed Lucy had asked this many times.

I decided to help her. –"Come on, Ed. It's just a dance."- I said. He looked at me and then at Lucy's pleading face.

He sighed and then said.-"All right. Just one dance."- He grabbed Lucy's dance and led her to the dance floor.

"What night."- Peter sighed.

"Yeah, well, it was good one, at least."- I replied.

"Yes. So tomorrow in the afternoon?"- He asked and looked at me.

"What?"- I asked confused.

"Cooking?"- He reminded me.

"Oh! Yes, of course."- I hadn't thought he had taken it seriously but oh, well, I wasn't going to complain. Peter went to dance with a girl and Pixmo asked me to dance.

The dance ended very late on the night. The fauns had made their traditional dance and Lucy and I had joined them. At the end Peter and Edmund had too. Susan had been laughing and talking with a man. We had waited until every guest had went to bed or left the castle. As I opened the door to my chambers, I thought that after all, it had been a great night.

********************************************************************************************************************************

So another and the ball was here!!

Next chapter Ella and Peter cooking!!!!

So be good and if you're not invite me!! (Not true)!!!!

Review!! Remember you can tell me what you think!! Any idea or suggestion is welcome!!! Review!!!


	28. Cooking with Peter

Hullo!!!!

I have been so busy with test, competitions, and other things!

But here is this chapter!!!

Hope you like it!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviews!!!!!

**Note: **Last chapter was dedicated to **PrettyatMidnight!! **I forgot to put it but this one is for you!!! Oh, and the menstruation thing, is just that I never saw on the books personal things, you know, like this. So I decided to put it.

Enjoy:

*************************************************************************************************************************************

I opened my eyes. Instantly I felt so tired. Like if I had fought a battle last night. But that was obviously impossible. I looked around and my eyes found the clock. 11:00 AM!!! I stood up and entered the bathroom. Half-hour later I went outside, ready to eat something. Anything!

"Ella!"- Lucy called as I went out of my chamber.-"Slept late, didn't you?"-

"Yeah, I'm not a party person."- I admitted. I did have a headache.

"Peter's waiting for you on the kitchens. Said something about cooking…"- Lucy trailed.

Oh, right! I had totally forgotten. And I was still hungry. Well, I would eat something in the kitchens.-"Thanks, Lu!"- I said and left for the kitchens.

When I arrived I quickly smelled food. There was more food here than I had ever seen. I began wandering around and then started to laugh. Peter was in front of me with his green tunic and a cooking hat.

"What is so funny?"- He asked eyeing me strangely.

"Y-Your h-hat."- When I calmed down, I started again.-"I never imagined I would see High King Peter, the Magnificent, with a cooking hat."-

"Ha-ha. Very funny."- He eyed me again.-"Di you just woke up?"

I began to deny it but then changed my mind.-"How did you know?"-

"Your voice. It's different when you wake up."- He answered.

"Oh. I hadn't noticed."- I hadn't. Actually, that seemed familiar. Peter rubbed his back and took of his hat. When I raised an eyebrow, he said:

"Did you really think I was going to wear it?"- He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked to a counter. –"So, what are we cooking?"-

He looked uncertain.-"I thought you would know."-

We both laughed.-"So, what do you say we make a dessert for today's lunch?"- I asked.

"Good idea."- Peter nodded then looked around.-"If we don't burn the kitchen first."-

"Oh, come on. We can't be that _bad _at cooking! I mean, how hard can it be?"- I said grabbing some milk.

"Milk?"- He asked curiously.

"Yes, for the cookies."- When he raised his eyebrows I added.-"What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I clearly don't know. Susan is the one who cooks back at England."- He stated.

"And you just sit and eat?"- I asked in disbelief.

"Um, Lu calls us to dinner and then Ed and I sit and eat."- He explained. When I still looked at him he added,-"What? Did you expect us to _cook_?"-

After I moment I answered.-"Well, not cook, but help."-

"Oh, come on. Did your brother cooked?"- Peter asked as he grabbed a bowl.

"Actually, he did. He said he wanted to be a chef. He was very good. Even Dad likes to cook. I'm the only one on my family who can't cook."-

"Oh."- Was the only thing Peter could say.

After awhile we had all our ingredients. Peter had brought the cooking book and there were some cookies named Samtle. It said they were made from cinnamon. We began to bake.

"So, enlighten me. You begged me to let Corin stay…"- Peter stated.

"I did not _beg_!"- I cried pouring flour in a bowl.

"Well, then _asked _me to let Corin stay and I said yes. Why did he go, then?"- Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed some eggs.

"Lune's birthday is coming. He told Corin to go with him so he could help him with something."- I answered. The Archerlands had waked up very early and go. Corin had promised to write me when he arrived.

"Oh."- Peter said and began pouring bits of cinnamon and some things I couldn't remember its name.

"Are you sure we are meant to mix those?"- I asked him.

"Yes. Trust me. Between the two of us I'm the best cooker here."- Peter smirked.

I snorted.-"Yeah, right."-

"Do not underestimate me. Now, why is it so sticky?"- He asked touching the mixture with his hand and eating a bit.

"Don't touch it with your hands! And, anyways you're supposed to eat it when they're done not when they're undercooked."- I said grabbing the bowl from him and pouring some in the plates. Peter put them on the oven, which fortunately Narnia had. Even though it was different.

"And now, we wait."- He said when he closed the oven's door.

"We wait."- I sighed. I was hungry and still hadn't eaten anything. I looked around and saw an apple. I grabbed and began devouring it.

"Hungry?"- Peter said obviously knowing the answer.

"A lot."- A few minutes passed when a question began wandering in my head.-"When are the birthdays of the rest of you?"-

"Lucy's in August nineteen. Susan's on January first and mine is on April twenty-eight."- He answered as I finished my apple.-"Yours?"

"May sixteen. So, that means, Susan is already fifteen?"- I asked making a quick count.

"Yes. The day we nearly got bombard had been her birthday."- Peter answered.

"Oh."- Suddenly my life seemed so happy. Silent moments passed. I didn't know what to say. I had nothing to say.

"What are your parents like?"- Peter interrupted my thoughts.

"My parents…they are very good parents. I totally admire my father. He is the most intelligent person I have met. He's the peaceful one in our family. When I fought with my mother, he always tried to reason with us and make us see that we were fighting for silly things. He's twelve years older than my mother. She is a very energetic and stubborn person. They say that's were I got my tenacity from... she's a very loyal person."- I said smiling.

He laughed.-"Pig-headness, more likely."-

"Shut up!"-

"Yes'mam."- Peter replied laughing. I couldn't help joining in.

Soon, the cookies were ready and I was a bit hesitant about trying them.-"What? Afraid of a cookie?"- Peter teased but he still eyed them suspiciously.

"No! It's just, they seem all right, but the smell…"- I trailed off.

"How about this? We try them at the same time."- He suggested.

"You won't back down?"- I asked suspiciously.

"No. One, two, three!"- He cried and we both took a bite. It wasn't that bad. The feeling seemed nice as the cookie went down my throat. I took another and then I felt it.

"Yuck! What's this?"- Peter was trying to get what he had eaten out of his mouth. I found a counter and walked towards it. When I arrived I throw it up.

"What did you put to them?"- I asked Peter laughing.

"All you told me."- He answered drinking some water. I grabbed some and gulped.

"You put the cinnamon?"- I asked. It had definitely tasted to something but nothing of cinnamon.

"Yes. Look, here is the bottle with the cinnamon."- Peter said trusting the bottle to me.

I looked at it.-"Peter, answer me this. Are you blind?"- I asked seriously.

"Wha…?No!"- Peter exclaimed confused.-"Why do you ask that?"-

"Look at the bottle."- I said handing it to him.

Peter examined the black bottle carefully. After a moment his eyes widened.-"Oh."- He muttered.

"Right. So, are you telling me you took the bottle and didn't saw this big letters that say vinegar?"- I laughed.

"Well, I didn-stop laughing! I'm telling you, stop laughing. Aslan! And I thought I was the High King here!"-Peter exclaimed. He couldn't do another thing than laugh.

After a while we both stopped laughing.-"So, dessert is ruined. Isn't it?"- Peter asked.

"I think so. Come on, we'll tell Mr. Tumnus to do something. I'm sure he's a best cooker than both of us together. And surely he doesn't mistakes cinnamon for vinegar."- I said.

"Ella!"- Peter cried. I ran out laughing, he following me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ten Months Later….**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Almost a year had passed since Edmund's birthday. Many things had passed and we had changed.

Peter's birthday had passed without a ball, since he warned Susan no to make him anything. She didn't make a ball or a big party but she had indeed made a picnic with family and friends. Peter had grown taller and was more muscular.

Susan's radiance and beauty had grown and had indeed received to courtships proposals which she had denied. Peter and Edmund had glared to death at the poor men that I think they didn't have many wishes to come back.

Edmund had been the one to grow more. He was taller than me and his muscles more formed. He was still the troublemaker, playful one but on the councils he was serious, attendant, and the one that got me out of embarrassing times when my mind was off somewhere or when they asked me questions. I totally love him!

Lucy had also grown and her hair was larger now. Her birthday had passed with a party where she danced, laughed, and had enjoyed herself. She wasn't so little anymore but her faith was bigger now.

I had grown also. I was taller but not so much. Over the months I had practiced sword fighting and archery. I usually spent my days like a routine. What I totally loved was spending time in the library. Normally Edmund was there but I didn't minded. Sometimes we talked and played. That means him tackling me until I couldn't hold it anymore. My feelings for Peter had grown too, but I hadn't told him anything. I had received visits from Corin and Liam and we usually sent letters a lot. Finally I had learn to find my way over the castle and I didn't got lost anymore.

"Your Majesty, your letters have arrived."- Mr. Tumnus said at the breakfast table. He gave two to Peter, one to Edmund, one to Susan, and two to me. Lucy pouted. She had, months ago, complained that she didn't received letters but it seemed that she had forgot to send letters first.

"Oh, and an ambassador from Telmar has arrived with a letter of the prince, he tells me."- Mr. Tumnus informed us. Peter and Edmund froze.

"Another suitor for you, Su."- I told Susan. She blushed.

"Make him pass to the library. You two can come."- Susan motioned Peter and Edmund knowing them.

"Um, my Queen, the ambassador wants to meet Princess Anna Gabriella."- Mr. Tumnus interrupted.

"It's Ella, Mr. Tumnus."- I reminded him. Then I realized what he had said.-"What?!"-

The others looked at me. Peter and Edmund relaxed but then their protectiveness came once again. Susan looked shocked but smiled. Lucy was in awe.

"The ambassador wants to see you, Ella."- Mr. Tumnus continued.

"Yes, yes. I heard that. But…me? Are you sure he didn't mean Susan?"- I asked.

"Anna, the ambassador wants to see _you._ Not me."- She told me. He then looked at Mr. Tumnus.-"Please, tell him to wait in the library."- Mr. Tumnus nodded and left.-"And I've heard that, the Prince of Telmar is very handsome."- She meant to whisper but I know the others heard.

"Susan!"- Peter and Edmund exclaimed. Lucy laughed.

"What?"- Susan said with and innocent voice. They shook their heads.-"What are you waiting for?"- She asked me.

"Huh?"- I asked perplexed.

"The ambassador! Get going to the library."- Susan cried.

"Oh! Right."- I said and stood up.

"I'm coming with you."- Peter and Edmund said at the same time.

"I…"- I began.

"Let them go. They'll find another way to enter and hear the conversation."- Susan informed me.

"All right."- I muttered and left with both Kings at my heels.

When we arrived at the library I stopped and turned.-"I don't want you to make any comment, mutter, or interruption all right?"-

"Yes, Ella."- Peter said and Edmund nodded. I didn't notice their fingers crossed.

I opened the door and looked around. On the chair was the ambassador with a letter on his hand.

"My Princess."- He bowed. He noticed my company and bowed two more times.-"My Kings."-

"Welcome, Sir."- I said. I didn't know what to call him.-"To what do we own this pleasure?"-

"My name is Torbious and Prince has asked me to come here personally to deliver you this letter. My Princess, my Princess, we have heard many things about you in Telmar."- The ambassador said as we took a seat.

"Good things, I hope."- I muttered. He seemed to notice.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Prince Carl has been fascinated by everything he has heard and says that he is interested in you."- He cried. He looked at me expectantly.

Oh, shit! I smiled and looked around. Peter was looking at the man watching every move. Edmund was _glaring_ at him. I looked at Torbious.-"Oh."- What else could I say?

"My Prince will totally like you to answer his letter and he has told me to inform he will accept the Christmas Ball invitation."- Torbious informed us. As far as I knew, Susan hadn't sent any invitations yet. He entrusted me the letter.-"I'll have to leave immediately but you can send him your letter when you send the actual invitation. Thank you."- He bowed three times and Mr. Tumnus, which I hadn't noticed enter, motioned him to follow him out.

"Well, that was nice."- I admitted.

"_Nice?"-_ Edmund exclaimed.-"Must I tell you all that Prince did? Invited himself to the ball, nearly put you in a courtship and is fascinated by what he is _heard_ not by you."-

"He is certainly not diplomatic."- Peter said.

"He seems nice and I'm flattered."- Upon seeing his shocked faces I rolled my eyes.-"What? Now if you excuse me, I have a letter to read."-

They shook their heads. I laughed and left.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Finally!! I'm not dead!!!

I just hadn't had time to update!!!

Review and I'll update asap!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!

Love you,

NARNIABELIEVER!*


	29. Feelings

Hello!!

I'm back after graduation!!!!!! I'll miss everyone!!!

So…another chapter….lets go!!

Read My other stories!!! Sequel to Remembering You!!! Harry Potter!!! Watched on threaters!! Great!!

Don't forget to **review!**!!!!

Enjoy:

*************************************************************************************************************************

Three weeks had passed since I had received the letter from Prince Carl. The Christmas Ball had just passed, and both Peter and Edmund had managed to not let me alone with him more than a few minutes. Susan and Lucy were about to arrive from visiting Mr. Tumnus, when I heard shouts in the Throne Room.

"…You know what! It's my life, Peter!"- That was clearly Edmund's voice.

"I'm your…!"- Peter began.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! I know perfectly well what I did not long ago, and I still regret it!"- Edmund bellowed.

The Throne Room's doors opened and Edmund walked out. He saw me and stared at me for a few moments, his brown eyes were filled with water but he wasn't crying. Then he brushed past me. I turned around. He wasn't running but he wasn't walking either. I entered the Throne Room. Peter had his back on me and was kicking the wall.

"What happened?"- I asked.

He turned around obviously not expecting me. His eyes then turned cold.-"Nothing."- And for the second time that day, someone brushed past me.

_______

******

Susan and Lucy arrived ten minutes later and it seemed the guards had already filled them about the shouts.

"What happened?"- Susan asked

"Why were they shouting?"- Lucy asked.

"I don't know."- Was my only answer. They run searching for their brothers.

Susan found Peter in his room but Lucy didn't found Edmund. Both of them stayed with Peter trying to talk to him. I had walked away remembering his cold eyes on me. I had looked everywhere for Edmund. Where could he be? Then it came. The Library!

A few seconds later I opened the library doors silently. If Edmund was here I did not want him to run again. I searched the whole library until I remembered him saying to me,-_"I always find comfort in the beach, apart from here and the stables."-_

Lucy had searched in the stables so he wasn't there but the beach should be were he was.

I ran as I went to the beach and when I reached it, I took of my shoes. The sand was warm but with that scent of cold layers.

Near the beach, I saw him. He was sitting holding his legs closed to him, his arms wrapped around them. He was staring at the sea with a sad look.

"Ed."- I whispered softly. He turned around surprised. Why that is no one expects me?

"Gaby."- God, he hadn't called me that in ages.

I sat next to him.-"What happened?"-

"Nothing."- He muttered looking at the sea again.

"Come on. We're friends."- I murmured looking for the –so-interesting-thing-I-couldn't-find–in-the-sea-but-Ed-could.

"I know."- He said bitterly as if he resent it.

"What happened?"-

"I…I just told him something and he overreacted. He told me something and made me remember the-the thing I did long ago."- He said looking at my eyes.

"The Witch?"- I asked. He nodded.-"How could he? He is a…a…"-

"Don't worry. He is right."- Edmund said looking at the beach again.

"He's not right! You were just a boy then."- I said.

"A year ago."- He muttered.

"A year has passed and you have matured. You're a new person."- I insisted.

He was silent. The air made his hair move. Mine moved more since it was larger. I sighed.-"Don't be like this. You know I don't like to see you like this."- I murmured letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"I'm all right."- He said.

"Why were you fighting, then?"- I asked yet again.

"Nothing."- Ed muttered again.

"All right."- I sighed defeated. Minutes passed and he was shaking. Now, I was worried.-"Ed?"-

"Yes?"- His voice quivered.

"Are you feeling all right?"- I asked looking at him.

"NO!"- He exploded.-"I'm tense. I'm sad. I'm happy. I don't know what I'm feeling right now!"-

"It-it's all right to feel like that sometimes. I feel it some…"- I began.

"No! You don't understand. I've tried to tell you something for months but I haven't! I just can't."- He was talking louder. His head fell on his legs.

"Just tell me."- I muttered after a moment.

"Aoweu."- He muttered.

"What?"- I asked confused. Aoweu?

"Aoweu!"- He said a little more loudly.

"Ed, I still don't understand you."- I said patiently.

"Aoweu!"- He nearly screamed.

"I don't…"- I began.

"I **love **you!"- He cried looking up.

Oh, no. He was seriously not saying what I just thought I heard him saying.-"I..Uh…I love you too. You know I love all of you."- I said clearly not knowing what I was saying.

He sighed. His brown eyes met mine. There was something I had never seen before. But it did seem he had comfort by having said it.-"I love you."- He said taking my shoulders.-"Not in a brotherly way. Not in a friendship way. It's a romantic feeling. I love you."-

"I…I you don't…"- I was clearly not making any sense.

"I do! I do! I know you don't believe me, but I do! I love you!"- He cried and took my face with his hands.

His lips met mine. They were soft and warm. There was a desperate feeling as he kissed me. One hand leaved my face and grabbed my back. I felt _my _hand circling his neck, the other tangled on his hair. Oh, god! I was kissing him back! _What was I doing?_ He was Edmund! But I still couldn't separate from him. He licked my bottom lip for permission and I let him. His tongue entered my mouth and met mine. It was as if something had erupted between us. His hands traveled up and down my spine. His kiss started to get sweet and in a moment his lips left mine.

Our foreheads were pressed together. I opened my eyes to find him looking at me. His eyes searched something on mine. I realized it was an answer. I was too shocked to say anything. Ed separated and stood up.-"I'm sorry, Ella."-

He ran away to the castle.-"Edmund…"- I said but the wind carried my voice again. I felt silent tears falling from my eyes as I watched the boy who had kissed me ran away.

The boy who I thought of a brother. The boy who was two years younger than me. The boy which I would always find comfort. The boy who I could pass time and not get bored, be happy, and laugh until I couldn't anymore.

The boy who gave me my first kiss.

That boy was, King Edmund the Just.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next day I woke up with a headache.

I had gone to bed early, not answering when Susan and Lucy asked me what was wrong and where was Edmund. I had run away, just as Edmund had done just minutes ago.

I stood up and walked over the balcony. Dawn was just appearing. I looked at the beach and saw the spot I had been just yesterday. I needed something. I needed advice. I walked back in and took a bath. I looked at my wardrobe. I choose a blouse, some pants and boots. They weren't very manly. Susan had made sure that all my blouses, pants and boots had been made more tight than lose as they normally were. She had said that if I would dress with 'boy's clothes' at least I would look lady-like.

When I finished braiding my hair, I ran towards the stables. A young faun was there.-"Princess, good morning."-

"Good morning."- I said catching my breath.-"I-I need a horse."-

"Oh. Oh, yes."- The faun said excitedly.-"I just saddled one. Would you like to take him?"-

"Yes."- I said. He nodded and went for the horse. When he came back I saw that the horse was black. The horse studied me and came closer.

"His name is Whin, Princess."- The faun said.

"Thank you. I- I'm going for a ride. If they ask for me don't say anything, please?"- I asked.

He nodded.-"Yes, Princess."-

Two hours later I was near Beruna's Valley. I continued until I reached the lamppost. I backed away from Whin and touched it. Even if the sun was up, I could see the light it gave. I sighed. This was were all had begun.

"Ella!"- I heard a cry. I turned around to see Mr. Tumnus. He was carrying some packages. Just as the first time I saw him, I couldn't help thinking.-"What are you doing here?"- He asked as I gave him a hug.

"I-I needed to get away from Cair Paravel. A day to myself."- I answered.

"Would you like some tea?"- Tumnus asked.-"My house is just around the corner. Remember?"-

"Of course. And yes, a tea would be great. I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything."- I said as Whin began following us.

"Susan and Lucy came yesterday. I was surprised you didn't."- He said.

"Yes, I know. I wanted to come but I…I don't know. I got up late and was a bit tired."- I lied.

He nodded.-"So, how are Peter and Edmund? They too haven't visited."-

"That's what I want to talk about. But not here."- I answered. I really needed to talk about what had happened with someone. Susan and Lucy were not an option.

We arrived at his house and when we sat down, I realized we were sitting on the same way we had been sitting almost a year ago.-"So, what's happening?"-

I sighed. –"I'm going crazy!"-

"I already know that."- He grinned. I couldn't help to grin back.

"It's just that, you know that I have feelings for Peter, right?"- I asked.

"No…I didn't. But you two would make a happy couple."-

I snorted.-"Except for the fact he doesn't returns the feelings."-

"Have you asked him?"- He asked as he served some tea on my cup.

"Obviously not."-

"Well, then how do you know?"-

"I just know it. Still, yesterday when Susan and Lucy were here, Peter and Edmund had a fight. I don't know why or for what they were fighting. When the girls arrived they went to find Peter since no one could find Edmund. I went to look for him and I found him at the ocean."- I explained as I remembered the night before.

"And?"- Mr. Tumnus asked.

"He said he loves me and he kissed me."- I muttered.

"Oh. I already knew that."- He said patting my shoulder.

"Well, you-wait! What?!"- I was bewildered by this.-"He told you?"-

"No. He didn't necessarily tell me. But I can see it. Anyone can see it if they look closely. The way he talks about you. He dances only with you."- Upon looking at my face he quickly said,-"He dances with his sisters because at every ball the Kings and Queens have to dance with each other. You know that Lucy has to drag him to the dance floor. But he always _asks _you. You may not know it but every time you aren't looking he's watching you. He glares at every man that talks to you. Even his brother."-

"That's just impossible."- I said.

"He loves you, Ella. But you are in love with Peter, his brother."-

I sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later, I said goodbye to Mr. Tumnus and began galloping away. It was nearly dark and I was here on the forest. I decided to hurry. Three hours later I arrived at Cair Paravel. I was surprised to see that guards were outside. Normally there were only two guards but now were more than fifteen.

"Who's there?"- One of them asked.

"Princess Anna Gabriella."- I said

"Oh, Princess! Mulciber alert the Kings and Queens the Princess is here."- He said and one of them ran inside.

I dismounted Whin and I told the nearest guard to take him to the stables. He nodded and as I began walking inside the one that had talked to me said.-"Your Highness, the Kings and Queens might want to see you. They thought you were kidnapped."-

I nodded and sighed.

Mulciber, the guard who had been sent to alert Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy came out of the Throne Room.-"Your Majesties want to see you, Princess."-

"Thank you."- He left. If they thought I was kidnapped I was surely going to have to endure a speech.

When I entered I was met by four shouts.-"Ella!"- Susan came running hysterically and gave me a bone crushing hug. –"Never do that to us again! Never!"- She cried as she pulled away. I looked at her eyes and saw they were puffy and red. She had cried. I felt guilty.

Peter came next and gave me a worse hug. I felt my bones crack. But still, I felt safe in his arms. But when he pulled away I stayed far from him. I knew Edmund was watching. Lucy came and I was surprised to see she wasn't excited. She seemed annoyed. But not at me. She smiled and hugged me too. I thanked Aslan she didn't broke my bones.

She then turned to the other three and said.-"I told you she wasn't kidnapped!"-

Meanwhile Peter and Susan said sorry to her, Ed came and gave me a hug that lasted more than it should have. I knew I had worried him.

Before I could say anything, Susan attacked me with questions.-"Where were you? We thought you were kidnapped! What were you thinking?! Leaving not even a note! Or a message with someone!"-

"I'm really sorry! I didn't think you would think I was kidnapped."-

"Where were you?"- Lucy seemed curious.

"I was with Mr. Tumnus."- I answered.

"All the day?"- Peter asked.

"Yes. I feel really sorry. Now I come to think of it I _should _have left a note."- I said as I considered. Peter and Edmund rolled their eyes but cracked a smile. Susan gave a disbelief laugh and Lucy smiled.-"Now I really need a bed."-

They laughed.-"Edmund, get her to her room."- Peter said. Edmund nodded.

"But…"- I said.

"No, we don't need you to really get kidnapped. I need to talk with Calormen's ambassador."- Peter said and Susan and Lucy nodded. They said their goodbyes and left. Edmund motioned us to go. As we walked on the castle's passages silence fell over us. I wasn't ready to talk about what had happened, so I quickly asked:

"Why is Calormen's ambassador here?"-

"He arrived this afternoon. Something about making new relationships with Narnia. It seems Narnia and Calormen have never been in good relationships…"-Edmund trailed off.

"Oh."- Silence again.

When we arrived at the Royal's Floor I went to my room. As I began opening it Edmund came over and turned me around.-"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I know I shouldn't have done it, and if you don't want to talk to me again, I'll understand. I just want you to know I really love you and that…."- He said but I cut him off.

"Please, Ed. I…I do love you. But I'm not in love with you. You're someone I don't want to lose just because I can't return your feelings. You're my best friend. And I don't want to lose that."-

I looked at him in the eyes. I just noticed his eyes were really brown. Deep brown. And he was staring at me closely.-"You will never lose me."- He muttered. I finally saw we were to close. Way to close. He seemed to notice and took a step back.-"Sorry."- He seemed to want to say something. He hesitated then added.-"And I know you're in love with Peter."-

"What!"- I exclaimed.-"How do you know?"- I noticed the hurt expression even if it only lasted a second. I felt guilty again.

"Don't worry. It's not obvious. Is just that since I observed you a lot I figured it out."- He said caressing my cheek.

"I'm sorry."- I said and looked down.

I felt him taking my chin up, making me look at him.-"Don't be. Just…just forget what I said."-

"But how can I forget it? You are hurt and it's my fault!"- I cried.

"It's not your fault I fell in love with you, Gaby! I love you for who you are, and I don't want you to change who you are just for what I said to you. Don't change. Even to don't return the feelings, I want to see that girl, that funny, loving, clumsy girl, the same girl I fell in love with."- Edmund said. He kissed my forehead softly and it lasted more than it should have. He opened my door made me enter closed it and I heard him walking away.

I took a quick bath and changed on a nightgown. I threw myself on my bed and started to cry. I didn't remember how I had gotten myself into this mess, but I wanted to get out. Now!

*******************************************************************************************************************************

So long since I last updated!!!

I've been to busy. Remember I told you I will have two more cousins? They are twins!! Boy and Girl!!! So great and tomorrow Surprise Baby Shower!!!!!

I won't say when I'll be updating but it will be soon!!!

Vacations!! Oh! So refreshing!! Wish I could be like this all year long!! Kidding I get bored sometimes!!! I'll miss IAC (that's my school) actually ex-school!! The institute was great but now another school one year and then moving out of the country!! I'll miss everyone!!!!

Well, you know!!!! **REVIEW!!** And I'll update more quickly!!!


	30. In Danger Again

Hey! What's up?

Been busy but I want to get out of my boredom so let's write!

Last chapter was a bit strange to me to write since everything I have written hasn't been very romantic. Still, it helps me in the future and to my other HP stories! Hope you read them!

**Any comment, suggestion, idea, critics are welcome!**

**Review!!**

Enjoy:

****************************************************************************************************************************

I woke up with a headache. I crying was something I usually never did, so everybody noticed when I did. I took a long relaxing bath even though the relaxing part did not work for me. My headache was worse every minute. I chose a green dress and quickly brushed my hair. Maybe some food will do good to me.

When I arrived at the breakfast room, I heard laughs. Agh! They make my head explode. Everyone turned when I entered and when they saw it was me they continued with their laughter.

"Good morning, Ella!"- Lucy said happily.

"Mmm."- was the only thing I could say.

"Someone is grumpy this morning."-Ed teased and rubbed my arm. At least he wasn't acting strange anymore.

The others laughed.-"Shut it, Ed."-

"What? Is the Princess mad today?"- He teased and Peter laughed.

Susan and Lucy didn't.-"Stop it boys."- They must know what is like to have a headache.

"All right."- Edmund said. Peter and Lucy started talking and Susan was eating quietly. Edmund was watching me closely. I refused to look at him. It would bring the awkward moments between us.-"Aren't you going to eat?"-

"Um…oh, yes."- I replied and looked at the table. Toast, tea, fruit, eggs…ugh! I shivered and looked away.

"What is it?"- Edmund's voice was demanding and the others looked at me.

"Um…nothing. Is just I…I'm not feeling hungry."-

"Are you sick?"- Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I think I might go rest for awhile."- I answered. I wanted to explode. This headache is not normal.

"Yes. you are. Right now. I'll send someone bring you food later."- Susan said.

I thought of eggs. Ugh! I felt revolted.-"No, Su. That's fine."-

"I can go with you…"- Peter began but I cut him off.

"No it's all right. I'm fine."- I replied and left quickly. As I walked around the castle, I felt dizzy and couldn't see straight. I began coughing and then I fell.

"_My lord, they have a very completed army and many allegiances. I'm sure some people fear them because they defeated the White Witch. Even King Lune has said they must be enemies to fear."- A voice said._

"_You must get to know them then. We can't let five bratty children ruin everything we have done for almost seven years. I will not let them throw all our work in a simple day. You must get to know them, their strengths, their weaknesses, their emotions and fears…everything! Become inseparable for them."- Another said._

"_How am I supposed to do that?"- The first one asked._

_I heard some slapping.- "Think! Two Kings and Two Queens…"- He muttered._

"_And their Guardian, Sir. Remember they have their own Guardian. King Lune said she should be the one to fear."- The first one informed._

"_Lies. How can she be the most dangerous? She's just a girl. A girl who according to the prophecies shouldn't had come. She'll be the easiest one to get rid off. Still, we can't let our guard down. Prepare everything. We're going to Narnia."- _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"- I screamed. The voices! They had returned! And they were louder this time.

"Ella! Ella! What happened?"- Peter yelled as he crouched next to me. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy looked at me.

"T-the v-voices...they returned!"- I cried.

"W-what?"- Peter and Susan asked at the same time with confusion.

"The voices!"- I cried. Didn't they understand how dangerous this was?

"What did they said, Ella?!"- Edmund asked and took Peter's place beside me.

I looked at him questioning him. How in the world he was the only one that remembered? Even I had forgotten.-"Ella! What did they said?!"- He asked again.

"They…they said, well I don't really understand…a man was telling another how powerful Narnia was at the moment and…"- I explained everything to them. Since what King Lune had said till when they said they were coming.

After I finished they seemed to think what I had just told them. Lucy was the first to talk.-"What does this means?"-

"I-I don't know."- Peter answered her.-"I don't really understand what they are meaning. What are doing to make them think we will ruin what they have worked for years? I mean…it doesn't make sense."-

"But…don't you understand? I can hear voices again! This means…Narnia is in danger!"- I cried remembering what Aslan had told me not long ago.

"_Is there something you would like to tell me?"-_

"_No"- I said confused. I wanted to tell him something I just would, wouldn't I?_

"_Think hard"-_

_I couldn't remember anything. Nothing interesting had happened to me. Well apart from falling from a cupboard, meeting a faun, two beavers, two badgers, four kids from 1940, nearly getting drown, and be talking with a lion? No. Definitely nothing interesting had happened to me. Wait. I did. Apart from all that, I had something._

"_When we were coming here, after we crossed the river, I…….. I heard some voices in my head."- I admitted slowly._

"_What did they said?"- He asked interested_

"_A woman. She, well I think she slapped someone, and said that if war is what you wanted is what you would get."__

"_You know, you have a rare, but useful gift. You can hear the voice of your enemy inside your head. Why?"- He said stealing the words out of my mouth I was about to ask-"Because you are Narnia's Protector and the Royal Guardian. If we have an enemy, you can hear them, but not see them. As you see it's useful in time of battle to hear what the enemy is planning. If Narnia doesn't has an enemy at one point you won't hear anything. That's why it is also helpful. You will know when Narnia is in danger."-_

"_So when Narnia is in peace……"- I said, my jaw dropping._

"_Your gift will disappear. It will appear when Narnia has an enemy."-_

"Narnia has an enemy! It's in danger again!"- I said and tried to stand up. When I did everything seemed dizzy. I leaned on Edmund for support.

"We must have a council meeting immediately."- Peter said.

"Wait. We need to think about it. Who are these people? I mean why are we dangerous to them?"- Susan asked.

"Who knows."- Lucy replied.

"Well, we know something. They don't know who are the five bratty kids for real."- Ed said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Five days later, Peter and I were sparring on the training area. After Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy had done the meeting they had decided to alert no one. We would wait for them to come or for me to hear more. My headache had gotten better but since Oreius was one of the few we had alerted, he had made us practice. Peter, Edmund, and I sparred meanwhile Susan and Lucy practiced archery. Well, Susan was teaching Lucy.

Edmund was teaching her to fight with her dagger from time to time. Right now he was walking towards and impatient Lucy.

"She seems to get older everyday."- Peter said as he directed his sword toward me.

I blocked it with my Katana.-"You, Peter Pevensie, are tactless. Don't you dare say that in front of any other girl."-

He looked confused.-"Why?"- We stopped practicing and walked towards the castle.

I sighed.-"You can't tell a girl she is getting _old_."-

"…."-

"It's as if you are saying Lucy is getting older."-

"Well, she is."- Peter now really was confused.

"I'm meaning, I know what you mean, but another person might take it as if you are saying that Lucy is _old_."- I explained.

"Well, she is….oh. Oh! I understand."- Peter exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.-"Anyways, what happened with the Calormen's ambassador?"-

"They returned to Calormen. We agreed on seeing how things will go between our countries."- Peter answered.

"And what does that means exactly?"- I asked.

"If you had been on the meetings you would have known this since last week."- Peter teased.

"Peter, you know I hate politics. I remember once in…"- I trailed off.

"Yes?"-

"I don't remember what I was going to say. Anyways, what does it means?"- I said impatiently.

"Well, it means we are not in a friendship relationship. We just are going to see how things happen. We're like in truce."- Peter said.

"Why?"-

"You see, it seems Calormen has always wanted Narnia. There have been many battles in history. I think the last one was before the White Witch reigned over Narnia."- Peter explained.

"Well, if all Calormens are like that ambassador, I think they are stupids head stucks."-

"Well, the-wait, what?"-Peter asked

"I don't know. It just reminded me of something, but I can't remember of what."- I said.

"You are crazy."- Peter laughed.

"Yeah, well, some people are freak, some are angry I'm just crazy."- I laughed along as we passed a clock.-"Holy crap. A crazy person who'll die if I'm not near Susan's radar in the next three minutes."-

"Good luck!"- Peter said as I took off running towards the archery field.

Five minutes later I arrived panting and out of breath. Susan was already there and as I walked towards her I could see she was going to give me a lecture.

"You're late."-

"I'm sorry. I finished sparring with Peter and walked with him to the castle but then I remembered I should have walked to this place and I ran and…and I forgot my Kunais."- I explained. Shit! I would have to run _again_.

"I brought them with me. I figured you would be late."- Susan rolled her eyes handing me my bag. I smiled sheepishly.-"Come on. Let's practice."-

She put the arrow on her bow and released. Straight to the bull-eye.-"You've been practicing."- I stated.

"Where do you think I have been all year when you don't see me?"- Susan asked as she put another arrow on her bow and I took out a Kunai.

"Um, hiding from suitors?"- I teased. I closed my left eye and aimed towards the bull-eye next to Susan's. I raised my arm and then leaned back and threw it. Right to the center.

"No! Well, yes, but no!"- Susan cried.

"Do you know that what you just said didn't make any sense?"- I laughed.

"Well, I've been hiding-I mean leaving- the suitors sometimes to practice. It gives me time to think."- She threw another arrow.-"I mean, you, Peter, and Edmund like to spar and I think Lucy is going that way. I preferably like archery. And since I'm almost always alone, I think about my life."-

I realized that I hadn't talked to Susan a lot recently.-"Sorry for not being around. I promise it won't happen again."-

"It's all right. I understand, you have your own problems."- Susan smiled at me. I smiled back.

Silence passed between us and the only thing we hear is the noise the arrows and Kunais make when they hit the targets.

"So, how's Liam? And Corin?"- Susan asked suddenly.

"Fine, that's what they say. I'm actually waiting for their replies."- I answered surprised.

"Oh."- Susan said.-"You keep in touch with him-them, I mean?"-

"Yeah…."- I said confused. More silence ensued over us. Why was she asking about Liam and Corin?

Talk continued and hours later we were walking back to the castle laughing about a story Susan had told me about Lucy. I was about to go and look for her when I heard someone running. It was a middle-aged faun.

"My Queen, Princess!"- He stopped clutching his heart.

"Breathe."- Susan said worriedly.

"What happened?"- I asked.

"Pixmo. The elf…"- The faun said.

"What happened to Pixmo?!"- I exclaimed. I hadn't talked to him in a long time. It seemed I had been worrying about my problems too much.

"He…he…"- The faun began but then screamed.-"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"-

"Anna! He's bleeding!"- Susan said and began cutting part of her dress and wrapped it around the faun's chest.

"What's your name?"-I asked to him as we made him sit on the floor.

"Itos. Pixmo…he's on…dungeons…"- He closed his eyes.

"Itos? Itos!"- I shouted. Susan listened to his heartbeat.

"Anna, he's dead."- Susan said crying.

"But…but what's happening?"- I asked.

"I don't know. We should call the guards. Peter and Edmund."-Susan said and I looked around. There was no one in sight.

"I'll go looking for them. Stay here, I'll go for them."- I said and took off running.

I went to the kitchen. There was no one. I ran to the Throne Room.

"PETER! EDMUND!"- I yelled. It seemed no one was there. They should be on their rooms.

I ran towards the royal's floor. I went straight to Peter's and knocked twice on the door.

"What's happening, Ella? Why are you covered in blood?"- Peter asked as he opened the door.

"You've got to come…quickly. Susan…Pixmo…the faun Itos…"- I said as I caught my breath.

"Breathe, Ella. Tell me what happened."- Peter said taking my shoulders.

I explained everything that had happened. He paced around and finally spoke.-"Susan is with the faun? Itos?"-

"Yes."- I answered quickly.

"Let's go. We'll tell the guards to call Edmund, Lucy and Oreius. We'll also need to…"- Peter said by his door bursting open and Edmund entered.

"PETER!"- He yelled.

"What?!"- Peter shouted surprised.

"Lucy's been kidnapped!"- Edmund exclaimed.

"WHAT?"- I shouted. This can't be happening!

"She left with Pixmo when we finished practicing and I've been looking for her for the last two hours! No one knows where she is and they last saw her with Pixmo!"- Edmund explained.

"Let's go downstairs with Susan."- Peter said running a hand through his hair. He got his sword and motioned us to go.

"What happened?"- Edmund asked.-"Is Susan hurt?"- His voice was demanding.

I explained what had happened to us as we ran towards the entrance. His face was unreadable. When we arrived Susan was pacing around and Oreius was examining Itos's body.

"What's happening?"- Susan asked noticing our faces.

"Lucy…"- Peter began.

"There's a possibility that Lucy's been kidnapped."- I said. It was possible she wasn't. She might be on the library or…

Susan gasped and fainted. Edmund ran to her side and caught her before she fell. Peter thought for a moment and then turned to Oreius.-"Call for a meeting. The usual Narnians. Inmediately."-

********************************************************************************************************************

Ok, so not of my best chapters but I hadn't updated in almost three months. Don't woory I haven't died, but I have to adapt to new changes…of school, schedules, meetings…uff!

AAAAAAAAnyways, REVIEWWWWW!!!!!

**It really helps me go on! And remember any idea, suggestion, constructive critics…everything is WELCOME! Review or sent PM! PlEaSe!!! **


	31. The Start of the Search

Chapter 31!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't know what I'm writing so I might as well do it.

I'm really tired…but I've been having ideas for my story so here I go.

On news side: Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution just started their nominations so you must start to nominate!!!!!!

I really need to sleep!!! But I want to finish this story and start another before VDT comes out.

**Reminder: Any idea, suggestion, critics, or opinion are WELCOME!**

Disclaimer: Obviously, not mine.

ENJOY:

* * *

Inhale.

Exhale.

That was what I had been repeating to myself for the last few hours. I was in Susan's bedroom watching her sleep. Peter had sent everybody looking for Lucy in the castle and nobody had found her so he sent a searching party for her, Edmund at charge. Every Narnian was to be alerted, their Valiant Queen was missing.

Susan had been examined by Mouber, the centaur at the infirmary, and had said she was just suffering from the pressure.

I had been made to stay here protecting Susan. The only thing I could hear on the room was her slow breathing.

Why had Lucy been kidnapped? And where was Pixmo? Itos had mentioned something about a dungeon but they had looked there already. Maybe the dungeons are from another place… but it didn't explain why I hadn't heard about this! I should have heard! I have to know when Narnia is in danger and that includes their Kings and Queens!

Susan stirred and then opened her eyes.-"Su?"- I asked since she wasn't making any movement. She turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, it's to early isn't it? What are you doing here? You're usually sleeping at this time. Oh, today is a busy day. Prepare the Spring Festival, oh and I have to make Lucy try new dresses…"- She seemed to ponder on something.-"You know, you should too, maybe we can…"-

"Susan! Don't you remember what happened last night?"- I asked horrified. Would I have to make her remember?

"No, not really. I had a horrible dream though, I dreamt Lucy was kidnapped and I was screaming and…it doesn't makes sense. Wh-what happens to you, Anna?"-

"It wasn't a dream."- I said slowly.

She seemed to broke.-"No."-She shook her head.

"It is, Su."- I muttered. Tears rolled down her cheeks. I walked to her and hugged her. She began crying and muttering things. After a moment she calmed down.

"What's going on? Are they searching for her?"- She asked.

"Peter sent a search party looking for her. Edmund is in charge. All the Narnians are looking for her, Su. We're going to find her. I was just waiting for you to wake up so I could start searching too."- I said and stood up.

"I'm coming with you."- Susan said.

"Su, you can't. You're not in good health. You need to rest."- I said.

"She's my sister! I can't leave her alone! She's just a child!"- Susan cried. Her voice broke.

"All right, you can come but you'll tell Peter. I'll start preparing our things."- I said as she nodded and we left her room.

Twenty-five minutes later, I was waiting for Susan on the stables with our horses prepared and everything we needed. I had grabbed her bow and horn and placed it on her bag. I had saddled Igor and his brother, as he told me, Yares.

I paced around and then I heard voices arguing. Peter and Susan. From what I could hear, Peter was saying no and Susan yes. A possibility was they were arguing about if Susan should come. Another was if they should bring cookies.

"You can't come Susan! That's my decision and it's final!"-Peter cried. I eliminate my latter idea.

"Well, you know what? I'm queen too and I'm not your slave to obey you on this! Lucy is also my sister! And what were you thinking on sending Edmund alone? You should have gone with him! Or maybe sent Ella with him! I'm sure she also cares about what happens with him on the Western Woods alone!"- Susan shouted.

"He's not alone, Susan. He…"- Peter began.

"Oh, don't you dare say he's with the army! He's our brother! He must be with his family on a situation like this! Lucy is kidnapped, Ella is hearing things, I have a lot of pressure, and you are going to act impulsive if you don't think things first!"- Susan was altered.

"I'm not impulsive!"- Peter yelled.

"Yes you are! Just because you can't seem to learn you might be wrong…"-

"Shut up, Susan!"-

"Don't you dare…"-

"Yes I dare…"-

"SHUT UP!"- I screamed. Both of them stopped shouting at each other and turned to look at me.-"Lucy is our main priority right now! We need to find her and if you two are going to go shouting at each other every five minutes, tell me now so I can lock you up on your rooms!"-

Both of them seemed to calm a little bit. Peter and Susan looked at each other and said "Sorry" and hugged.

After a moment, Peter laughed and said.-"I'm being shouted around every five minutes and being threatened to be locked up in my room. By the Lion's mane and I thought I was the High King here!"-

We laughed but our laugh died down when Igor whined kind of annoyed. We were supposed to be worried not laughing. I mounted him and Susan mounted Yaras. Peter whistled and his unicorn came in and he quickly mounted it.

"So, where are we going?"- Susan asked.

"Well, I think it's better if we separate."- I said looking at anywhere but Peter.

"No."- He said immediately. I looked at him.

"Please, Peter. We'll be able to find Lucy more quickly."- I mentioned.

"I won't leave Susan alone in the state she is."- Peter said his arm crossed.

"Hey! Stop talking about me as if I'm dying!"- Susan frowned.

"Well, then she can come with me."- I said. Before Peter could say something more I added,-"Anyways, we'll have her horn and we are armed. If we need help, help will come. You should go with somebody else too, Pete."-

"I'm perfectably able to defend myself, Ella."- Peter answered as we mounted our horses.

"Just remember you're not alone, Peter."-I said and began galloping with Susan beside me. Narnia's sky was almost black. It was as if it could feel that something was wrong.

Hours later, we arrived at Mr. Tumnus house. Susan was tired but didn't complained. She had never been galloping this amount of time. Sure, she had come to Mr. Tumnus's before, but she hadn't had to stop on some places or go other ways so we could ask people if they had seen Lucy.

But Susan was Susan and she would never complain if it helped her family or friends. Not counting she had to maintain her queen's reputation as she called it.

"Wait here, Su. I'm going to knock and see if there is someone."- I muttered.

"Don't delay."- Susan answered in the darkness.

I dismounted and lit a torch.-"Much better."- Susan said. I nodded.

I knocked three times on Mr. Tumnus door. He didn't answered. I knocked again. And again.-"Susan! He doesn't opens up!"- I shouted.

"Where do you think he is?"- Susan shouted back.

"I don't know. Maybe Edmund recruited him when they passed here?"- I asked as I went back.

"Maybe."- She replied. I mounted Igor. After a moment she talked again.-"Where are we going now? I was hoping to stay here for the night but since Mr. Tumnus isn't here…"-

"We could camp here."- I answered not really paying attention. My head hurt.

"Out in the open?"- Susan asked.

"Well, yes. Camping usually is out in the open."- I said. She rolled her eyes. I had a curiosity suddenly.-"Have you ever camped before?"-

She looked at me with a look that said "obviously".-"Well, then what's the problem? I have never camped in my life but I don't think it's that difficult."- I said.

"I'm not saying about the difficult part, I'm talking about that there is nobody else here. Not guards or parents, not even the boys…"- Susan said looking around.

I sighed.-"Su, you don't need boys. I mean, I know sometimes we do need boys, but for this we don't."-

"Are you sure?"- She asked. Obviously I would have to try to convince her. For a while.

"This is why the future is better than the past."- I thought suddenly.

"What?"- Susan asked confused.

"You know, you live in the past for me and I live in the future for you and well things are different…"- I began explaining but stooped at the look in her face.-"What?"-

"What?"-

"What?"-

"Wh"- I started but she cut me off.

"What are you talking about? Past and future?"- Susan asked confused.-"We live in the same place at the same time, Ella. We live in Narnia."- After a moment she asked.-"Are you feeling all right?"-

I was confused for a moment. What the hell had I been talking about? I shook my head as if to clear my head and answered Susan.-"I'm fine, Su. Really."-

She looked at me for a few seconds and then turned away as if believing me.-"Well, if you don't want to camp here maybe we could go to…the Badgers!"- I said remembering they lived near and suddenly memories of the past seemed to come back. My first days in Narnia.

"Mmm…"- Susan was doubtful.

"They are great! You're totally gonna love them. Mrs. Badger makes a great fish and…oh please Su! I haven't seen them since the coronation. We'll just stay the night and then we have to continue looking for Lucy…I was thinking it would be good if we joined Edmund."- I said.

"All right…we'll stay with the Badgers but join Ed? Answer me this: do you know where he is?"- She asked.

"Um, at the Western Woods?"- I answered.

"Something more specifically?"- She asked again.

"No."- I said.

"We'll see tomorrow. For now, let's just pray they find Lucy and let us found the Badgers's house."- Susan said and I agreed.

I led the way to the Badgers. It had been more than a year when I had gone to their house. Mr. Tumnus had been the one who had led me, so I'm hoping I can find the house.

Thirty minutes later I was desperate.-"Come on!"- I cried out to no one. I was sure we were lost and Susan seemed about to drop off any minute.

Suddenly I saw a light. It seemed to be from a window. It was from a window! As I galloped more quickly I saw it. It was the Badger's home.-"Susan! We're here! There it is. Come on!"-

"I'm coming, Anna."- Susan said and we broke off galloping. In a few moments we arrived and I saw the Badger's house. It was as I remembered it. Except there was no snow this time.

As Susan stepped in the light, I saw how pale she was. Maybe Susan coming was a bad idea after all. I would see how she did this night and then I will send her to Cair Paravel in the morning.

I knocked two times in the Badger's door and as in a flash a memory came to me.

_We passed a lot of trees for my liking. Then more and more and then a dam. I supposed beavers lived there. But we didn't stopped. We kept going until Mr. Tumnus stopped. It was a cave or something like that. He knocked two times until a badger opened the door._

"_Tumnus, it's been a long time, hasn't it? How have you been?"- I don't know why but I am sure this is a she. What was I thinking? She was talking! An animal talking!_

"_Mrs. Badger, it's been just a week. I've been good and you?"- Mr. Tumnus said. It was clear they knew each other._

"_Good, good. Badger is here. I suppose you want to talk to him?"- Mrs. Badger said_

"_Actually, I came to see if you could give this Daughter of Eve a place to sleep?"- He said glancing at me._

"_Daughter of Eve? Really? It's nice to meet you, dear."- She said now excited. Really this people were strange. They got excited to meet a human. I just nodded. I didn't trusted my voice._

"_Is she one of the four or the fifth?"- She asked suddenly._

"_The fifth, I think."- He replied._

"_Good you found her. But don't stand on the snow, come in."- She said gesturing inside her house._

I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them. Mrs. Badger opened the door and the light blinded my eyes for a second before she started talking.

"Oh, my dear! Look who is it! My dear Princess! Oh, and my dear Queen Susan! Look at the state you both come! Come in. Come in!"- She said and we did as we were told.

I let Susan enter first and I stayed back to tie the horses. Mrs. Badger entered and I began to tie the horses when I remembered they were talking horses and friends, so instead I grabbed to capes I had in my bag and put them over their backs. They whined in appreciation and I turned to enter but then my head exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"- I shouted and my eyes closed.

"_How more stupid can you be?"- A man said loudly and the person whimpered._

"_B-but Sir, i-it wasn't my f-fault…"- A woman stuttered. _

"_It was your fault!"- There was some noise and I could guess he had hit her.-"You were the only one who knew about this. I told you to tell the men to kidnap her. You could have killed the faun!"- _

"_B-but you never told me."- The woman muttered._

"_Stupid!"- The man roared.-"There are some obvious things that I don't need to tell you! But I'll forgive you this once. Just this once, you hear me? Right. But now, tell me, where is your brother?"-_

"_I-I don't know. He told me he was going to the kitchen last time I saw him!"-_

"_Well, he isn't there! Nowhere in the house!"- The man said. –"If you have helped him escape, I swear I'll find him and kill him!"-_

"_No, Sir. Please! He wouldn't dare escape. Neither would I help him to do it. I swear it!"- The woman cried._

"_We'll give him another day to appear. If he doesn't, you have been warned. Now, as for your punishment…"- _

"_P-punishment?"-_

"_Yes, punishment. I forgive you, but that doesn't mean you won't be punished. Now, Lucifer!"- The man shouted and a pair of footsteps were heard._

"_Yes, Sir?"- The Man, Lucifer, asked._

"_Take her to the dungeons. The usual punishment."- He said and walked off._

"_NO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! NOOO!"- The woman shouted and that was the last thing I heard._

I opened my eyes, and I saw a boy of about nine years old. He was far, but I still could see him. With the night I couldn't see him very well, but I could se his eyes were blue. My eyes felt heavy and I began closing them and opening them until I couldn't open them anymore.

* * *

So here it is! After a long time!!!!!!! I have been very busy!!!! Anyways please REVIEW!!!!!!!! It really helps me go on!!!!!!!!!


	32. Bruno

Long time no see!!!! I've had a writer's block….that's right pals, my first writer's block!!!!!!! So exciting! Not.

Anyways, moving on…I'm so…..confused and I have no idea why.

So on with the story.

**AND I NEED HELP WITH THE BANNER!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and remember, any idea, suggestion, critic, comment, review, or Private Message is WELCOME!!!**

Enjoy:

* * *

"What could have happened?"- I heard someone ask.

"An attack?"- Someone else suggested.

"But she's not hurt. There's no blood and she seems to be breathing normally."- Another said.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy. Maybe I should rest a few minutes.

"Are you sure you didn't saw anything Su?"- A man asked. I felt my hand being squeezed for a moment and then it stopped. Whoever was holding my hand didn't let go.

"No. She told me to enter meanwhile she tied the horses. We were all inside when we heard her shouting. When we went outside she was on the ground."- Susan replied.

"Do you think she fainted, Your Majesty?"- A male voice asked.

"No. She was in better health than Susan and for the matter, I don't se why she would shout, unless she fell and that's why she blocked out. But if that had been the case, she should have gotten hurt so she could 'faint'. Maybe she was hearing something?"- Edmund's voice was on my left side.

"Of course! We are on danger, maybe she heard something! But why would she faint?"- Susan said.

"I don't know."- Edmund replied. I tried to move but I felt stiff.

"Ugh."- I muttered.

"She's waking up!"- That was definitely Mr. Badger. I felt the same person who was holding my hand securing both of them.

"Ella? Can you hear me?"- It was Edmund. I heard footsteps and I knew they were all staring at me.

"Y-yes."- I opened my eyes. Edmund was- no, my head was on his legs and he was grabbing my hands. Susan was beside me, the Badgers on the other side. I tried standing up but my vision blurred when I did.

"Careful, now."- Edmund said and helped me to sit on the bed. The same bed I had slept on the first time I came here.-"How do you feel?"-

Stiffed. Confused. Really confused.-"Fine."- I said as Susan stood up and went somewhere but she came over fast and gave me a mug of tea.-"Thanks."- She half-smiled.

"What happened?"- Susan said taking a seat on the other side of me.

"I-I don't know. I was covering the horses with some capes, oh they feel cold too, you know!"- I said in my defense seeing their incredulously faces.

"We are not saying its wrong, Elle."- Edmund smiled.

"Continue."- Susan said.

"Well, I was covering them and, well it's been days I've been having a headache, and yesterday my head exploded. I just couldn't take it anymore."- I said as my hand flew to my head.

"Did you heard anything?"- Susan asked hopefully.

"Yes. it was a man. He was shouting at a woman. Blaming her, actually. Said that she had to kidnap 'her' only. That she could have killed the faun."- I informed them.

"Lucy and Mr. Tumnus."- Edmund said. From his expression I could see he was thinking really hard.

"Must be."- I agreed and Susan and the Badgers nodded.

"Anything else?"- Edmund asked examining my face. He knew it wasn't over.

"Well, the man asked the woman where was her brother and she said she didn't know. He mentioned something about escaping but she said he wouldn't dare. He said he would give him one day to appear. Then he made someone take her to the dungeons and take her punishment."- I filled in.

Edmund was deep in thought.-"Her brother? What age is he?"-

"I don't know. They never mentioned it."- We must be in the outlook for him. He must know who are this man and woman."- I nodded.-"Now, I'm going back and join the search. I want you-"he started but I cut him off.

"Going where?"- I asked confused.

"To the search party. I came here when Susan send a word with a fellow bird that you well, 'fainted'. But I must go back and alert the others of the boy. Peter said he would join us to day in the evening to make some plans and then we will see what happens."- Edmund explained.

"Oh, right."- I didn't know what else to say.

"Now, as I was saying, I want you two to go back to Cair Paravel and stay there. We will send news when we can and-"- Edmund said but was cut off again by me again and Susan.

"What?! No way! You can't order me around…"- I protested.

"Oh, no! I'm not going back. Lucy is my sister as much as she is to you!"- Susan argued. Her gentleness was gone in a second.

"Stop it! Yes, you are. Now we need somebody at Cair Paravel. It can't be left unprotected. Now, Ella. I don't like to do this but if I have to use my power as a king to order you back home I will. You have to protect Susan and everyone else back at the castle. Peter and I will be fine and there's no way you can protect Lucy when you don't even know where she is."- Edmund stood up and was in his king posture. Ugh! I hated that kid. Since when a boy younger than me ordered me around?

Suddenly, I smiled.-"But that's why I can't go back. You see, Lucy is in more danger than anyone else right now. She's in the evil's clutches. I've got to find her."-

"All Narnia is looking for her. And Archerland too. We've informed Galma, Terabinthia, The Seven Islands, and the Lone Islands about her kidnapping. There's a search for her everywhere. Whoever is doing this can try and attack Cair Paravel. It's our most vulnerable point right now. And you, as Narnia's Guardian, has to protect it."- Edmund said.

We were face to face, ready to pint a finger at the one in front of us. I was mad. _Really mad _now.-"Oh, don't you dare give me the Guardian crap now. I know what my duty is. I know what I have to do. And I know that I have to find Lucy. Not sit on the castle, waiting for you to find her, when I know I _have_ to find her!"-

Edmund's temper was raising up.- "_Have?!"-_

"Yes! didn't you just gave me the Guardian crap speech? 'You _have_ to do this, you _have_ to do that…well, I know I have to find Lucy!"-

Edmund was at loss for words. He took a step nearer and for a moment I saw in his really deep brown eyes something I couldn't describe.-"You are going home, Ella. You hear me? Home! Please."- His voice was low in the last word.

"But…"- I began.

"No buts! You are going home! And that's my final word!"- He shouted. I winced and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him sighing.-"I'm going back now. Rest all you can, Susan."- He said and kissed her cheek. He came over.-"Please, Elle. Go home."- I huffed and when he made a way to kiss my cheek I turned away. I heard him sighing and then he kissed my head.

He said something to the Badgers and I saw them nodding twice. He looked back and said-"Bye."- He then left.

"Ugh! I hate him!"- I exclaimed and threw my hands up in frustration.

"No, you don't."- Susan said. I snorted. She gave me a pointed look.

"All right. Fine. I don't hate him. He's just so…ugh!"- I cried and stomped on the bed. Susan smiled and sat beside me.

"He's doing what he thinks is best for us."- She said patting my arm. I grimaced. I wasn't a dog.

"But I have to find Lucy."- I argued. I rubbed m temples.

"I know you do. But he told you to go home. Go to Cair Paravel and then you can do anything you want. _Anything._"- She sort of smiled giving me a hint. I smiled to show her I understood.-"I will start training the army that is left in case of an attack. But you, can do whatever you want."- I must have imagined but she winked.

We spent the rest of the afternoon planning. Well, I did. Susan and the Badgers were sending word to Cair Paravel that we would be arriving today.

Susan had given me an unofficial permission to go and look for Lucy. But looking clearly I wasn't breaking any orders. I would go to Cair Paravel. Check it was left well protected. Then go to look for Lucy. I had gone home. I did what _King _Edmund had told me to do.

When we were ready to go, I found out the Badgers were coming with us. So that's what Edmund had told them. They were surely spies. _Traitors._ So this would make it more difficult to escape.

On the way to Cair Paravel, Mr. Badger insisted on riding with me. So I had no way of escaping. No worries there, I had to go to the castle. Then I could leave. But I had to think it thoroughly. If not, the Badgers would send word and someone would catch me before I knew it.

Minutes later, when we had just left the Badger's house, we were at the Lamppost. We continued galloping until I stopped and turn back.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing? We have to get to the castle before dawn! You aren't planning on escaping, are you?"- Mr. Badger said.

"No, of course not."- I replied. Not right now, I'm not.

"Ella? What happened?"- Susan said galloping now next to me.

"I think… I saw something."- I said distracted. I was sure I had seen something or someone moving.

"Must have been an animal, dear. We travel a lot these days, you know. Nearly fall."- Mrs. Badger said.

"Must be."- I replied. I was about to continue back to the castle when I saw it again. Someone was there. I looked at Susan and the Badgers and motioned them to be quiet. Then I motioned them to come nearer.-"Someone's there."- I whispered.-"And I'm not trying to escape. I'm not fool enough to escape without a horse."- I whispered to Mr. Badger who had looked at me suspiciously.

"What is it, Anna?"- Susan asked.

"There's someone there. I think he or she is alone. Don't you see? He or she was moving when we were moving. We stopped, he or she stopped. I agreed aloud with Mrs. Badger that it must be an animal, made a movement, he or she moved. We stopped again,"-I looked around. There was no movement.-"He or she stopped."-

"What if he or she is following us?"- Mr. Badger asked.

"I'm going to surprise him or her."- I said finally.

"What?"- Mrs. Badger and Susan said.

"Look, I'll hide right now. I'll grab my weapons and Igor,"- I said to him.-"You follow Susan, all right? He or she will think we are gone and move again. Hopefully he or she'll come out. I'll surprise him or her and when I whistle you come back all right?"-

"But…"- Mr. Badger started.

"No buts!"- I whispered urgently.-"Go!"- I said and I saw them gallop away. I took hide behind a tree in the other side where I had seen the movement. My Katana and Bayonet where unshielded, both in my hands. I heard footsteps then more and more. I peeked from behind the tree and my eyes widened.

It was a he all right.

He was a little boy. I would give him nine years.

He was the same one I had seen last night before I fell. And he was unarmed. I couldn't hurt him but I would keep a Kunai in hand. Just in case. I took a step and he looked around. He was tall. Probably reached below my chest. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were blue. Hi seemed small and fragile and also as if he hadn't eaten in days.

I breathed in and walk towards him. He looked afraid and seemed to calculate how fast I could run. Before he could make a run for it, I smiled.

"Who are you?"- I asked. Maybe he was just a lost boy. But there weren't anymore humans in Narnia. Besides Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and myself.

"Bruno."- His voice was shaking. He was clearly afraid.

"Hi, Bruno. I'm Ella. Well, Anna Gabriella but everyone calls me Ella."- I felt as if I was in a TV show acting nicely. Wait a moment-where did that come from?

He was clearly not going to say anything else.

"Where do you come from?"- I asked.

"South."- He said warily.

"What part of the South?"- This could be revenant.

"Near Anvard."- He replied.

"So you are from Archerland?"- I said surprised. He nodded.-"So, what are you doing so far north?"- He shrugged.-"Not much of a talker are you, Bruno?"- He shrugged again and sort of smiled. I laughed.-"Do you like horses, Bruno?"-

"Yes!"- He really smiled this time.

"Would you like to see two right now?"- I suggested. Hopefully he would say yes, and I could convince him to come to the castle and…

"Yes! Where?"- He asked excitedly.

I whistled. I mean I tried to whistle. I then remembered I didn't know to whistle. Why did I never learn to whistle? I looked at Bruno hopefully.-"Do you know how to whistle?"-

He nodded and whistled really loud. Seconds later I hear galloping. Susan and the Badgers appeared along with Igor and Whin. Bruno seemed scared of meeting more people, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Bruno looked up and smiled.

"Anna? What happened? Who is him?"- Susan asked as she mounted down.

"Um, this is Bruno. Bruno, this is Queen Susan and these are Mr. and Mrs. Badger. Now, these are Igor and Whin."- I introduced them.

"Queen?"- Bruno whispered afraid.

"Yes, she is one of the Queens of Narnia. She's sister of Queen Lucy, and Kings Peter and Edmund."- I informed him.

"Will she burn me at the stake?"- He asked.

I laughed. "Why would she?"-

"Sir said that Narnia's Queens burned people at the stake."- He said trembling.

"Who is this 'Sir'? Anyways, he is lying. Queen Susan is called The Gentle one. Lu-I mean Queen Lucy is The Valiant. They would never burn someone at the stake."- I said crouching at his level.

"Are you sure?"- He asked more convinced now.

"Yes, of course. I live with them. They are my best friends, nearly sisters. They are my family."- I told him.

He smiled.-"Well, if you say they aren't mean then I suppose they are not."-

"Why?"- I laughed.

"Well, you are really nice. And you are pretty."- He said and a blush escaped his cheeks. I laughed.

"Oh, thank you Bruno. Now come on, you want to meet Igor and Whin, don't you?"- I teased.

He looked at them and nodded. I stood up, grabbed his hand and led him to them.-"Igor, Whin, this is Bruno."-

"Can they understand you?"- Bruno muttered.

"Hello."- Whin said excited. Igor nodded his head.

"He…talked."- Bruno said as he hid behind me.

"Yes, I know. I Narnia all animals talk."- I explained at him.

"Can I pat them?"- Bruno asked hopefully to me.

"Ask them."- I said. He moved forward and talked to them as Susan, the Badgers and I walked a few steps back.-"What do you think?"- I asked.

"He's such a lovely boy! And cute, too. But thinking I would burn him at the stake? Where did he grow up?"- Susan said examining him.

"He seems inoffensive but only Aslan knows."- Mrs. Badger said.

"Well, I say we should be on defense, just in case. But what are we going to do with him?"- Mr. Badger asked.

"Bring him with us."- Susan and I said at the same time.

"But how? Do you think he'll agree if we just invite him?"- Mr. Badger asked.

"Well, we can't just grab him. He'll think we are evil."- Susan said.

"Hey! Bruno! Are you hungry?"- I asked taking my chances.

He stopped patting Whin and turned around.-"Yes!"- Then his face fell.-"You don't have any food on you, do you?"-

"No, I'm afraid I don't. But at our castle there's loads of food. Would you like to come with us? We are on our way to the castle."- I said feeling a bit guilty about it.

"Really? I can come with you?"- He seemed really excited.

"Yes, of course. You can have your own room."- I told him.

"Thank You!"- He run over to me and gave me a hug. Well, he actually put his arms around my waist. I laughed.

"No need to thank me. Thank Queen Susan. It's her castle after all."- I said and smiled at Susan.

"Oh, shut up, Ella. It's her castle, too Bruno. She's Narnia's princess. And please, do call me Susan."- Susan told Bruno.

"All right. So, you are a princess? And Susan is a queen? Then, is she your mother?"- Bruno asked confused.

"No!"- We both exclaimed at the same time.

"We…um…it's complicated…"-

"Long story, Bruno."-

"Will you tell it to me, then?"- He grinned. I looked up. If we didn't hurry we would end up at Cair Paravel tomorrow.

"Another time, Bruno. Now, come on. Let's go…Su, Mr. and Mrs. Badger, you ride together. Bruno, you'll ride with me."- I said and the others nodded.

"Ride? The horses? Whin and Igor?"- He asked bewildered as Susan helped Mr. and Mrs. Badger mount.

"Yes."- I laughed.-"How did you think we would get to Cair Paravel?"-

"Cair Paravel?"- His brow furrowed. I could see he was distracted easily.

"That's the name of our castle. Now come on. You do know how to mount, do you?"- I asked thinking for a moment he didn't. I must have to be wrong.

"No. I have only seen five horses in my life, counting Whin and Igor. Sir didn't want me near them and no one taught me to mount them."- A blush escaped his cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed. There's always a first time. I'll help you right now and teach you properly one day. Now come here."- I grabbed him from his underarms.-"Now, put your foot there-yes, there. And the other one in that saddle. Grab the reins for me, please."- I mounted behind Bruno.-"Everybody ready?"- Susan and the Badgers nodded. Bruno smiled up at me.-"All right. Let's go."-

* * *

**Review!!!!!**


	33. Council Meeting

Hello again. I just checked and haven't gotten just one review!!! Oh, come on people, I need feedback!! I'm in need of it. LOL

Anyways, the same as usual:

**AND I NEED HELP WITH THE BANNER!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and remember, any idea, suggestion, critic, comment, review, or Private Message is WELCOME!!!**

Enjoy:

* * *

By 5:00 o'clock we were about 10 miles from Cair Paravel. Bruno had fallen asleep within two hours and Susan was tired. I really needed to sleep but I couldn't right now. As we neared Cair Paravel I woke up Bruno. He was fascinated by the castle.

"You seriously live there?"- He asked astonished

"Yes. It's wonderful isn't it?"- Susan said now fully awake. Bruno nodded.

When we arrived, Oreius was there.-"I thought you were with King Edmund in the search party."- I stated.

"Your Majesties."- He bowed and saluted the Badgers. He looked curiously at Bruno, who was watching Igor and Whin go to the stables, but looked away when he saw I was waiting for an answer.-"I was but King Edmund sent me here to prepare the people if something occurs. He sent me early in the morning since we were expecting you at noon."

So Edmund sent him to spy.-"We were delayed, Oreius. Now, Queen Susan and I will go to our rooms and come down to dinner to plan…whatever King Edmund said we had to do. Excuse us."-I said and he bowed once again. The Badgers followed him somewhere; I suppose to discuss how to spy on me. I grabbed Bruno's hand and Susan and I led him to our rooms.

Susan disappeared to her room with the promise of coming to mine before dinner. As I entered my room I stood a moment there to watch it. The brown colors were really appropriated to me. I moved around making everything ready to take a bath when I saw that Bruno hadn't moved.

"What is it?"- I asked as he was gazing around.

"This is your room?"-

"Yes, it is. Now come on, you'll take a bath and I'll make sure you have some clothes. Now, that door is the bathroom. Everything is ready. I'll just bring in some clothes for you."- I said, trying to remember who could make some clothes for him really quickly.

"Ella?"- I heard him say as I opened the door.

"Yes?"- I turned around. His eyes were bright and I could tell he hadn't had someone to take care of him in a long time.

"Thank you."- He smiled and closed the bathroom door. I smiled and went out of my room. Maybe I could tell Mrs. Badger to do some clothes. But no, I needed them now. Maybe Peter had some.

I entered his room quietly as if expecting him to be there even though I knew he was looking for Lucy. His room was just as I remembered. I had only entered his room twice before but it had been once before we were crowned and the then when we had just been crowned.

Both times I had entered I had been amazed by it. The blue color was beautiful not to say the whole room. By now, it seemed lived in. His bed was made, and the windows were shut but there were clothes on some chairs and on the closet doors. His room smelled just like him. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. It had been a lot of time I had felt this way again. I till felt messy when he smiled at me or when he ran his hands through his hair but there hadn't been time to think of him. And now I was alone in his room.

I opened his closet and rummaged quickly through it. I was a fool. Nothing here would fit Bruno. Well, they would but as dresses. And they would still be loose.

Edmund should have littler even though he wasn't that small anymore. Hell. I had never seen him that small. But I had to find something. Edmund's room was quite different. It was light green and I don't know, there was something in the air. It also smelled like him but there was a sense of freedom when you breathed in. his bed was made, but the curtains were opened revealing Narnia.

His room was on the west side of the castle. Peter's on the north side, Susan's at the south and Lucy in the east. I, I had part of the east and the north. I could see the ocean but also Narnia's northern land.

On his desk were some papers and books. On his nightstand was the one I had given to him on his birthday. _Narnia's History._ I had forgotten I wanted to read it. Anyway, that wasn't for what I came for. His closet was open and I began rummaging through his clothes. There was nothing on here. I picked up a tunic. Since when had he become…broader? I shook my head and exit his room.

What else could I use? Maybe Lucy had some pants. Her room was light blue and so pretty. I quickly looked for some pants. There were some that I remembered her wearing over a year ago. They seemed to fit Bruno. If he wore a belt. And some boots. And I had just seen a tunic in Edmund's room that was what he had worn on Aslan's Camp all those months ago. If Bruno wore another belt it would surely be all right.

I quickly went to Ed's room grabbed the tunic and went to my bedroom. The bathroom's door was still closed.

"Bruno?"- I knocked on the door.- "Are you finished?"-

"Almost!"-He shouted.

"I'll put your clothes here, all right?"- I said and put them on top of the drawer and after he said it was fine I went to my closet and took out a dress.

Fifteen minutes later, Bruno came out changed and looking better. His hair was wet but there was a smile on his face.

"I'll take a quick bath, all right?"- I said and he nodded as I pointed out some books for him.

I took a bath and changed over the black dress I had chosen. I braided my hair and when I came out I saw Bruno standing on my balcony. Before I could say anything there was knock on my door. Bruno turned around t the same time I said- "Come in!"-

Susan came in looking radiant as ever. She didn't looked so pale but she still seemed fragile.-"Oh, look at that young man? Bruno, you look so handsome."-

"Thanks, Susan."- Bruno muttered and wrapped his arm around my waste.

Susan smiled.-"So what's the plan?"

"Could you stay a moment here with Bruno? I'll go and take care of something."- I said and Bruno looked up at me.

"What thing?"- He asked curiously.

I shook my head and smiled.-"Later."- I closed the door and went to the Throne Room. Just as I hoped Oreius was there with other centaurs.

"Protector."- They all bowed. Oh, right. Now I was the protector.

I nodded.-"We need to have a council meeting."-

* * *

After some arguments about that the Kings were not here and after I won we, Susan, Oreius, Mr. Badger, Neo, Mr. beaver, me and some other animals, were on the Throne room. Susan was sitting on her throne meanwhile I was sitting on Peter's. Bruno was with Mrs. Badger and Mrs. Beaver on the kitchens

After Oreius filled everyone of what the Kings had told him to do they looked expectantly at me.

"We need guards on every entrance of the castle. We need to start training the army. Or what's left in the castle. We don't know who's attacking us. We need to be prepared."- I mentioned.

"Also, King Edmund mentioned that no one is supposed to leave the castle."- Oreius informed. I raised my eyebrows.

"If, what you want to tell, Oreius, is that _King Edmund _forbid Queen Susan and me to leave the castle, you can say it."- I calmly suggested.

"Your Majesties, I'm sorry but that are my orders."- He bowed.

"Don't worry, Oreius. It's not your fault."- Susan said with a tiny smile on her face.

"Yeah, the Queen is right. It's not your fault. Anyway, as I was saying, we need to be prepared. The enemy could attack any moment. If we just had any idea of who was it…"- I said thinking.-"That is it. We have no idea of who is the enemy so we have to work with what we have. Queen Lucy disappeared, what? Two days ago? She was with Pixmo. And they had just finished training. Now, we need to know, where were they going and if someone else was with them. Itos, by the grace of Aslan managed to inform us something about Pixmo and some dungeons."- I said thinking Ed would be very proud of me since it was _me _who was managing the council meeting.

"But we have checked the dungeons, Protector. And no one is there."-Oreius mentioned.

"_But_, who said the dungeons were from Cair Paravel. They could be from Anvard's castle for all we know. Now, Mr. Tumnus has also been kidnapped. Or held captive which well, is the same. From what I have heard, it's a man who is behind this. And he said to someone that he needed to be close to the Kings and Queens. So, by the law that Aslan has enforced to me, I decree that the Kings and the Queens, shall have a guard who will follow them everywhere."- I stated.

"What? Anna, but…"- Susan started.

"No buts, Susan. Neo,"-I called. The panther came forward.-"I trust you can be Queen Susan's guard?"-

"Of course, Protector."- He bowed to Susan and she nodded.

"Where is Mr. Fox?"- I asked suddenly. The crowd seemed surprised by the question.

"Last I heard he was in the search party for Queen Lucy."- A centaur said. He seemed to remind me of someone until I realized it was Cleutus, one of the first creatures I met on Narnia. But that was ridiculous. I had lived my whole life in Narnia, hadn't I?

"Well, then he shall continue there. We need to find Lucy. Now, I need two more guards."- I added.

"Three, Ella."- Susan noted.

"Yeah, you are right. When we find Lucy she also must have a guard."- I agreed. But who could they be? Pixmo would be perfect for Lucy last I heard he was on some dungeons. For Peter and Edmund, I had absolutely no idea. They wouldn't like the idea of having guards. Still, it wasn't my fault, it was Edmund's. He had put me in charge now, he had to endure it.

"What about Thornbut, Your Majesty?"- Oreius recommended. All the creatures looked at him with a hint of surprise.

"Thornbut?"- I frowned. I had never heard of him before.

"He is a dwarf, Protector. An exceptionally good warrior and true to his leaders."- Oreius informed meanwhile some creatures nodded others stayed silent waiting for my approval.

"Where is he?"- I asked suspecting he wasn't in the castle.

"I heard he was living near River Shribble."- Neo supplied.

"River Shribble?"- Susan asked curiously. I would have to, but I remembered Peter telling me about it.

"It's near Ettinsmoor, Susan."- I told her. Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.-"Yes, where the giants live. But, what is he doing so far north?"-

"When the prophecy started to seem it would become true at last, many Narnians were eager. Thornbut was one of the few dwarfs that didn't belong to the Witch's band. But, as I already said, he is true to his people. He said he wouldn't kill a dwarf until there was something he believed was bad enough. He said the dwarfs on the Witch's side were wrong but that it was their choices as it was his choice to not kill dwarfs."- Oreius told us.

"So, he went North?"- Susan asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. He decided to go farther north before the prophecy began. He's been living there for almost three years now."- Oreius said.

"Well Oreius, if you trust him I see no reason why he can't be a guard. But the question is will he want to come back?"- I said.

"Oh, yes he will. He is a Narnian after all. The last words anyone heard him say were, _If you ever need me, search for me were the __marsh-wiggles live. _That was the last time anyone saw him."- Mr. Beaver said. Marsh-wiggles? Oh, right! The

"Well, Narnia certainly needs him as we do. W shall need someone to go look for him."- I said expecting someone to volunteer. No one did.

"Your Majesty, if I may be of service,"- A satyr in the middle of the crowd, which I vaguely remembered was called Velyfer, said. I nodded so he could continue.-"Why don't you tell the merpeople to tell him? They could be the fastest to find him."-

"Merpeople?"- Susan and I asked at the same time.

"Of course! It could save us a lot of time, Your Majesties! But one of you should tell them. The merpeople are quite proud and only obey Narnia's Kings and Queens. Or Protector in this case."- Oreius nodded at me.

I nodded.-"I shall see that it happens as soon as possible when this meeting is over."- I said.-"Thank you, Velyfer."-

"If Your Majesty would like I can show you how to call them."- He replied.

"Yes, that would be good. Thank you again. Now, that is another guard solved. We need two more. Peter's and Lucy's."- I stated.

"Lucy's?"- Susan frowned.

"When she returns she should have one ready."- I said confused. It had been her idea after all.

"Well, that's good. But_ you_ also need one."- Susan said in a bossy tone. I tried to protest but she talked before I could say anything.-"Any ideas?"-

"Sula, the cheetah."- Someone in the crowd suggested.

"Where is he?" I asked, thinking sarcastically in my mind, _In the south with the Calormens?_ I knew I was being disrespectful but I was tired. That is why I never come to council meetings. Well, almost never. Just w

"_She_ is on the Lantern Waste. I suppose she has heard of the Queen's disappearance. If someone went to look for her tonight I'm sure she would be here by tomorrow morning."- Oreius said at once.

"Well, that would be perfect. We just need King Peter's guard now."- Susan said.

"I would say, Shaghal."- Neo opinioned after a moment of silence.

"Shaghal. Who is Shaghal?"- Susan asked.

"He is a jackal. They are very common in Calormen but there are some in Narnia."- Mr. Badger said. I had no idea what was a jackal but figured out they were fast and could defend the High King.

"And _where_ is Shaghal?" I asked hoping he wasn't on Archerland.

"Oh, he lives near the Dancing Lawn."- Cleutus said as if sensing what I hadn't said aloud. The Dancing Lawn. I had heard of it before but never go there. I felt a sudden rush of shame that I hadn't visited my country more. When all this finishes and when Lucy is found I will travel around Narnia.-"He could be here in matter of four hours."-

"Well, that would be convenient. The guards are solved. As I said before, guards are also going to be on every entrance of the castle. The rest of the army will start training tomorrow by dawn. I'll also be there, Oreius."- I said and Oreius nodded.-"Now, I'll send letters to our neighbor countries to alert them about the Queen's kidnapping."-

"Excuse my intervention in the matter, Protector but I think Archerland should alert of an attack."- Oreius said.-"Whoever is doing this should know the allegiance of Narnia an Archerland. If someone is attacking one almost always they try attacking the other."- He added.

"Yes, you're right. Now, as some of you have seen, I brought a boy with me this evening. His name is Bruno. I believe he can help us discover who is behind this. He'll live in Cair Paravel under my protection. If somebody has something to say, you can say it."- I said, not sure how to end a council meeting. When nobody spoke I took a deep breath and nodded.-"Tomorrow evening we shall have another meeting. Thank you. All of you. You may now retreat. Velyfer, wait for me a minute outside."- I said.

The crowd bowed and left leaving Susan, Oreius, and me alone in the Throne Room.-"Well, that was all right I suppose."- I mentioned.

Susan cracked a smile.-"Peter and Edmund would be proud of you."- I grinned.

"Your Highnesses, I will leave now. If you need anything, you know where I am. Goodnight."- Oreius said and bowed.

"Goodnight."- Susan and I chorused. When he left I turned to Susan.-"Would you do me a favor? Can you go and check on Bruno? I'll be there shortly."- I promised.

"Yes, of course. I believe he is in the Kitchen with Mrs. Beaver and Mrs. Badger."- She said standing up.

I smiled and left. Velyfer was waiting for me outside watching through the windows.-"Could you show me now, Velyfer?"- I asked.

"Oh! Yes, Protector. This way."- He said. As he walked in front of me I studied him. He was half-human, half-goat. I knew all satyrs, including him, were similar to fauns, but I had learned from Mr. Tumnus that satyrs were wilder and have reddish fur, longer horns, and more goat-like characteristics. When they walked they seemed to dance.

We were going east and as we passed the garden where Lucy and I had passed an entire night gazing at the stars about a month ago I felt chilly. It was winter but it hadn't felt so cold. In two weeks it would be Christmas. Not a way I had expected to pass Christmas this time. Just four days ago Lucy and Susan had been talking about giving a ball.

"Over here, Your Majesty."- Velyfer said. We were now on the beach and the moon was up. The waves crashed and the sand felt nice to walk in even though I was wearing boots under my dress. When we were away from the castle, a few miles perhaps I guessed since we were near The Cliff. The Cliff was a cliff that Edmund, Lucy, and I had baptized as The Cliff with capital letters when Edmund and Lucy had been bored and had dared me to climb the cliff that could be seen in the balcony of the Throne Room.

I never climbed the cliff because just at that moment Peter and Susan had been walking into the Throne Room and had heard the whole conversation. Susan went into hysterics scolding Edmund and Lucy for thinking about that and then scolded me for even thinking of doing it. She had talked so funny mentioning the cliff as if it was someone dangerous that Ed, Lucy, and I had burst out laughing and started saying silly expressions like, _Oh! Imagine going to The Cliff! It would be so dangerous I would die before we arrived! _It had been so funny that day.

"So, how do I call the merpeople?"- I asked Velyfer who had been watching me observe The Cliff.

"They only answer to rulers of Narnia. Very few exceptions have been heard of when they have answered calls from non-rulers. From what I know, you stand in the water, then-"- He began.

"In the water? But not too deep right?"- I asked feeling panic rise inside me. I still hadn't learned to swim!

"No, you just need to be connected to the water."- He assured me. I hesitantly walked towards the sea. I stopped until the water covered my toes.-"But, your hands need to be connected to the water."- He added.

I walked so more until the water was near my waist. I was trying not to think much about it. _I won't drown, I won't drown, I won't drown! _I cried in my head. _But what if there's a wave that carries you deeper in and you are totally covered by water and your air finishes and…_-"What's next?!"- I shouted.

"Ask for their help! Use you hands as if you are holding strings and you are calling them back! You don't need to speak! Think! Just think about it!"- He shouted back.

"How will I know if they are coming? And how will they know I'm Princess of Narnia?"- I asked hoping it would be over soon. I could feel my hair near my waist wet.

"You'll just know. You'll feel the connection through your hands. And, they'll just know, too."- He said and by the end of his tone, I knew he wasn't so sure about the last thing.

I took a deep breath and let my hands swim in front of me. I closed my eyes and start moving my hands as if I was calling them back. Or what I hoped it was. _Merpeople, I'm Princess Anna Gabriella of Narnia. I need your help! Please, come. Narnia needs you! _

I didn't know what else to say. I thought about opening my eyes but I felt as if that would break the connection. I waited a few minutes.

Some more.

Nothing happened. Or at least I didn't feel it.

_Please!_ I pleaded but nothing happened. I was about to open my eyes when I felt it. It was a connection. In my hands I felt something. It felt like string but it was made from water. I felt it and even though it wasn't solid I believed it was wrapped around my hands. I began pulling and felt as if I was indeed pulling something.

Suddenly, the same 'string' I was holding start pulling me towards the sea. The pull was strong and I couldn't seem to let go of the connection. Then, I heard laughter. Sweet, beautiful and melodic laughter. It was nothing I had heard before. My eyes widened in shock and I screamed when I saw the water reached my chin. I had been so distracted by the voice I hadn't felt the water rise up. Or rather that I was being pulled with more force into it.

"Princess! Protector! Your Majesty! I'll go for help! Wait! Don't go any further!"- I heard Velyfer cry. He seemed to understand something that I didn't.-"I'll go for help! _**Princess!**_"-

On the last word, I had been pulled completely underwater. The connection was pulling me faster and faster. I had barely had time to gasp for air. My eyes had been opened when the water covered my head but the water stung my eyes so I closed them. But I hated not knowing where I was being pulled so I opened them again and tried not to think that the air inside me was running out.

This had been a bad idea. I could have waited one more day for Thornbut! I knew I was afraid of the water. Why had I agreed to do this? Why?!

The seconds passed by and the air was definitely running out. I couldn't even try to swim back because for one I didn't know how and two my hands were connected to the 'string'. I tried to pull back but then I was pulled hardest and faster towards the sea. The water was cold, freezing cold and it seemed to be getting darker.

_Aslan, please have mercy! Please! Don't let me die! Wherever you are please Aslan, help me!_

Now, I had no air and foolishly but still instinctively I opened my mouth and started to breath through my nose. The cold water soon was inside me and before I could do something, I was drowning. But this time I couldn't do anything about it. I was drowning meanwhile something still pulled me into the sea towards east.

* * *

So, I hadn't planned to end it like this but this is so much better. About six days ago I was stricken with ideas about my story. I have everything planned out!!

Sorry, for the delay people but I had had a writer's block but few hours ago I had been thinking how to start the chapter and before I knew it my hands were on the keyboard and I was writing!

So, the next chapter will be up in less than two weeks! I'm on vacations so I need **REVIEWS!!! **Hahahah! Anyways, have you heard about **Nania Fanfiction Revolution??? **It's an amazing place where you can find many interesting things about Narnia and of course, fanfiction. Just check it out!!

Love,

NARNIABELIEVER


End file.
